


Party Favor

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathing/Washing, Blackmail, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forced Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Id Fic, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, They Bet Your Ass, dirtybadwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: When his dad loses a high-stakes Poker game, Shane is forced to attend a party hosted by Mr. Miller as part of the bet. It can't be that bad, can it?





	1. Chapter 1

“Shane, you aren't doing anything Friday night, are you?”

Shane looked up from his phone. It was none of his dad's business. "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

His dad narrowed his eyes. "Yes or no?"

Shane sighed. "No, I'm not going anything Friday night," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Good, then you can go to Mr. Miller's party. I'll let him know you'll be happy to be there."

Shane got up from his bed. "Whoa, whoa, who's Mr. Miller? I'm not going to some dumb party." He followed his dad into the hallway.

"Mr. Miller is one of my pokerbuddies," his dad explained. He started to look a little uncomfortable. "Things got a little... out of hand last week. I had a great hand, Shane, and Miller kept raising the stakes. I didn't have enough cash on me so I said I'd bet whatever he wanted."

Shane shrugged. "So?"

"I lost the hand, and he asked if you could come to his party on Friday." His dad looked apologetic. "So, you better go and play nice, Shane. Just be glad he didn't ask for the car."

Shane rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time his dad's poker addiction had gotten him in trouble, and it wasn't the first time Shane was involved in the solution. But it usually just ended up with him loaning his dad money Shane never got back. "Wait, is Miller the guy who came here like a month ago to pick you up? The tall guy?" Shane vaguely remembered him. He was his dad's age, late forties, but way taller and broader, and without the beer belly his dad had. Shane hadn't been able to put a finger on why, but Mr. Miller had creeped him out a little.

The guy had come into the living room while his dad grabbed his wallet, and he'd kept eyeing Shane, who had been lounging on the couch, messaging some friends to see if they wanted to hang out. He had kept asking Shane about how old he was, and if he played any sports, and with any other of his dad's friends, Shane would've put it down to them trying to make smalltalk and be friendly.

But then Mr. Miller had smiled and said 'good' when Shane had answered that he'd turned eighteen a month ago, and 'hmm, wonderful' when Shane had said he was on the track team. And then Mr. Miller had looked him up and down slowly, and his smile had grown. Shane had ignored him after that, focusing on his phone instead.

 "Yes, that's him." His dad smiled. "He lives on the other side of town, in one of those mansions."

"Okay, so why the fuck does he want me to come to his party? Doesn't he have friends?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I don't know! All Mr. Miller asked was that you turn up and be on your best behaviour," his dad explained. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Remember, though, no drinking."

"Sure, Dad," Shane lied. If he was stuck at some rich weirdo's boring dumb party because of his dad, he sure as hell was gonna do some drinking if possible.

"And remember, son. Best behaviour. I'd like to keep... playing poker with Mr. Miller and his friends," his dad said.

"Whatever," Shane replied, and went back into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

*

"I won't have it," his mother yelled, that Friday at six. "He's not going there, George! You know what Miller's like!"

His dad wrung his hands. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I can't back out now. A bet's a bet."

"Yes, and your son is your son! You should never have agreed to it, George." She turned to Shane. "You're not actually going through with this?"

Shane shrugged. His dad had told him to wear his nicest button-down shirt and slacks, the one his mom had made him buy for special occasions. "It's a party, Mom. It'll probably just be really boring."

She stared at him. "Boring? Shane, it's Mr. Miller."

"Okay, so it _won't_ be boring," Shane replied. How the fuck was he supposed to know that this Miller guy gave wild parties? "It's still just a party."

"Yes, a party at Mr. Miller's," she muttered, glaring at his dad.

What the hell was his mom worrying about? Yeah, Mr. Miller was clearly an asshole, but as far as Shane knew, all he did was play poker. Maybe that was what she was worried about? Shane following his dad's footsteps? "Mom, I promise I won't play poker or any other card games, all right?"

She sighed. "Well, I guess you're old enough..." She moved closer to hug him. "Please, Shane, be careful. If you want to leave, call us and we'll pick you up!"

His dad spluttered at that, and Shane nodded. "Sure, Mom."

*

His dad dropped him off at the front gate, waiting in the car while Shane pressed the buzzer next to the ornate gate. "Uhm," he said, "I'm Shane. I'm here for the party?"

The gate swung open, away from him, and his dad gave him a nervous smile and a wave before driving off.

What the hell were his parents so worried about? He'd been to parties before. He walked down the gravel path, and the gates swung closed behind him.

The mansion was huge, more of a villa, although Shane wasn't really sure what the difference was between a mansion and a villa. It had those high pillars in front of it, and two burly guys in suits at the front doors. Security? For some dumb party?

One of them looked at him, and stepped forward. "You're Shane?"

"Yeah," Shane replied, about to climb the steps of the porch.

The man laughed. "Nah, you have to go round the back. I'll escort you."

Shane frowned as he followed the security guard around the house. He glanced at the windows. The curtains were shut, but there was light coming from inside and he could hear music, talking and laughter. Going by the shadows, there were plenty of people in there. "Why do I have to go round the back?" he asked. "I'm a guest."

The security man laughed again, a low chuckle. "You're not one of the guests. You're one of the servants."

Ooh, well, that did make way more sense. Mr. Miller was probably too cheap to hire waiters for his party. "Huh, explains a lot," he replied, and followed the security man inside.

They were in a hallway, and the security man pointed at the door on the other end of it. "Down there's the kitchen," he told Shane. "They'll tell you what to do."

Shane nodded, and when the security guy left, he grabbed his phone and sent his mom a message to let her know he was at the party and that he was going to be a waiter, and that things were fine. He slid his phone back into his pocket, and walked into the kitchen.

It was about the size of his bedroom back home, and all gleaming marble countertops, with several people bustling around, cutting up ingredients, stirring pots on the stove, or putting tiny hors d'oeuvres on plates. It smelled pretty good.

"Shane? Great, you're here, I'm Karen." A tall woman in a black pantsuit walked up to him before he could grab one of the hors d'oeuvres. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she carried a clipboard. "Follow me so you can get changed."

Shane followed her from the kitchen into another hallway, and then into what had to be a guest room. It was sparsely decorated, with a kingsize bed against the opposite wall, a nightstand, and a chair in the corner.

Karen walked over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer and eyeing Shane. "Take your clothes off and leave them on the bed. All of them," she added, when Shane opened his mouth.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Mr. Miller wants his servants to be clean before they put on their uniform for the night," she explained, gesturing at the drawer she had opened, indicating that the uniforms were kept in there. "I'll use your clothes to see what size you need." She pointed at a door to Shane's left. "There's the bathroom. You'll find washcloths and a towel in there, along with soap and a razor. Please make sure to shave properly, Mr. Miller wants his servants to look nice and smooth for his guests. Trust me, you don't want him to deal with you if you haven't." Then she smiled. "Unless you're into that, I guess."

Shane unbuttoned his shirt. Okay, so Mr. Miller was a neat freak and he'd have to wear some dumb waiter's uniform tonight. He hoped that Karen would give him a suit that fit. He shrugged off his shirt, dropping it on the bed.

He glanced over at her, and Karen gave him a nod. He felt a little self-conscious, being shirtless in front of her, and removed his shoes and socks. It wasn't like he was a virgin, but it was weird undressing in front of a woman in a bedroom without them about to have sex. Karen was pretty hot, in a stern older lady kind of way.

He pulled down his trousers, dropping them on top of his shirt.

"Boxers too," Karen told him, her expression neutral.

He hesitated. He wasn't embarrassed about his naked body. Sure, he wasn't as broad or muscular as the guys on the football team, but he was good-looking and had no trouble getting dates. It was still weird taking them off in front of a stranger, though. "Can't I take these off in the bathroom?" he asks.

"No. Boxers, Shane," she said, her tone stern. "Now."

He felt his cheeks redden, and then did as he was told, covering his groin with one hand while dropping his boxers on top of his trousers. He hurried into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

It was a pretty simple bathroom, with a shower stall and a sink with a mirror above it. There was also a toothbrush and toothpaste next to the sink, and Shane shook his head. Mr. Miller really was a massive neat freak.

He shaved his face first, using the shaving cream, making sure not to miss a spot. Then he took a shower, and washed himself thoroughly. He enjoyed the warm water cascading down his back. This showerhead was way better than the one they had at home, and he would've liked to have stayed under it a little longer.

Having finished washing, he wrapped one hand around his dick, tugging on it idly. He was feeling a little nervous and reluctant to head out there. If Mr. Miller was already a neat freak about having his waiters shower, how particular would he be about everything else? Shane had no experience serving drinks or hors d'oeuvres, and he didn't know anything about etiquette.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Shane, make it quick! Mr. Miller wants you to start serving as soon as possible!" Karen said, raising her voice.

"Be right out!" Shane yelled back, and turned off the water. He hadn't played with his dick long enough to make it hard, and he towelled himself dry, wrapping the towel around his waist before stepping back into the guest room.

"Ah, Shane." Mr. Miller was there, with another man next to him. Going by the earpiece he was wearing, the guy was another security guard. Mr. Miller smiled at Shane, looking him up and down again.

Shane looked around. Karen had gone, and so had the pile of clothes on the bed. Instead, a tiny piece of fabric lay there. "Er, hey?" he said, finally looking over at Mr Miller again.

Mr. Miller wore a well-tailored suit, emphasising his broad chest. His dark hair was combed back, a little shiny from whatever hair produced he had used, and when his smile widened, he revealed perfect, white teeth. "How wonderful of your dad to offer your services," he said. "Now, remove your towel, Shane."

"Yeah, it's, uhm, no problem, I guess," Shane said, but kept his hand on his towel. "I'd rather get changed in private?"

Mr. Miller shook his head. "No, Shane, first I want to make sure that you've obeyed my instructions." He nodded at his security guard, who stepped forward, grabbed Shane's wrist and tugged it away from the towel.

Before Shane could protest, the security guard had removed the towel and stepped back, rolling the towel up in a ball. Shane quickly covered his groin with his hand, stepping back. What the fuck was Mr. Miller playing at?

Mr. Miller shook his head, tutting in disappointment. "Oh dear, you didn't shave properly, did you?"

"I fucking well did!" Shane yelled back. He moved back towards the bathroom door. Maybe he could lock himself in there. It'd be better than being out here with this weirdo.

"Your face, perhaps, but certainly not the rest of you," he said, gesturing at Shane's chest and groin. "I'll have to do it myself now."

"Wait, what, no!" Shane yelled, but the security guard was already coming for him. He tried to move away, but the taller man grabbed him by the wrist, twisting it until Shane fell to his knees, yelping in pain. Before he knew it, a thick arm was around his neck, and both his hands were pulled behind his back. "Let me go!"

The security guard grunted, then told him to get up. When Shane didn't immediately comply, he pulled Shane up, and he struggled to breathe.

"Excellent. Follow me," Mr. Miller said, opening the door to the bathroom and stepping inside.

Shane tried to get out of the security guard's grip, but every time he struggled, the arm around his neck would tighten. He settled for biding his time.

He was forced down to his knees again in front of Mr. Miller, who was looking down at him, holding a razor and a can of shaving scream. He had taken off his jacket, and had pushed his shirtsleeves up to just below the elbow.

"Mm, you look just as pretty as I had hoped," Mr. Miller told him, kneeling down as well. "Athletic, but not too muscular." He glanced up as the security guard. "No offence."

"Why are you doing this?" Shane asked, as Mr. Miller dabbed some shaving cream on the patches of chesthair. He didn't have much hair anyway, why was Mr. Miller bothering?

"Because I want the boys at my parties to look nice and smooth for my friends, Shane," Mr. Miller told him, and began to shave him, the blade of the razor scraping across his chest. "Now, hold still. I don't want you to bleed."

Shane tried to breathe slowly as Mr. Miller shaved him. Every now and then, the man would run a damp washcloth over the freshly shaved skin, and smile at his own handiwork.

"If you meant, why am I doing all of this, rather than just the shaving, that's simply because I want to," Mr. Miller explained. "Oh, sure, there are escorts and rentboys, and believe me, I've hired those for tonight too. But boys like you are much more fun. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Shane blushed. "No!" He had had sex with a girl before. Only one, but still.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Mr. Miller asked, then finished shaving his chest. "Spread your legs, Shane. I want to shave your groin too." He looked down at Shane's cock and balls. "Normally, I would simply get you waxed beforehand, but there was no time for that. Won't have time to do your ass properly either... still, we'll do what we can with the time we're given, won't we?"

Shane stared at him, then struggled to breathe as the security guard tightened his arm. He spread his thighs, wincing when he felt Mr. Miller's hand on his left thigh, sliding up.

"Now, I asked you a question, Shane. Have you ever been with a man?"

"N-no," Shane replied, his eyes wide as he watched Mr. Miller dab shaving cream alongside his dick and balls, covering his pubic hair. "Please, no, don't, just leave me alone!"

Mr. Miller chuckled as he gently pushed Shane's dick out of the way, and began to shave him. "I made a deal with your father, Shane. I'd been hoping he would get cocky after I saw you a month ago. Pretty boy like you..." He smiled at Shane for a moment. "Well, I had to get my hands on you before someone else did. All you have to do tonight is be at my party, and on your best, obedient behaviour. Everything'll be fine, and nothing bad will happen to your parents."

"You can't hurt them!" Shane shouted, and started struggling against the hold the security guard had on him.

Mr. Miller jerked his hand back, holding up the razor. "Careful, Shane," he said. "No sudden moves. I'd hate to cut you here." He tugged sharply on Shane's dick, making Shane grunt. "Stay still, and you won't get hurt. Your father owes me quite a lot of money. So, if you're a good boy tonight, I'll forgive him his debts and your parents get to keep their nice little car, and their nice little house."

Shane stared at him. How much money did his dad owe Mr. Miller? No wonder he'd been nervous. And his mom must've known something, or else why had she been so angry before he'd left? Did they know that Mr. Miller was planning on using him as a – a rentboy?

"So, Shane, will you be a good boy?" Mr. Miller asked him, stroking his dick gently. "Or do I need to contact the rest of my security team?"

Shane gulped. "I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want," he said. Then, as an afterthought. "You sicko."

Mr. Miller tutted. "Now, that won't do, Shane." He smiled. "Personally, I don't mind a bit of brattiness, but some of my friends won't tolerate it." He went back to shaving Shane, gently fondling his dick and balls as he removed more and more of Shane's pubic hair. "They know about your, ah, situation, of course. Some of them might be gentler because of it. Some definitely won't be."

"How many friends are we talking here?" Shane asked, needing to have an idea of what he was in for.

"There're about twenty men here tonight," Mr. Miller replied. "And I've hired four boys to keep them happy." He grinned at Shane. "Do the maths, boy."

The maths didn't help. Sure, it'd mean there were five men for each rentboy, but somehow, Shane didn't think the men would stick to only rentboy for sex. But surely, not all twenty men would want to – to have sex with him?

Mr. Miller ran the damp washcloth over his cock, rubbing it over his balls, then got up. "There. Get in the shower, Shane, and wash it all off. You're not perfectly smooth, but that's the best I can do right now." He nodded at his security guard. "Make sure he's quick."

Finally, the security guard stepped back while Mr. Miller left the bathroom. Shane got to his feet, his legs trembling, and he stumbled into the shower. He turned his back on the security guard, feeling the man's eyes bore into his back as he washed himself. More dark hairs washed down the drain, and he ran his fingers over his smooth chest, and his smooth balls. It felt weird. His dick looked weird. Longer, yes, but that wasn't what he wanted.

He stepped out of the shower, and took a towel from the security guard. He kept it front of him as he went back into the guest room, where Mr. Miller was waiting with a smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand.

Shane might not be into men, but he was into porn and knew where to find it online. He knew exactly what Mr. Miller was holding, and he shook his head. "No, not a fucking buttplug!"

Mr. Miller tapped his fingers on the broad end, the end that was supposed to stay outside Shane's ass. "Oh, now, Shane, you promised you'd be good. Besides, it's only a small plug."

Shane shook his head. It was one inch wide, and about three inches long, with a couple of bumps. He didn't care if it was small, he didn't want it up his ass. "No fucking way. I'll do something else."

"That's not an option, Shane. I want you to wear this buttplug, so you will." He nodded at his security guard, but Shane held up his hand.

Everything was better than being wrestled down again.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. Just – just give me the damn buttplug," he replied, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh no, Shane. I can't let you do that. You've got no experience. Best to let me do it. Why don't you get down on all fours?"

Shane stared at him, but Mr. Miller looked right back, smiling.

"Fine," Shane said, and got down to his knees, then took a deep breath and got down on all fours. He glanced up at Mr. Miller, whose smile had widened.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and moved around Shane. He pulled a tube from his pocket and drizzled some lube onto the tip of the plug. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you get used to it, Shane."

Shane grit his teeth as he felt fingers spread his ass cheeks, then winced as he felt cold lube drip down onto his asshole.

Mr. Miller used his fingers to spread the lube around, then pressed the tip of the buttplug against his asshole. "Relax, Shane. It'll all go easier if you do."

Shane breathed out, and felt the buttplug slip inside of him, stretching him wider. He felt the ridges as Mr. Miller pushed it deeper inside of him, then the broad end pressed against his ass cheeks.

Mr. Miller moved it around inside of him, wriggling around, and Shane whimpered at the weird sensation.

"Let me see, where did I put the remote control to this one?" Mr. Miller muttered, getting up and walking over to the nightstand.

"Remote control?" Shane asked, still on his hands and knees. "What?"

Mr. Miller pulled something black and sleek from the nightstand, about the size of a phone. He tapped a few buttons, and then Shane felt it.

He gasped in shock, jerking forward. The buttplug in his ass was vibrating! Only a little, but enough to startle him.

Mr. Miller ran his fingers down the remote control, and the vibrations grew stronger.

Shane whimpered, sitting up to bring one hand to his ass, wanting to pull it out. It felt weird and it hurt a little, the damn thing had to go.

"Stop it," Mr. Miller told him, turning up the vibrations further. "On all fours. Now. I shall re-position it."

Shane was trembling as he did, staring down at the carpet underneath him. "P-please," he managed. The buttplug shifted as he moved, and it was a little less painful like this, but still uncomfortable.

Mr. Miller leaned down, pulling the broad end out slightly and then pushing it back in at a slightly different angle. He did this a few times, thrusting the plug in and out of Shane's ass.

"Take it out, please," Shane said, turning his head to look at Mr. Miller. Then he groaned when Mr. Miller pushed it back in. Ooh, that had felt good.

Mr. Miller kept the buttplug in place, and he smiled at Shane. "Better?"

"Please," he whimpered, trying not to moan or sound like he was enjoying it. He wasn't. But right now, the strong vibrations were actually feeling good. "Take it out."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Mr. Miller told him. "Get up, Shane."

He did, slowly, and leaning on the bed as he got up. His legs were still trembling, and the buttplug shifted inside of him as he stood. It had stopped feeling so good, and Shane was happy for it.

"Put those on." Mr. Miller pointed at a tiny scrap of fabric that was lying on the bed.

Shane walked over, trying not to stumble at the strong vibrations in his ass. He picked it up. It was a tight pair of black briefs, and there was weird slit in the back. He leaned on the bed as he put it on, pulling it up, and then looking at Mr. Miller.

Mr. Miller nodded his approval, then moved to stand behind Shane. He pulled the slit in the back open, then moved the buttplug so the broad base was pulled through the slit. Mr. Miller then moved it around again, thrusting it back and forth at different angles.

Shane knew what he wanted, and tried to hold back the moan when Mr. Miller found the angle that felt good.

Mr. Miller noticed it anyway, and kept the buttplug still. "There we go, much better. The underwear should mostly keep the plug in place as you serve my friends." He then grabbed the remote control, turning the vibrations down until the plug stopped moving. "I think you should get used to being plugged for now." He smiled at Shane. "We can have more fun later. For now, you should start serving! Don't worry, it'll be food and drink first. Let everyone admire you before the real fun gets started. Follow me."

Shane tried not to feel too scared as he followed Mr. Miller. Nothing bad would happen to him, he'd just have to make a bunch of old perverts like Mr. Miller happy. He could do that. They wouldn't really hurt him, or else Shane would go to the police and they'd arrest Mr. Miller. It'd be fine. He could do this for his parents.

They went back to the kitchens, where four other young guys were talking amongst themselves. Like Shane, they were wearing tiny briefs, and were athletic without being overly muscular. They didn't all look alike, though. Mr. Miller had hired rentboys with a variety of hair colours and skin colours. They all looked pleased when Mr. Miller arrived.

Karen stepped forward. "They've all received their instructions, sir," she said.

"Excellent. We'll start with the welcoming drinks. Karen, lead the boys to the foyer and have them spread out from there." Mr. Miller leaned closer to Shane. "I wouldn't tell them why you're here, Shane. Be good and pretend you've also been hired." He reached out to squeeze Shane's ass. "Remember, be good and nothing bad will happen."

Shane grimaced, and nodded.

"Good boy. Now follow the others and serve my friends some drinks."

*

It was nerve-wracking, walking around with a tray of champagne flutes, having to smile politely as he offered anyone who didn't have a glass something to drink, and to take the empty flutes from those who had finished.

It was especially nerve-wracking when those men would eye him like he was a juicy steak, their eyes lingering on his chest, or his groin. More than once one of them would touch him, their hand lingering on his back or even his ass.

They were all around Mr. Miller's age, some with greying temples or grey beards, and he overheard them discussing investments and stocks, or business deals Shane didn't understand. A few of them noticed the buttplug.

One man, his hair still black but his beard peppered with grey, smirked down at Shane. "Ah, you're Miller's special boy tonight, aren't you? He said he made a deal with some poor schmuck."

Shane's cheeks turned red. "I, uhm, guess so, yeah."

The man smiled at him his head. "Well, I hope you’ll be more enthusiastic later tonight." He put his hand on Shane's back, then lower and lower until his hand rested on the broad end of the buttplug. He pushed it in deeper, watching Shane as he did.

Shane felt his cheeks redden even more. “Sorry, gotta get new drinks,." he mumbled, needing to get out of there. He walked away quickly, back to the kitchens. There were only two chefs now, preparing the last of the food.

Karen eyed him. "What are you doing back here? You should be out there, serving."

"Just needed new glasses," he explained, putting the tray down and loading up full glasses. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He could do this. There were just twenty perverts here that he would have to deal with. He could handle being touched and groped, and he was getting used to the buttplug.

"Well, get back out there, then," Karen told him, gesturing for him to leave. "I've got enough things to do, wrapping up in here."

He stared at her as he picked up his tray. "Wrap up? The party's over already?"

"No, of course not. But we're done in here," she said, pointing at the chefs. "The food has been prepared and I'll put those trays out once you're all done with the champagne. After the food, you'll be back to serving drinks, and those don't require preparation." She shrugged. "It's all wine, beer, maybe some vodka or whiskey. Simple stuff. Even you should be able to manage that."

"Of course!" he bristled. "I was just... surprised you'd all be leaving." He had assumed Karen was some sort of event coordinator, and that she'd be here until the end.

"This is a very exclusive, private party," Karen told him, with a look that said that he should've known this. "Mr. Miller doesn't want anyone in the house who isn't supposed to be here. He's very attached to his privacy." She eyed him. "You'd do well to remember that. Anyway, back out with you. Don't come back until all your flutes are empty."

Shane walked out, forcing a smile on his face as he entered the sitting room. Most of the guests were still holding flutes, and he saw a few of the other rentboys lean closer to the older men, laughing with them and letting them touch and grope.

Shane moved from group to group, offering the men champagne before moving on before anyone could do more than leer at him. He was about to walk up to a group of four men, two of them without champagne, when suddenly his buttplug began vibrating hard.

He gasped, stumbling and nearly falling to his knees at the sudden sensation, and he watched as the three remaining champagne flutes fell off the tray and onto the carpet. He stared at the growing stain while the buttplug kept vibrating inside his ass.

"Oh dear, you've made a mess of things!" Mr. Miller appeared by his side, seemingly out of nowhere. "I shall have to punish you for that. With me, boy."

Shane stared at him. "You did this to me," he hissed.

Mr. Miller smiled, and moved his hands in his pocket until the buttplug stopped vibrating entirely. "No, you did this. I couldn't know that you'd trip and let the glasses fall, could I?" He raised his voice. "I said, with me, boy, unless you want to be disciplined further."

Shane shut his mouth, and followed Mr. Miller, who assured his guests that Shane would be back soon enough.

Mr. Miller went into the kitchen. "A bit of an accident in the living room," he told Karen. "Shane here was clumsy."

"Why am I not surprised?" she replied, shaking her head at him. "You'll be pleased to know the food is ready to be served, sir."

"Excellent work, Karen. Get the other boys started on that. I'll deal with Shane here, I'll be right back."

Mr. Miller went back to the guest room where he had first humiliated Shane. "Remove the briefs," he told Shane. "And the plug."

"Thank fuck," Shane muttered, reaching back to pull the plug out of his ass. It slipped out, and it was slick from the lube. He pulled his briefs down, throwing them on the floor along with the plug. Then he looked at what Mr. Miller was holding, and he shook his head. "What? No, no fucking way." It was a thicker, longer buttplug and a tiny g-string. "Please, no." It was humiliating enough in the tight briefs, this would be even worse.

"I have to punish you, Shane," Mr. Miller told him, walking over to him. "So, be a good boy and get down on all fours."

"Why can't you do this to one of the others?" he asked, stepping back. "They want this! You should see them, they're all over your friends!"

"Of course they are. They know they're getting paid per sexual act," Mr. Miller replied. "Depends on the act, of course. No point in paying the same for anal as for a handjob." He smiled at Shane. "But you, Shane, are far more fun. You've never been fucked. You've never given a blowjob. This is all new for you."

"You're getting off on it, aren't you?" Shane snapped. "On me not really wanting to."

"Well, yes." Mr. Miller smiled, kneeling down behind him. He lubed up the buttplug. "Of course, I think you'll enjoy yourself before the night is over. You reluctant boys always end up begging the loudest for a big dick up your ass."

Shane shook his head as he felt the buttplug against his ass. His hole was still slick from the previous plug, and it slipped in easier. "Not gonna beg for anything," he managed. He was stretched wider, and he felt every bump and ridge of the buttplug. He felt stuffed full, but he knew that an actual dick would be even bigger.

"We'll see," Mr. Miller said, pushing the buttplug in, then slapping him hard on his ass. He moved to sit down on the bed. "For now, why don't you give me a blowjob? I want to see what you can take before I offer you to my friends." He unbuttoned himself, freeing his dick and stroking it in front of Shane's eyes.

Shane could only stare as Mr. Miller's dick grew harder and thicker. He gulped. He'd never even touched another guy's dick, never mind sucked one. "S-seriously?"

"Yes, Shane. If I'm going to tell my friends they can make you suck them off, I want to make sure you can do a tolerable job of it. Sloppiness has its charm, but there are limits." He beckoned for Shane to come closer.

Shane crawled over, his cheeks reddening as Mr. Miller smiled down at him. "You're a fucking pervert."

"I know," Mr. Miller said, reaching out to run his fingers through Shane's hair. "And there's nothing you do about it. So, open your mouth and suck my cock, boy."

Shane glared at him, but obediently opened his mouth. He tentatively licked Mr. Miller's dick. The man's dick tasted a little salty, but otherwise it wasn't all that different from licking skin. The dick was hard against his tongue, and hot.

"I said 'suck', not 'lick'." Mr. Miller curled his fingers into a fist, and pushed Shane down, forcing Shane to suck his dick.

Shane gagged on it before Mr. Miller pulled him about an inch back. The man's dick was hot and heavy in his mouth, and he wasn't sure what to do, so he mimicked what girls had done to him. He wanted this to be over quickly. He pressed his tongue against Mr. Miller's cock, and bobbed his head up and down.

"Better," Mr. Miller told him, then pushed him down until he was gagging again. "Relax, Shane. Breathe."

But he couldn't. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he pushed back until Mr. Miller finally let him come up for air. He was only allowed one deep breathe before Mr. Miller pushed back down onto his dick.

Shane tried to focus on his breathing as he sucked, trying to take Mr. Miller's cock as deep as he could without gagging, hoping Mr. Miller wouldn't push him back down again, but of course he did.

Mr. Miller groaned above him. "Yes, boy, just like that," he said, as Shane gagged. "Take it." He pulled Shane up enough so he'd stop gagging. "Every other boy here can deepthroat a dick, Shane. My friends will be expecting you to do the same, although like me, they'll enjoy seeing you struggle."

It was all the warning Shane had before Mr. Miller pushed him back down again. Shane would be gagging a couple of times, then be pulled up one or two inches, and go back to bobbing up and down, but always knowing he'd be shoved down again.

Shane wasn't sure how long he was there, on his knees, sucking off Mr. Miller, but eventually, the man kept groaning and thrusting forward with his hips. His other hand came to rest on Shane's cheek, keeping him in place as Mr. Miller started fucking his face.

"Oh, yes, boy, suck my cock. You're gonna swallow it all, aren't you? Gonna swallow it like a cocksucking whore," Mr. Miller muttered, pulling a little on Shane's hair. "Take it deeper, boy."

Mr. Miller thrust forward, making Shane gag again, and then he pulled back. Shane felt the dick twitch in his mouth, then his mouth was filled with salty come, and he struggled to swallow it all. Finally, Mr. Miller let go of him, pushing him away. "Put the g-string on, Shane," Mr. Miller replied, smirking. "Time for you to re-join the party. You're good enough at sucking cock."

Shane wasn't sure if he should be ashamed, or pleased. He put the red g-string on, frowning a little at the pouch for his dick and balls.

Mr. Miller, having buttoned himself up again, stood in front of him and sighed. "Let me," he said, reaching out to take Shane's cock in one hand and the g-string in the other. He tucked Shane's balls and dick neatly inside the pouch. "There we go." He palmed Shane's cock through the thin fabric of the g-string. "Mmm, red suits you."

He walked around Shane to make sure the buttplug stayed in, moving the string between his cheeks until it was in place, and pushed the buttplug in deeper.

"This one vibrates too, of course," Mr. Miller told him. "Try not to spill anything again."

Shane snorted. "If you didn't want me to spill anything, you wouldn't turn on the vibrator."

Mr. Miller moved across the room, taking a different remote control from the nightstand. "Yes, but if you were better at serving, it wouldn't be a problem."

Shane closed his eyes as he felt the vibrations. The vibrations were stronger because the buttplug was bigger, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Do you like it, Shane?"

Shane opened his eyes to look at Mr. Miller, and shook his head.

"Tell me you don't like it."

"I – I  don't like it," Shane managed, then moaned in pleasure. His cheeks burned.

Mr. Miller smirked at him. "Yes, I thought you'd like this one more than the first one. Let's re-join the party, shall we?"

Shane let out a gasp of relief when the buttplug stopped vibrating.

*

Back in the kitchen, the chefs, Karen, and most of the food trays had gone. Mr. Miller pointed out one with six rows of small, round pieces of toast on the trays, each row with a different spread and garnish. "Bring that one with you, Shane. Come on."

Shane followed quietly, wondering if anyone would be able to tell he had just sucked off Mr. Miller. He had wiped his face, but could still taste the come. He felt embarrassed, and hoped he wouldn't have to do it again.

Mr. Miller immediately headed for a group of three men, and Shane was left in the doorway. He headed for a different group, offering them the hors d'oeuvres.

The eyes of the four men were all on his groin, and Shane felt his face turn red. The pouch drew attention to his dick, and because the pouch was only tiny, the lack of pubic hair was obvious.

"Ah yes, Miller's special boy," one of the men said, smiling. "How wonderful." He took one of the hors d'oeuvres. "Looks delicious." He smirked at Shane as he said it.

Shane remained quiet. So, that was what he was? Miller's special boy? One of the other man had called him that too. He moved on to the next group, who also smiled when they saw his g-string. While they didn't say anything to him, he could feel their hot gazes on him as they smiled.

They all knew. Every man in here knew he wasn't a rentboy, that he wasn't an escort, that he wasn't being paid to be here. They knew he hadn't wanted to be here, and they were all getting off on it.

Shane wasn't sure if he was angry, or scared, at that realisation. He kept serving, moving around with his tray. He looked around for the other young men, and only saw one. He sidled up to the tall blond who was batting his eyes at an older man with grey hair.

The blond gave him a brief glare. "Something wrong?" he asked, his voice sweet.

Great, this guy probably thought Shane was after the old man. The blond couldn't be farther from the truth. "No, I was just, er, wondering where the others were," he asked quietly.

The older gentleman laughed. "They're all _busy_ , boy. They're busy serving."

"But they aren't here," Shane protested, then realised what the man meant. "Oh, you mean they're –”

"Doing what they do best," the blond said, and smiled up at the older man. "Of course, I'm better."

"I'm sure you are," the older man said, but he looked Shane up and down, his eyes resting on his pouch. "Ah, you're the one Miller mentioned, aren't you?"

Shane nodded, and tried to ignore the blond glaring at him again. "I am, sir. I, uhm, need to be going."

He walked off, going back to offering the hors d'oeuvres to the various older men. Of course the rentboys were just doing their jobs. They were probably sucking dick or being fucked in one of the guest rooms right now.

He tried not to think that that would happen to him sooner rather than later.

No, back to offering food to people, and hoping they wouldn't leer too much, or grope his ass again, or squeeze it.

His tray was half-empty when he felt the vibrations. He quickly leaned against a wall before they got stronger, and he bit back a moan. He nearly dropped the tray, but grabbed it with both hands, and the hors d'oeuvres stayed on.

As the vibrations continued, Shane focused on not moaning and clutched the tray tightly. His hands trembled, but not enough to spill anything. Oh God, it felt so good.

Then, the vibrating became more intense. "Fuck!" he called out, unable to hold it in.

The room fell silent, and he could feel everyone staring at him. The vibrations decreased, and Mr. Miller walked over to him, shaking his head.

"I didn't spill anything," Shane managed. He held the tray out to Mr. Miller.

"We don't tolerate language like that," Mr. Miller told him. "At least, no in here. Back to the kitchen with you." He raised his voice as he continued, "and after that, you'll be serving in the library, where you'll have to be quiet."

The men in the room started talking again, and Shane wondered why. Was there something special about the library?

He followed Mr. Miller back to the kitchen, and he put the tray back on the table. "You fucking set me up again!"

Mr. Miller tutted, and quick as a flash, reached out to pinch Shane's right nipple. He twisted it, making Shane yelp. "I told you," he said, twisting it further. "If you were better at serving, that wouldn't be a problem."

He gasped in pain, rubbing across his chest when Mr. Miller finally let go of him. "What're you gonna now?" he spat. "Parade me around naked? Stuff a bigger buttplug up me?"

"No, you'll be serving in the library, as I said," Mr. Miller told him. "Well, you'll be serving next to the library, really." He smiled. "But first, allow me to offer you a drink."

He wanted to reject it because he didn't want to say 'yes' to anything Mr. Miller offered, but he was getting thirsty. He hadn't had anything to drink ever since he got here. "Okay," he said, watching Mr. Miller closely.

The man pulled a bottle from one of the cupboards, and going by the label, it seemed to be wine or something. It was dark red, and when Mr. Miller handed the wine glass to him, Shane smelled it. Yep, definitely wine. "You know I'm not supposed to drink, right?" he asked.

Mr. Miller laughed. "Oh, don't tell me you've never had alcohol before, Shane. Besides, you're only getting one glass. I can't have my special boy get drunk, can I?" He put the bottle back in the cupboard. "Go on, drink."

Shane took a sip. He didn't like wine very much, but this was all right. He finished the drink quickly, and felt a little lightheaded. "Next time, I'll just have some water."

Mr. Miller smiled. "Fair enough. I wouldn't drink more than one glass of that wine too. It has very powerful aphrodisiac effects. Very useful for some of my friends, you understand."

"What the – why would you give that to me?" Shane demanded. He didn't need an aphrodisiac. The last thing he wanted was to be turned on while he was being used by perverts.

Mr. Miller moved over to him. "Because I want you to have a good time here, Shane. I want you to enjoy yourself." He palmed Shane's dick, cupping his pouch. "I want you to come multiple times. I want you to beg to be stuffed full of dick."

"Never," Shane replied, glaring back at the older man.

"The night's still young," Mr. Miller said, stroking Shane's dick.

Despite his feelings, Shane felt himself shudder in pleasure. Mr. Miller knew what he was doing, and his dick was getting harder. The pouch was getting too tight as it had to stretch around his hardening dick.

Mr. Miller smiled, glancing down, then pulled his hand away from Shane's half-hard dick. "Hmm, the aphrodisiac doesn't work that fast. Clearly, you were enjoying that."

"Don't touch me," Shane snapped, flush with embarrassment.

"Very well. We can set you up next to the library and you can serve my friends there. Follow me."

Shane followed, anxious and worried, and all too aware of his half-hard dick. The anxiety didn't go away when he saw what was on the other side of the door that Mr. Miller opened in a hallway he hadn't been down before. It must've been an old broom cupboard, completely emptied out. There were three holes at waist level, and Shane got the sinking feeling what they were for. "A fucking glory hole?" he asked, incredulous. "What the fuck, no."

Mr. Miller slapped him on the ass, hard. "Yes, a glory hole, and yes, you'll be serving in here for as long as I see fit. You give tolerable blowjobs, perhaps after some time in here, you'll learn."

"I'm not gonna sit here and suck dick, you sicko," Shane told him, definitely angry now.

Mr. Miller looked at him, surprisingly calm. "Oh, well, if you won't be a good, obedient boy, I guess I'll have to ask my security team to visit your parents. Your choice, but you did promise earlier that you'd be on your best behaviour. I'm a little disappointed, Shane."

Shit, his parents. He couldn't let them get hurt, even if this was all his dad's fault. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll sit in your stupid gloryhole and suck dick."

"I knew you'd change your mind. Kneel down, please," Mr. Miller told him.

Shane obeyed, kneeling down in the broom cupboard. He ducked his head to peek through the holes. On the other side of the wall he could see the library. There were already five guys in there, talking amongst themselves. The walls were lined with bookcases, and there were old-fashioned leather couches and chairs in the centre, with a coffee table. One of the men was sitting in a chair, casually reading a book and sipping wine.

Shane wondered if it was aphrodisiac wine, or regular wine.

"How many are there, Shane?" Mr. Miller asked behind him.

"Uhm, five," he replied.

"Hmm, I'm sure more will be along shortly. Hands behind your back."

Shane turned his head. "Why?"

Mr. Miller pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pockets. They were gleaming metal. "Because I just gave you an aphrodisiac, and I don't want you sitting here, jerking off, while you should be serving."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna jerk off. Unlike you, I'm not into any of this."

"Then you won't have any issue with me cuffing your hands behind your back. Do it, Shane. Now."

Shane sighed, and obeyed. The handcuffs were cold against his skin, but not too tight.

Mr. Miller stepped back, and he must've grabbed the remote control again, because Shane could feel a light vibration in his ass. "There, that feels better, doesn't it?"

Shane ignored him. "How long do I have to stay in here?"

"For as long as I think is necessary," Mr. Miller replied. "I'll be in the library, so I'll know if you aren't being a good, obedient boy."

Shane turned his head as the door was closed behind him. He heard the turn of a key in the lock, and he experimentally shoved against the door with his shoulder. It didn't budge.

Great, he was locked in here by some sicko who wanted him to suck cock for the next... ugh, Shane hoped he wouldn't be in here too long. On the bright side, no one would be able to push his head down and make him gag.

It wasn't long before he saw the door of the library open, and Mr. Miller walk inside. He talked to a few of the men in there, and one of them, a man in his fifties with greying curls, immediately walked over to the holes.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled his cock out and pushed it through the middle hole.

Shane stared at the limp cock for a moment, then started licking.

On the other side of the wall, the man groaned. "You're supposed to suck, boy! Come on!"

"Give him time!" Mr. Miller called out. "He's only sucked his first cock about fifteen minutes ago."

"Yours, I take it?" one of the other men said, and laughed. "Don't blame you. Tell me, have you fucked him yet?"

Shane opened his mouth, feeling his cheeks burn as the men talked about him as if he wasn't even here.

"No, but he's been wearing a buttplug all evening, to help him prepare for later," Mr. Miller explained.

The man he was sucking off moaned, and Shane felt his dick swell up in his mouth. It was thicker than Mr. Miller's, and tasted a little different. Still, nothing he couldn't handle, but the sooner it was out of his mouth, the better. He began bobbing back and forth, focusing on the tip, and pressing his tongue against when the man groaned.

"Oh yes, much better boy, take me deeper," the man told him.

Shane tried, but soon found himself gagging. Well, he wasn't gonna do that again, so he stuck to bobbing back and forth, sucking on the dick in his mouth.

He felt the man thrust forward, groaning louder, and Shane increased his efforts, trying to take him deeper again for as long as he could without gagging. He just wanted this man to come and get out of his mouth.

“Mmm,” the man on the other side of the wall moaned. “You’re very enthusiastic!”

Shane felt his cheeks redden. He didn’t like this! He wasn’t enthusiastic! But there was no point arguing. He also didn’t stop doing his best. Not doing his best would only mean having a dick in his mouth for longer.

He shifted on his knees, moving closer to the wall. That made bobbing back and forth a little easier.

It wasn’t long before the man started to groan and thrust faster, and Shane pressed his tongue against the man’s dick. The man was close, moaning now with every breath, and then he pushed hard against the wall.

Shane leaned back to avoid gagging, and winced as come shot down his throat. He swallowed it, pulling back once the man finished coming.

Only a few seconds later, another cock was pushed through the hole on Shane’s left. It was hard already, and Shane wondered if the man had been watching, waiting for Shane to finish.

He shuffled over on his knees, licking first, then wrapping his lips around it. It wasn’t as thick as the previous dick, at least, and a little smaller. He took it deeper, listening to the man’s groans. When he gagged on the dick, he pulled back, and began bobbing back and forth. That tactic had worked well on the other man, after all.

His eyes grew wide when he felt the buttplug in his ass start to vibrate harder. No, dammit, why was Mr. Miller doing this to him? He was doing good, right? He was sucking dick and had made one guy come.

He focused on the dick in his mouth, on sucking and licking and taking it as deep as he could. The vibrations grew stronger and he moaned, arching his back. Why did it feel so good?

“Ooh, you like this?” the man said, and Shane could him hear him laugh. “You must be.”

Shane felt himself grew red. There was no point in arguing. What could he say? ‘No, it’s the butt plug making me moan’? He kept sucking, trying to keep himself from moaning as the plug kept vibrating in his ass. He found himself thrusting his hips, as if he was trying to fuck something, but there was nothing there.

His own cock was hardening, straining against the fabric of the pouch. It was getting a little uncomfortable, which was good, because at least that took his mind off of how good the plug was feeling.

He felt the man’s dick twitch in his mouth, then come filled his mouth, dribbling past his lips and down his chin. Shane swallowed the rest, licking his lips, and could feel come dry on his chin. Ugh, he felt disgusting.

“Enjoy your time in there, boy!” the man told him.

Shane glared at the hole. “Fuck you!” he yelled. Then he cried out as the plug in his ass suddenly sped up, making him lean against the wall. Oh God, this was too much. He moaned as the vibrations grew stronger, and he was thrusting in the air, wanting more, wanting to come. “Oooh, fuck!”  

As sudden as they had started, the vibrations stopped. Shane was panting, leaning against the wall.

“Language, boy,” Mr. Miller told him, from the other side of the wall. “Put your mouth to better use.”

Shane groaned when a new dick was shoved through the hole in the middle. It wasn’t Mr. Miller’s cock, and one he hadn’t seen before. Without the vibrations in his ass, it was easier to focus on sucking dick and getting the guy off, but he also missed it. At least with the vibrations, he had felt good.

At least he wasn’t moaning around the man’s dick, and he was able to take it deeper without immediately gagging, which was good. He bobbed back and forth, feeling his jaw start to ache. This was his third dick already, maybe Mr. Miller would give him a break soon?

He snorted at the thought of that. No, Mr. Miller was too much of a sicko to do that. He probably loved the idea of making Shane suck dick until his jaw was completely sore.

The man on the other side was quiet, only grunting when he came, and Shane once again swallowed it all. Ugh, he was never getting used to the taste, but it was better than letting it dry on his chin.

He wasn’t surprised that the next dick slid through only seconds later. He glanced through one of the holes, and could see three guys standing around the holes, the one with his dick pushed through and the other two standing a few feet away, waiting their turn.

He glanced around the room, spotting five other men and Mr. Miller. He wondered whose cocks he had sucked, and if they would want another blowjob. He really hoped not.

“Boy, what’s taking so long?” the man who was at the hole demanded. “Suck my dick, now!”

Shane quickly moved over, then groaned as the plug suddenly sprang to live. “Oooh, ooh, fuck!” he moaned, as pleasure shot up through his body. He whimpered, opening his mouth to lick at the dick in front of him.

“Finally,” the man grumbled, and only then did the vibrations end.

Shane groaned as he took the man’s dick as deep as he could for as long as he could. Just get him to come quickly. The sooner Shane could get them off, the sooner he would be out of this gloryhole.

“Oh, you really like this, don’t you?” the man told him, moaning slightly. “Mmm, that’s right, take me deeper.”

Shane’s cheeks reddened again. Once this was over, he’d tell those guys exactly why he’d been doing his best. Still, if this guy liked it when Shane took him deep, he’d keep doing that. Everything to get this guy out of his mouth again.

Once the man had come down his throat, he dealt with the two other men in quick succession. Both were fully hard by the time they pushed their cocks through the hole, their dicks red and hot. Shane wondered if maybe they’d been jerking themselves off a little in anticipation. He sucked and licked and got better at letting dicks slide down his throat. He tilted his head for a better angle, making it easier to breathe, and tried not to gag.

The plug in his ass remained still as he sucked the first guy’s cock, but vibrated on a low setting during the second one. It was a little maddening, since it wasn’t fast enough to be enjoyable, but still distracting.

Shane sat back after finishing off that guy’s cock. So far, he had sucked six dicks. Since no one shoved their dick through one of the holes, he glanced into the room again. He couldn’t see a clock on the wall, so he had no idea what time it was or how long he had been in here.

He could see that more men had entered the room. It was difficult to count, but he thought there were at least a dozen.

He sat back when he saw someone walk up to the hole on the right, and he opened his mouth so he could start licking immediately.

“Ooh!” the man gasped, clearly surprised. His cock rapidly hardened further in Shane’s mouth. “Eager little slut, are we? Good boy.”

Shane rolled his eyes, even as he felt a flush of embarrassment. He tried to focus on sucking, but the man on the other side was feeling talkative.

“Oh yes, nice and deep. Oh, oh, yes, good boy, gagging on my cock but still keeping it down. Mmm, you’re a good cocksucking slut, aren’t you? Bet you love being in there, on your knees, servicing us. Bet your dick is hard and aching.”

Shane tried to ignore that one, because it was kinda true. His dick was hard from the regular vibrations from the plug, and that aphrodisiac wine Mr. Miller had given him. He couldn’t help being hard! It wasn’t because he liked this!

“Are you jerking off in there?” The man chuckled. “Or did our friend cuff your hands behind your back.” He groaned. “Mmm, I hope he did. I hope you’re hard and desperate in there, slut. Desperate for more cock.” He let out another deep groan, thrusting forward. “Fuck, yes, take it deeper, you whore, gag around my dick. Bet you love gagging on dick, sluts like you always do.”

Shane tried not to listen, but the man was so close to him and every word was clear as crystal. Shane kept taking him as deep as he could, because the man seemed to love that the most, and Shane really wanted him gone. He didn’t want to listen to the filth coming from that man.

“Oh yeah,” the man groaned, low and deep. “Fuck, take it, slut. Take it deep, c’mon, you can take it, whore, yeah, you like that. Fuck, that feels good!”

Shane was gagging around the man’s dick, and had to pull back for air. He was panting, then took a deep breath and swallowed him down.

The man kept grunting as Shane bobbed back and forth, his words becoming slurred as he got closer to coming, but Shane could still make out ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ every now and then, along with the occasional ‘fuck’.

The man came down his throat, groaning as he did. “Well done, boy. You’re gonna make an excellent cocksucker. Just keep practising.” The man chuckled. “But I’m sure you will, slut.”

Shane was trembling after that one, and he stared at the new cock that appeared through the hole. The man’s words were still whirling through his brain. Slut. Excellent cocksucker.

“Well?” the man in front of him said, thrusting forward impatiently.

Shane started sucking, relieved this man was quieter. He was moaning and groaning, yes, but at least he didn’t keep talking.

The minutes passed, and every now and then the vibrations in his ass would grow stronger, making Shane shiver with pleasure and moan around whichever dick was in his mouth. The man would moan, enjoying the feeling, or laugh and tell Shane he was being an eager, horny slut.

He had lost count of how many dicks he’d already sucked. He was pretty sure a few of them he had sucked more than once, and there was dried-up come on his chin. He hadn’t been able to swallow everything.

Then, after what might’ve been the fifteenth dick, or the seventeenth – Shane didn’t think it was the twentieth, that seemed too many – the door behind him opened. Shane blinked at the sudden influx of light, turning his head slowly.

Mr. Miller stood behind him, and smiled. “Do you know how long you’ve been here, boy?”

Shane shrugged. “No?”

“Two hours!” Mr. Miller told him, then he leaned down to uncuff Shane’s wrists. He helped Shane to stand. “And you sucked nineteen dicks in that time. That’s more than I expected, Shane. You were very enthusiastic.”

“Jus’ wanted it over with,” he mumbled, rubbing at his wrists.

Mr. Miller laughed. “Boy, I would’ve kept you in there for two hours anyway, no matter how many dicks you sucked!” He was smiling down at Shane. “All my friends said you were very eager.”

Shane found himself blushing. “I wasn’t! I wanted them to finish quickly!”

Mr. Miller just kept smiling. “Whatever you say, boy.” He palmed Shane’s half-hard cock. “Sure you didn’t like it?”

Shane shuddered and his hips jerked forward. “N-no,” he moaned, then gasped as the plug started vibrating. He leaned against Mr. Miller.

“You wanna come, don’t you, boy?” Mr. Miller murmured. “Well, after making so many of my friends come, you’ve definitely earned it.” He turned off the vibrator. “Follow me.”

After spending so long on his knees, Shane’s legs were a little wobbly, but he followed Mr. Miller down the hallway and back into the now empty foyer. Shane looked around, wondering where everyone was.

They headed into the living room, and Shane stopped to stare at one of the rentboys, who was riding the dick of one of the guests, his back to Shane.

Shane couldn’t see the face of the guest, but he could see the way the man’s hands were kneading and squeezing the rentboy’s ass, and how his dick was sliding in and out of the young guy’s ass. The rentboy moaned, arching his back as he kept riding the man’s dick.

“Jealous?” Mr. Miller said quietly.

Shane spluttered indignantly. “No! I was just… where is everyone?”

Mr. Miller gestured towards the sofa. “Well, the rentboys are doing their jobs. The other three are in various guest rooms entertaining other guests. I think there are about fourteen of my friends in the library.”

With that one guy out here, that meant the three other rentboys were entertaining five guys between them. Shane shuddered at the thought of having two of those men all over him.

Mr. Miller led him to a door which opened into the library. Shane felt his face turn red immediately as all the men turned and looked at him. At once, he remembered their moans and groans, the things they had said to him as he had sucked their cocks. He wondered which one of them had been the talkative one, the one to call him a slut and a cocksucker almost constantly.

He started when Mr. Miller put an arm on his shoulder and pushed him forward. “Here he is,” Mr. Miller said. “You’ve been looking your fill all night, and you’ve sampled his mouth. My special boy for the night, Shane.”

Much to Shane’s embarrassment, there was a brief applause from the guests.

“Turn around, boy, show them how pretty you are,” Mr. Miller told him.

With his cheeks still red, Shane turned on the spot slowly. When his ass was facing the men, he heard some quiet mutterings and gasps. They must’ve seen the buttplug.

“Yes, as you can see, I’ve prepared him. This one is only small, of course, but then, our boy here is a virgin,” Mr. Miller explained.

Shane was facing the men again. They had all come closer, forming a half-circle around him and Mr. Miller. Shane looked around, but it was impossible to recognise them from his time in the gloryhole. He’d only really taken a good look at their dicks.

“I don’t suppose you’d consider letting me take his virginity?” one of the men asked, an older man with greying blond hair. He was looking at Shane as if he were a delicious steak.

“Of course not. That honour will be mine,” Mr. Miller said. “Boy, remove your g-string.”

Even though it didn’t cover him, Shane still felt reluctant to remove it. His dick had softened under the stares of those men, and the tightness of the pouch. He stood up slowly, ducking his head to avoid having to look at the men.

“He’s just being shy,” Mr. Miller said, moving closer and wrapping one hand around Shane’s dick. “There’s no need for that, boy.”

Shane grunted as Mr. Miller started to jerk him off. “Please, no,” he mumbled, glancing at the men. They were all riveted, their eyes glued to his cock.

“Come now, boy, only a few minutes ago you were hard and aching,” Mr. Miller told him. “You looked desperate to come.”

He remembered that feeling well, and his dick was already responding to Mr. Miller’s touches. “Stop touching me!”

Mr. Miller slid his other hand in his pocket, and turned on the buttplug, increasing the intensity.

Shane’s knees buckled, and he clamped his mouth shut. Fuck, it felt so good, having his dick stroked and the plug vibrating in his ass.

“Still want me to stop touching you, boy?” Mr. Miller asked, smirking. “Or is there something else you want?”

“Please,” he managed, and hated how it sounded like a moan. “Please, no.”

“You don’t sound very convincing,” Mr. Miller told him, still stroking his cock.

Shane’s hips were jerking forward automatically, rocking into Mr. Miller’s grip. He tried not look at the men, who were all watching him get jerked off. He could see their cocks hardening in their trousers. He ducked his head, but that just meant looking at Mr. Miller’s hand around his cock. “Please!” he moaned.

“Please what, boy? If you want to come, you’ll have to do better than that.”

He was panting now, thrusting into Mr. Miller’s grip. “No,” he managed. “No, let go of me!”

Mr. Miller did, but kept the plug vibrating in his ass. “On your knees, boy,” he said.

Shane sank down to his knees, then grunted as Mr. Miller pushed him forward so he was on his hands and knees. “Don’t,” he managed, groaning softly. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want Mr. Miller to fuck him, and definitely not in front of his friends. “Don’t touch me!”

Mr. Miller slapped his ass hard. “I will fuck you whether you want it or not, boy.”

Shane heard him pull his own trousers down, and he crawled away from Mr. Miller. The other men in the room quickly moved to surround him, preventing him from getting up.

Shane looked up. Shit, he was trapped. “Please!” he moaned.

Mr. Miller grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. “You’re very stubborn. I thought you had accepted what it was you were here for. You’re here to service me and my friends, boy, any way that I see fit.”

“No, please,” Shane managed, then moaned as Mr. Miller increased the vibrations of the plug. “Fuck! Oh fuck, yes!”

“Your body wants it,” Mr. Miller told him, as Shane continued to whimper. “Give into it, boy.”

Shane was panting as Mr. Miller lowered the intensity, then turned the plug off. “Wait,” he said. The plug was pulled out of him, and he was relieved for a moment, then realised what would be next.

Mr. Miller positioned himself behind Shane, then rubbed his dick between his ass cheeks before lining himself up with Shane’s asshole. “What for? You’re ready, boy.”

The other men murmured their agreement, and Shane cried out when Mr. Miller began pushing his dick inside. It was thicker than the buttplug, and even though his ass was lubed up and stretched, it had to stretch wider to take Mr. Miller’s cock. “Please, stop!”

“If you had been less stubborn, I would’ve used more lube,” Mr. Miller informed him. He kept a tight hold on Shane’s hips as he kept pushing.

This was worse than Shane had imagined. He was forced to stretch wider and wider around Mr. Miller’s dick, and all around him were men watching it with approval, talking quietly to each other about how good Shane looked, how wonderful he sounded, and how pretty his hole looked stretched around Mr. Miller’s cock.

“I hope he doesn’t get stretched out too much before I get to fuck him,” one of the men said.

“Oh, he’s still young, I’m sure he’ll stay nice and tight,” one of the others said.

Shane sobbed in pain as Mr. Miller kept shoving his dick deeper and deeper. It went a little easier now that the head of his cock had slipped in, but it was still uncomfortable, awkward and humiliating. He was just here as a hole for these men to fuck and use.

“That’s it,” Mr. Miller groaned. “Yes, accept it, boy.” He reached forward, wrapping his hand around Shane’s soft cock, and began to stroke it.

Shane gasped at that. Somehow, this was even worse, the mix of pain and pleasure. He found himself thrusting into Mr. Miller’s grip, wanting more.

“See, you do like it,” Mr. Miller told him. “You’re getting hard again already.”

Shane hung his head. Why was his body responding? Was it still the aphrodisiac? Was that making his dick hard in Mr. Miller’s hand? The worst of the pain was fading as Mr. Miller pushed in deeper. It was still uncomfortable, but he could take it.

“Soon, you’ll be begging me to let you come,” Mr. Miller promised. “Trust me, boy.”

Shane shook his head. He would never beg.

Mr. Miller eventually bottomed out, having filled Shane up completely. Then, he began to thrust, his dick sliding in and out. He never pulled out completely, always leaving a few inches of his dick inside Shane, but his balls slapped against Shane’s ass as he kept stroking Shane’s dick in the same rhythm he was using to fuck Shane.

Shane found himself moving in  the same rhythm, fucking Mr. Miller’s hand and moving back to get fucked by his dick.

“Mmm, good boy,” Mr. Miller groaned. “Yes, you’re eager to be fucked, aren’t you?”

“No, please,” Shane managed, biting back a moan. “Ah, stop it!” He was panting, trying to ignore the pleasure flooding through him. Even the dick in his ass didn’t feel so bad anymore.

Mr. Miller tilted his hips, then began to fuck him harder. “Really?”

Shane’s eyes grew wide. Oh, fuck, this was starting to feel as good as the plug! The constant rubbing of Mr. Miller’s dick inside of him and the increased speed made him whimper. No, fuck, he didn’t want this! “No-o, oh, fuck!” He moaned, his hips rocking back and forth, seeking more pleasure.

“You want to come, boy? You want to come on my dick?”

“Ah, ah, fuck!” he yelled, hating the way his body was reacting. He felt hot all over, the pleasure increasing. He did want to come.

“Do you want to come, boy?”

“Yes!” he sobbed. “Yes!”

“Beg for it,” Mr. Miller told him.

Shane groaned. He didn’t want to beg. Besides, he was close already. It wasn’t like Mr. Miller could stop him from coming. He moved faster, moaning in pleasure, trying to ignore what the men around him said, how his own increased speed meant that he must really like being fucked.

“Beg for it, boy, or I won’t let you come.”

Shane ignored him, focused on his own pleasure. He’d come, and there was nothing Mr. Miller could do to stop it. The man  kept fucking him, so clearly he was enjoying this way too much to quit.

Shane closed his eyes, whimpering and moaning as Mr. Miller kept fucking him and stroking his cock. He was close, so close. He could feel it build up inside of him.

Then, just as Shane felt like he was about to come, Mr. Miller’s hands gripped him tight around the base. Too tight. Shane shuddered, and his orgasm faded away.

Mr. Miller was still fucking him at a leisurely place, and Shane sobbed. “I did tell you to beg, boy.”

“No, please, this isn’t fair! You have to let me come!” he yelled. Hadn’t Mr. Miller said earlier that he had earned it?

“If you want to come, you have to ask,” Mr. Miller said, loosening his grip on Shane’s dick. “Nicely.”

Shane whimpered. He was desperate to come, his entire body was aching and desperate. He had never wanted anything more in his life. “Please,” he mumbled. “Please, I wanna come.”

“I can’t hear you, boy.”

Shane moaned as Mr. Miller started stroking his cock again. He didn’t think he could take it if Mr. Miller stopped him from having another orgasm. “Please,” he moaned. “Please, I wanna come. Let me come, please!”

“What do you think, gentlemen?” Mr. Miller asked.

Shane felt hot with humiliation as various men answered.

“Yes, he has begged very nicely.”

“No, he’s been way too much of a brat. He should get a spanking.”

“Let him come first, then we’ll spank him.”

“I definitely wanna see him come.”

“I don’t think he deserves it.”

“He did suck cock very well, didn’t he?”

“Oh yes, total cock slut. Good point, he should get to come for doing so well in the gloryhole. Very enthusiastic.”

There were more murmurings of agreement, and Mr. Miller laughed. “Very well, you’ll be allowed to come. But,” he added, “I have to agree that you deserve a spanking for being such a brat.”

“Okay,” Shane said, moaning again. He could take a spanking if it meant finally getting to come. “Please, I just wanna come, please.”

Mr. Miller started to fuck him faster and harder, and increased the speed of his wrist.

Shane moaned, arching his back and fucking himself on Mr. Miller’s dick and into his hand. “Please,” he muttered, “fuck, please!”

The pleasure was building up inside of him again, as it kept growing, part of him was scared Mr. Miller would stop him from coming again. But he didn’t, and Shane groaned as his orgasm hit him hard, making his vision turn white as he floated on pleasure. Fuck, he had never had an orgasm this intense. He was shuddering underneath Mr. Miller, who kept fucking him throughout.

His elbows could barely hold him up once that overwhelming feeling faded, and it hurt to have Mr. Miller still fucking him relentlessly. Fortunately, he felt Mr. Miller’s speed increase, a sure sign the other man was closer, and soon after that his dick twitched inside Shane.

Shane felt himself be filled with come as Mr. Miller grunted in pleasure as he came, shoving his dick in deep.

Mr. Miller pulled out slowly. “So, who’s next?” he asked.

Shane whimpered as all the men seemed to reach for him at once. He felt hands on his ass, his thighs, his back, and on his balls. They were tugging and stroking, and it was too much. He tried to move away, but there were hands everywhere.

“Put him on the couch,” Mr. Miller said. “Come on, there’s plenty of time for you all to fuck his ass or his mouth again.”

Shane felt hands slide underneath his arms and thighs as he was picked up by four or five men and dropped on the sofa, rolled onto his back. “Wait,” he said, as one of the men pushed his knees up to his chest, exposing his ass. “Wait!”

“We’ve waited long enough, boy,” one of the men told him, stroking Shane’s face. “Waited all night to fuck that pretty ass of yours.”

Shane stared up at him, wondering if this man, with his dark eyes was the one who had told him he was such a good little cocksucker. “Just – just give me a second!” he pleaded. He couldn’t take another fucking, not so soon.

“He has a point,” Mr. Miller said. “Besides, didn’t we all agree that he needed a spanking?”

The man who had been holding Shane’s knees to his chest nodded. “Yeah, we did.” He let go of one knees, then slapped Shane’s ass hard. “Hmm, nice.”

Shane sobbed with the sudden pain. “Wait!”

“Honestly, boy, what do you want? To be fucked or spanked?” Mr. Miller asked.

Shane was breathing hard. He didn’t think he could take getting fucked, not after his overwhelming orgasm. But a spanking? The men around him were watching him eagerly. He gulped. “I’ll, er, I’ll take the spanking.”

“Good boy,” Mr. Miller said. He gave the other men a nod.

Shane felt hands all over him again, manoeuvring his body into position like he was a puppet. His knees were on the seat of the couch, his chest across the back, and his head and arms were dangling down the back, where most of the men were still standing. He felt three hands on his shoulders and upper back, keeping him in place.

There was also a pair of hands stroking his sides and back, and four hands squeezing and stroking his ass.

“Look, you can still see your come leaking out,” one of the men said.

Shane could only stare down at the dark green carpet and the four pairs of shoes, but he found himself blushing. He could feel it himself, Mr. Miller’s come sliding out of his ass.

He cried out when a hand landed hard on his ass, and he tried to move out of the way. Immediately the hands pressed down on him. He was spanked again and again by the same hand, then another hand spanked him twice in the same spot, making him cry out in pain.

“Mmm, he has a very nice ass for spanking,” one of the men murmured. Shane felt fingers glide down his ass. “Look, he’s already turning red!”

“Out of the way,” a gruff voice said, and a larger hand came down on his ass.

Shane squirmed, beginning to regret his choice, but they wouldn’t let him up. “Please!”

“You agreed to a spanking, boy,” Mr. Miller told him. Shane felt fingers slide through his hair. “And you have been a brat, protesting every step of the way. Although you behaved beautifully in the gloryhole, I will give you that.”

“Please,” he managed, and winced as another hand slapped him hard. “Ah!”

“Hmm, ten more, then you’ll get fucked. That sounds fair,” Mr. Miller told him, patting him on the head.

Shane winced at each and every one of the remaining swats. It hurt, and his ass felt like it was on fire, red and hot and sore all over. They pulled his thighs and knees further apart, and someone spanked him close to his balls. Shane winced, then cried out when they hit the same spot again.

“Do you think we need a spreader for him? Keep his legs nice and spread wide?”

“Hmm, makes it more difficult to put him in a different position. Let’s leave him like this.”

The first man chuckled. “Oh, like we need him in a different position to be fucked. And look, his mouth is accessible too.”

Shane was relieved when the final slap was delivered to his ass. But what the man said was true. Since he was hanging over the back of the couch, his mouth was at waist height. He pushed himself up a little, surprised that they let him.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” One of the men behind the couch asked him. He had one hand on Shane’s shoulder. “That’s what you get for being a brat.”

He felt hands on his ass again, kneading and spreading his cheeks, then something cold and slick between his cheeks. He turned his head, watching as two men busied themselves. One kept his cheeks spreads, the other fingered his ass, spreading the lube.

“You’re gonna get fucked now, boy,” the man with his hand on Shane’s shoulder said. “Can’t wait to hear you moan like a slut.”

Shane ducked his head, looking away from the men working on his ass, and away from the man who was talking to him. He was shuddering at the fingers inside of him, not sure if it felt good or bad. He was relieved when they slipped out of him. When something blunt and hard pushed at his hole, he dug his fingers into the fabric of the couch.

The man’s thick dick slipped in with little difficulty, and the man groaned. “Mmm, still tight!”

Shane sucked in a breath. After the spanking his ass was still sore, and it hurt as the man slid in deeper and bottomed out, but it didn’t hurt as much as when Mr. Miller had done it. His ass still felt hot, but it wasn’t so bad.

The man began to fuck him hard, his hips snapping forward, making Shane moan in pain as the man’s hips brushed against Shane’s sore ass.

“See, you like it, don’t you?”

“No, please, it’s – the spanking!”

“Yes, it makes everything feel more intense,” the man told him, rubbing Shane’s shoulder. “The pain and the pleasure.”

So far, Shane was only feeling the aching soreness and pain.

“He should be doing something more useful with his mouth,” one of the other men grumbled, unbuttoning his trousers. “C’mon, you’ve had plenty of practice.”

Shane whimpered when he saw the man’s half-hard cock. Great, more blowjobs. The man put his hand on the back of Shane’s head, and pushed him down onto his cock until he was gagging on it, and only then was Shane allowed to come up for air a little.

“C’mon, you took me deeper than that before.”

Shane groaned around the man’s cock. He had no idea, he couldn’t remember sucking this guy’s cock before, but in the gloryhole he hadn’t been doing this while getting fucked, and he hadn’t been hanging over the back of the couch.

The only thing he could do as one dick thrust into his ass, pushing him forward onto the dick in his mouth, was keep his mouth open and try to breathe. The men were doing the work for him, his body thrust back and forth between them.

The man behind started to groan, fucking him harder and faster, which made Shane jerk forward faster too, forcing the dick deeper into his mouth. When the man slammed into him, the dick in his mouth slid down his throat, and Shane gagged on it while he was filled up with come.

It felt like forever before the man slid out of him and Shane could pull back, away from the dick in his mouth. “Holy shit,” he said, panting.

“That’s long enough.” Shane’s head was pushed back down again, and Shane continued to suck cock, even as he felt come dribble out of his ass.

Another dick was prodding at his hole only seconds later. It was thinner than the previous one, and slid inside easily.

It felt a little better, this one. The pleasure was already winning out from the pain, and he could feel his dick start to harden. Shane blushed as he realised his cock was hardening. No one was even touching him down there! He tried to close his legs so no one would notice, but trying to do that only drew the attention of the men around him.

“Hey, keep them spread!” One of them yelled.

Shane felt hands on his ankles and knees, pulling them further apart. The man kept fucking him and Shane moaned as the slight change in angle meant being fucked was feeling really good right now.

The cock in his mouth began to jerk and twitch, and come flooded his mouth a few seconds later. He could barely swallow at all, and come slipped out of his mouth and down his chin as the man pulled out. “Oh, oh,” Shane moaned, hanging his head. Oh fuck, it really was starting to feel good.

“Look, his cock is hard! Good boy, enjoying yourself!” He felt his hair get ruffled, and Shane whimpered. He didn’t want to enjoy this.

Another man rubbed his hard cock against Shane’s cheeks until Shane opened his lips to let him deeper, and he licked and sucked as he was getting fucked. It was a welcome distraction from the pleasure.

But the pleasure grew as Shane kept getting fucked hard and deep, and he felt an orgasm build. Fuck, he didn’t want to come! But it was inevitable, it just felt too good, and he couldn’t resist it. He moaned and whimpered around the cock in his mouth, rocking his hips and closing his eyes as that made everything feel better.

“Slut’s definitely getting into it,” one of the men said.

Shane didn’t care. It felt too good to care about anything but the amazing pleasure. He’d worry about the humiliation later.

His orgasm hit him hard, though not as intense as the previous one. He shuddered as he came, moaning around the dick in his mouth, and his own orgasm set off the one of the man who had been fucking him. He slammed hard into Shane’s ass, making Shane gag on the cock in his mouth.

He whimpered as the man pulled his hair. “Suck my dick, boy, come on. Focus.”

Shane could only moan, still reeling from his orgasm and being filled up like that, but he did his best, pressing his tongue against the man’s dick and trying not to gag. Soon, his mouth was filled with come as well.

He felt the couch dip next to him, then felt himself pulled into a man’s lap, his own knees spread wide. “Whuh?” he managed, when he felt a dick press against his ass.

“Just relax, boy,” the man murmured into Shane’s ear. He ran his hands down Shane’s chest, pinching his nipples and making Shane whimper. “You’ll feel good.”

Shane grunted as he felt the man’s dick slide inside of him. After two cocks, it didn’t really hurt anymore. The man leaned back, holding Shane in his lap, then he beckoned for one of the other men to join him. “Wait, what?” Shane asked, when one of the other men knelt in front of him. “Hey!”

“I’m sure you’re a big enough slut to fit the both of us,” the man told him, nipping at Shane’s ear.

“This position is way too awkward,” the man in front of him grumbled. He wrapped Shane’s knees around his waist, and Shane squirmed to get more comfortable as both men pushed closer.

He was being held tight by the both of them. His right hand was on the back of the couch, the other rested on the shoulder of the man in front of him. “You can’t do that!”

“Well, we’re gonna try,” the man in front of him said, lining up his own hard dick with Shane’s ass. “I think all that come is lube enough.”

“Yeah, c’mon,” the man behind him said. His dick was buried deep inside Shane already. “Here, hang on. Let me help.”

Shane yelped as he felt two big hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, then he cried out as he felt the second dick push at his hole. “No! Wait!” He was panting hard. There was no way he could take two dicks, he was barely used to taking one.

But the men didn’t wait. One pushed as the other kept Shane’s cheeks spread, and with that his hole. And it was actually starting to work. Shane could feel his hole stretch even wider, trying to take in the second cock.

“No, please,” he muttered, sobbing now. “Wait!”

“We need more lube,” the man behind him said. “Hey, give us the lube!”

Shane looked up to find the other men gathered around them, watching them eagerly. One of them threw them a bottle of lube. “Please, you can’t do this!”

“We can with more lube,” the man in front of him said, and he squirted some lube onto his fingers. Shane shuddered as he felt those fingers against his asshole. “There, see, something to ease the way.” One of the fingers slipped inside of him, and Shane whimpered.

“You can take it, boy,” the man behind him murmured into his ear. “You’ve been a good boy so far, getting fucked and sucking our dicks. You can take two dicks, right?”

Shane shook his head. There was no way they would fit. “Please,” he managed. “Just fuck me, just fuck me one at a time. I’ll suck you off, please!”

“At least let us try, boy.” The man behind him was stroking his chest, then his hand drifted down to Shane’s cock. “It’ll feel good for you.”

Shane just continued whimpering and begging as two fingers slipped in alongside the dick already in his ass. Then the man in front of him sat up, lining up his dick again. He pushed in, and it still hurt like hell, but slightly less so.

He sobbed as the man in front of him kept pushing, relentless now. “It’ll all feel better soon,” the man behind him promised, and kept stroking Shane’s limp dick. “Just a little longer, boy.”

Shane cried out when he felt the head of the second dick slip inside. It felt like being split in two, and still there was more. He felt so full, so stuffed, that he didn’t know how there was space for the second dick to slide in deeper. But he could feel it, stretching his hole wider.

“Breathe, boy. Keep breathing, you’re doing very well.”

He whimpered, squirming in their arms. “Please,” he managed. “Just – slow down!”

“See, he wants more,” the man in front of him said. He pulled back a little, then shoved in hard.

Shane groaned in pain, panting hard. He didn’t know how long it took them in the end, but eventually, he felt the man bottom out. He blinked, surprised that it had worked.

“See, boy, I knew you could take it,” the man behind him said.

Shane was too stunned to say anything. It hurt, it ached, but his body had taken two cocks up his ass at the same time. He let out a surprised laugh, then moaned as the man behind him pulled back a few inches to thrust back in.

That was the sign for the man in front to fuck him in a counter-rhythm, thrusting in as the man behind Shane moved back. They didn’t move very fast, the two of them still getting used to their cocks rubbing up against each other.

Shane moaned, and he could feel the pleasure creeping in underneath the pain. He felt full, so very full, and it was overwhelming. Two dicks rubbing up inside of him, and it was starting to feel good. How was that possible?

“That’s it, boy, you’re enjoying it now. Worth the pain, right?”

“Yeah,” Shane moaned, spreading his legs wider. “Oooh!” He moaned as the man behind him kept stroking his cock. The pleasure rapidly overtook the pain, his hole adjusting to being stretched this wide, and he whimpered as the two men fucked him faster and faster. They had figured out a rhythm, one of constant stimulation and pleasure. “Please, fuck, please!” he moaned.

“Good boy,” the man behind him murmured in Shane’s ear. “Show us how much you’re enjoying this.”

Shane arched his back, whimpering as they kept fucking him. He glanced around, and saw all the men watching them, hunger in their eyes. Some of them were rubbing their own cocks, and that made Shane moan even louder. They all wanted him; they all wanted to fuck him.

And if they could make him feel as good as these two men were doing right now, then Shane didn’t mind. He had spent so long arguing and fighting and resisting, and for what? He felt amazing, moaning in pleasure, about to come again, and safe in the knowledge that he would get to come a lot more often tonight.

He might as well give in and enjoy himself. Who cared if these men thought he was a slut? Maybe he was. It wasn’t like he’d ever see them again.

A sharp thrust from the man behind him pushed Shane over the edge, and he was coming hard. He moaned, shuddering as he came, whimpering as the men kept fucking him. “Oh, fuck,” he managed, closing his eyes. “Oooh!” It almost hurt, the feeling was overwhelming.

The man behind him came first, thrusting in deep, and that set off the man in front of him. They both filled him up, then pulled out slowly, one by one, and they lay Shane on the couch. He whimpered a little, feeling the come slide out of his ass.

He opened his eyes, looking at the men gathered around the couch. “Who’s next?” he managed to ask, then laughed as they moved forward, and he felt multiple hands touch and stroke him all at once.

Everything blurred together after that. He sucked several more cocks, and got fucked plenty of times, usually at the same time. Most of the men preferred to fuck him on their own instead of sharing his asshole with someone else. He got to experience double penetration twice more that evening, and both went easier than that difficult first time.  

He lost count of how many men came inside of him, and some of them came on him, pulling out of his mouth or ass so their come would land on his thigh, or stomach, or face. Shane didn’t really care, although it felt weird having come dry up on his body.

Shane felt like he was floating on bliss. On the rare occasion that he wasn’t being fucked, someone would be stroking his cock or balls, making him moan in pleasure.

Eventually, though, the men started to leave and the library emptied out. Shane was left on the couch as Mr. Miller walked the last guest to the front door.

Shane was almost asleep by the time Mr. Miller returned. “Hmmpf?” he managed, opening his eyes when Mr. Miller shook his shoulder.

“You have done very well, boy,” Mr. Miller told him. “And you enjoyed yourself, from what I could see and hear.”

“It was awesome,” Shane said, but his words were a little slurred. Now that he was no longer being groped and fucked, his exhaustion had kicked in. “So awesome.”

Mr. Miller laughed. “I’m glad you think so. Now, let me help you into the shower and into bed, hmm?”

Shane was half-asleep as Mr. Miller led him down the hallway and into that same bathroom the evening had started in. He giggled to himself, thinking back on how reluctant he had been. He wished he could go back and tell himself to enjoy the ride.

Mr. Miller put him under the showerhead and helped wash him, and Shane groaned as warm water his back. He was towelled dry and then helped into bed. “Thanks,” he managed, then closed his eyes.

*

The next morning, his body was sore and aching all over, especially his ass. Shane whimpered. He couldn’t lie on his back, and lying on his front was impossible, since his dick was hurting too much.

Now that the high of the many orgasms from last night had worn off, Shane remembered exactly how much he had enjoyed everything at the time, and felt hot with embarrassment all over. Oh God, he had begged for dick, had begged to be fucked, had let so many strangers fuck him and come all over him! He had let himself get carried away by how good it had felt.

Still, it was all over now. No one would have to know. Mr. Miller had only wanted him to be here one night. That was the deal he had made with Shane’s parents. Oh God, what was he gonna tell them?

As Shane worried, Mr. Miller came in, humming cheerfully. He was tapping away at his phone, and smiled down at Shane. “Ah, you’re up. Wonderful.”

Shane pulled the sheets up further. “You don’t get to fuck me,” he said, glaring up at the man.

Mr. Miller laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, I had my fill last night. As did you.” He smirked, watching as Shane blushed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. “There is breakfast ready in the kitchen, and I can have your clothes from last night brought here so you can get changed.” He looked down at Shane. “The ones you came here in, I mean.”

“Good,” Shane muttered, relaxing a little and glad he wasn’t gonna get fucked again. No, last night had led to some amazing orgasms, but he was definitely straight. He’d stick with women from now on.

“One more thing, though,” Mr. Miller said, scrolling through his phone. “I would hate for your parents to get the wrong impression of me, so you can’t tell them or anyone else what happened last night.”

“Who was I gonna tell?” Shane exclaimed, almost angry. “They’d never believe me!”

“Good boy,” Mr. Miller told him. “Then you’ll have no problem accepting an invitation to next month’s party.”

Shane turned pale at that. “N-next month?” he managed. “You want me here next month?”

“Yes. You behaved wonderfully, once you had accepted your role. All my friends agreed.” Mr. Miller smiled down at him. “You’ve made quite an impression, Shane. So, next month? Same time?”

Shane shook his head. “No, I’m not coming here again. Look, what happened last night – I didn’t want it! You’re a fucking pervert!”

Mr. Miller tapped away on his phone, then held up the screen for Shane to see. “Evidence suggests otherwise.”

It was a short video, and it took Shane a moment to figure out what was going on. Then he heard the moans, and realised it was a video Mr. Miller had made of him last night. The Shane in the video was moaning, and begging to be fucked harder. The video ended, and Mr. Miller scrolled through some pictures.

They were all taken during the gangbang in the library. Most of them were of Shane’s face, either of him sucking cock eagerly or of him looking happy as he was being fucked. Some were shots of his entire body as he was getting fucked, his head thrown back in pleasure, but still recognisably of Shane. None of the other men had their faces in the pictures.

“I wasn’t – I didn’t notice you taking those pictures?”

“Well, you were preoccupied,” Mr. Miller replied. “And I always take pictures to remember my special boys by.” His smirk widened. “In case I want to invite them again. I have more videos of you from last night, by the way. You moan beautifully in most of them. Eagerly, even.”

Shane knew what Mr. Miller was driving at. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Easy. I want you to accept my invitation to next month’s party. If you don’t, well, I suppose I will have to let your parents know that you held up your end of the deal, won’t I?” He shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll be very proud.”

“Fine,” Shane snarled. “I’ll be here next month.”

Mr. Miller reached out to pet his head. “Good boy. I’ll leave you to take a shower, then I’ll have your clothes delivered here.”

He got up and left the room.

Shane groaned into his hands. He wasn’t worried about the party. It couldn’t be that much different from last night.

No, he was worried that he would enjoy the next party even more than this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for party favor: Shane’s a couple months into his “work” with Mr. Miller and has come to greatly enjoy himself. Mr. Miller comes over for a poker game and gets a few minutes alone with Shane all to himself.

“By the way, I’m hosting the poker game tonight,” his dad said, clearing away the pizza boxes.

Shane looked up at him, a little surprised. Mom was away for the evening, a girl’s night out with some friends, and she wouldn’t be back before midnight. Shane had expected his dad to leave soon too, and he’d been looking forward to having the house to himself. “But you never host the poker games,” he said.

His dad shrugged. “Yeah, it was Mr. Miller’s turn, but apparently he was unable to host tonight, and he asked if I could do it instead.”

As soon as his dad had said the name ‘Mr. Miller’, Shane’s thoughts immediately went back to the latest party the older man had hosted. It had been Shane’s third party, and the third time he’d been on the receiving end of a gangbang.

Shane had been nervous for the second party, wondering how he would react to being touched and eyed up by the other men, wondering if he would submit so easily to their demands as he had the first time. He wasn’t gay, so why did he like being fucked up the ass so much? Why did he enjoy being on his knees in front of a man and sucking his dick?

But there had barely been any time at the second party for him to worry over that. He’d been told to go around with drinks and food, and as the evening went on, Shane had been told to go into the library, and to serve any man who came in there. He hadn’t had time to think about his own reactions, he’d been too busy sucking cock and getting fucked.

Much to his embarrassment, he had actually looked forward to the third party. It was an amazing experience, to be the focus of so much attention, to feel so much pleasure. 

Shane looked down at the dinner table and hoped he wasn’t blushing. He hadn’t told his parents much about the parties, just that they’d been fine, not as bad or boring as he’d thought, and that was it.

But now Mr. Miller would be here, tonight, in their house.

He felt his cock harden a little in his jeans.

“Are you all right with that?” his dad asked, who must’ve noticed something in Shane’s expression. “I thought you liked Mr. Miller.”

“Yeah, sure,” Shane replied, hoping he sounded calm. “He’s all right, I guess.” The older man made Shane hot with anticipation all over just with a look. “I was just expecting to have the house to myself tonight.”

“I hoped you hadn’t been planning any wild parties.” His dad chuckled.

Shane shook his head. “What time will they be here?” he asked.

“Oh, in about an hour,” his dad replied.

Shane nodded, and he felt heat pool in his guts. An hour, and then Mr. Miller would be here. He should get ready.

*

He took a shower, making sure to shave his pubic hair so that his groin was hairless and smooth, the way Mr. Miller liked it. He normally only did this the evening before one of Mr. Miller’s parties, so there was some hair that needed to go.

Just the thought of those parties and the knowledge that Mr. Miller would be here soon had Shane jerking off when he was finished. He had to admit, it was kinda nice, the smooth feeling down there.

He leaned against the tiles and closed his eyes as he jerked off. He thought back to the last party, where Mr. Miller had blindfolded him when he had led Shane to the library. Mr. Miller had told Shane to keep the blindfold on for the rest of the night, and Shane had overheard Mr. Miller give the same order to other men entering the library.

Being blindfolded had made every touch, every scent so much more intense. He had had no idea how many guys had been in there, and every time someone nudged his mouth or ass with their hard dick, it had been a surprise.

Shane was gasping as he kept jerking off, remembering how two guys had fucked his ass together, and how it had felt to have his hole be stretched wide for those two big dicks, and how good it had felt to be filled like that. Double penetration still took some work and some prep, but it was easier every time.

He groaned when he came, his come splattering against the wall, and he made sure to clean it afterwards before towelling off and putting on a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

*

He was downstairs, playing a game on his laptop when the guests began to arrive. Shane recognised three as friends of his dad, and one from Mr. Miller’s party. That man gave Shane a sly smile as he spotted him on the couch, but didn’t give Shane a second look.

Shane muttered a greeting at the men, who all sat at the dining room table, and focused on his game. His cock was half-hard in his sweatpants.

Mr. Miller arrived a few minutes later, and Shane heard him talking to his father in the hallway. His eyes were on his laptop screen, but he didn’t register anything. He could only focus on Mr. Miller’s deep voice drifting in from the hallway.

Shane glanced up when his dad and Mr. Miller came into the living room. His mouth was dry, and his cock was achingly hard.

Mr. Miller gave him a brief nod, then sat at the table with the other men, and immediately began to talk with them about the weather and how it was raining very hard and how driving in that sort of weather was always a nuisance.

Shane stared at the men at the table. Mr. Miller was sitting on the side facing Shane, but Mr. Miller didn’t give him a second glance. Apparently talking about the weather was more interesting than acknowledging Shane’s existence.

Shane grit his teeth and turned to his laptop. Well, fine, if Mr. Miller was going to ignore him, he could ignore Mr. Miller. He closed his laptop and got off the couch, heading upstairs.

“Shane?” his dad asked, coming from the kitchen with some bottles of beer.

“Just heading to my room,” he replied. “You guys are being noisy.”

He left the room to laughter from the men, and comments about how the tables had turned, kids complaining about their parents being noisy.

Shane stomped up the stairs, hating himself for being disappointed at Mr. Miller’s complete non-reaction. He didn’t even talk to the man outside of his parties! He hadn’t even wanted to be at those sex parties in the first place, he had been blackmailed into it! He didn’t even like the parties, just the attention and the sex, because he was eighteen years old and almost constantly horny.

He sat down on his bed, and found a movie on Netflix to watch instead. It was an action movie with little plot and a lot of explosions, which was just what he was in the mood for. Every now and then, when the movie was quieter, he could hear male voices from downstairs, or laughter, and Shane would feel a flash of irrational grumpiness. He reached for his headphones, plugging those into his laptop so he wouldn’t have to overhear the men downstairs.

He was definitely not gonna do his best to please the guests at Mr. Miller’s next party. He would consider simply not turning up, but then Mr. Miller did have a lot of footage of Shane sucking cock or getting fucked and loudly enjoying it.

But an hour later, he was engrossed in the movie and started when the door to his bedroom door opened.

Mr. Miller stood in the doorway, and Shane flailed to get his headphones out of his ears. “Good evening, Shane,” Mr. Miller told him, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Shane stared up at him. “Uhm,” he said, his cock hardening in his sweatpants. He felt angry at himself for immediately reacting like that. “Shouldn’t you be playing poker downstairs?” He couldn’t help a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Mr. Miller laughed, still standing in the middle of the bedroom. “Oh dear, is someone sulking?”

“No!” he said hotly. “I was just – you’re here for poker. Go play poker.”

Mr. Miller’s smile widened. “Oh, I thought I could play with you instead, but if you want me to leave you alone, sure.”

He moved to the door, and Shane leaned forward, his laptop sliding onto his bed. “Wait!”

Mr. Miller stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Yes, Shane?”

He swallowed, his cock rock-hard. He hoped Mr. Miller couldn’t see that. “You wanted to play with me?”

“Yes. I thought it would be fun. I told your dad I felt like getting some fresh air. He won’t expect me back for a couple of minutes.”

Only a couple of minutes? Shane let out a huff.

“Disappointed, boy?  Did you want more than that?” Mr. Miller asked.

Shane felt his cheeks turn red. “N-no!” How was Mr. Miller so good at reading him?

Mr. Miller just smiled. “We should make good use of the time we have, boy. Stand up and take your clothes off for me.”

Shane got up and Mr. Miller sat down on the bed where Shane had just been sitting. It was a little weird, having Mr. Miller sitting here in his bedroom, with his button-down shirt and slacks.

“Quickly, boy.”

Shane pulled his t-shirt over his head, then pulled down his sweatpants and his boxers. He kicked them away, standing in front of Mr. Miller fully naked. He felt pleased when he saw Mr. Miller’s smile widen.

“Already hard, excellent,” Mr. Miller murmured, beckoning for Shane to come closer. “And you’ve shaved!” He reached out to slide his hand up Shane’s inner thigh, cupping his balls and stroking the smooth skin. “Recently, even.” He looked up at Shane. “Tonight?”

“Y-yes,” he managed, his cock achingly hard now.

Mr. Miller wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock, but didn’t move it. “Were you preparing yourself for me, boy?”

He nodded, and couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward.

“Were you thinking of me when you shaved yourself?” Mr. Miller asked, putting his other hand on Shane’s hipbone to keep him from thrusting.

“Yes.”

“What were you thinking about?” Mr. Miller asked, and began to pump his fist up and down slowly.

Shane whimpered. “About, uhm, the party,” he replied. “With the blindfold.”

“Keep talking, boy.”

Oh God, did he really have to tell Mr. Miller exactly what he’d been thinking about? “About, uhm, those two guys fucking, ah, fucking my ass at the same time,” he managed, his cheeks red.

Mr. Miller just smiled encouragingly, moving his fist slightly faster. “Oh yes, I remember. You looked very pretty like that, Shane. Blindfolded with those two men preparing your hole, fingering and stretching you until you were begging for it. The way you squirmed and moved as they held you.”

Shane moaned as he remembered. “Yes!”

“Ah, quiet, boy, you don’t want your dad to hear, do you?”

He shook his head, biting his lip.

“And did you jerk off?” Mr. Miller asked, still stroking Shane’s cock.

He nodded, looking down at Mr. Miller’s fist wrapped around his cock, and moaned softly.

Mr. Miller just smiled. “What a good boy you are,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about what to do with you at my next party. Would you like to hear?”

“Yes,” he replied immediately, his cock jerking eagerly as Mr. Miller sped up. “Please.”

“I was thinking of restraints,” Mr. Miller told him, stroking Shane’s cock faster. “Not just handcuffs, but ankle cuffs as well. Tie you to a rack, or to a chair or a table, and watch you squirm and pull against the ropes as you’re being used and fucked.”

He could imagine that very well. He had had his hands cuffed before, but nothing more than that. Would it be very different from having someone hold him down or in place while he was being prepared? He was close to coming now, so close. He groaned quietly.

“Ah, so you like the idea of that, boy?” Mr. Miller’s smile widened. “Good.”

“I wanna – I wanna come,” he said, since Mr. Miller still held his hipbone and was stroking his cock too slowly.

“All right,” Mr. Miller said, and began pumping his fist up and down quickly. “And then I’ll have my fun.”

The thought that this wasn’t over yet pushed Shane over the edge, and Mr. Miller wrapped his hand around the tip of Shane’s cock, catching his come.

Shane was panting as he sat down on the bed, looking at his come in Mr. Miller’s hand.

“Hands and knees, boy,” Mr. Miller told him.

He immediately obeyed, kneeling down behind Mr. Miller, his face towards the door. “But I don’t have lube here,” he said.

“Don’t worry, I have something.”

He shivered as he felt Mr. Miller’s fingers press against his hole, spreading something slick that could only be Shane’s own come. He felt hot and embarrassed all over, at the knowledge that his own come was used to lube his ass.

It wasn’t long before he heard Mr. Miller unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, then felt the tip of his big cock against Shane’s hole. Mr. Miller held his hips, and pushed in.

Shane sucked in a breath. “Please,” he hissed. “It’s too fast.”

“You’d think that my parties would leave you stretched out and able to take a dick with little to no preparation,” Mr. Miller said. “Maybe that requires more gangbangs.” He kept pushing his cock against Shane’s hole. “But I know you can take it, Shane. Try to be quiet, you don’t want your dad to hear you moan, do you?”

He whimpered, and buried his head in the pillow underneath him, biting down as Mr. Miller kept pushing in. It hurt, but Mr. Miller was right. Shane could take his dick, it was just a bit more work now without proper lube. The only thing helping Mr. Miller’s cock along was Shane’s own come.

He moaned into the pillow as Mr. Miller pushed in deeper. It was easier now, with his head inside Shane’s ass, the worst was over. He closed his eyes as he felt Mr. Miller’s cock fill him up. Oh, he had missed this, the feeling of a big dick sliding deeper into his ass, his hole stretching to let it in.

Mr. Miller pushed in all the way, then began to grind against Shane’s ass. “You’re definitely very tight, boy,” the man groaned, and he pulled back slightly to thrust back in.

Shane moaned, biting the pillow as Mr. Miller continued to fuck him with shallow thrusts. It was probably for the better, he didn’t want the bed to creak alarmingly, but it was maddening. It felt good, but not good enough to come again. He wanted Mr. Miller to slam in deep and hard, to make him moan until he was hoarse.

Mr. Miller kept his thrusts shallow, but he was panting now, fingers digging into Shane’s hips. “Good boy,” he said, his voice rough. “Good boy, being quiet like that.”

Shane moaned. Oh fuck, it felt pretty good, but he really wanted to be fucked harder than this.

Mr. Miller continued to grind and thrust, and soon he was coming inside Shane’s ass. He pulled out, and Shane raised his head. He froze in place when he felt Mr. Miller’s hand between his shoulder blades.

“Huh?”

“Stay like this, boy,” Mr. Miller said, smiling down at him. “On your hands and knees.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because my friend downstairs, Mr. Johnson, will want to use you too. You remember him from last month’s party, right?”

Shane nodded. “Yeah, but… tonight?”

“Of course,” Mr. Miller replied. “I’ve had my fun with you, and now it’s Mr. Johnson’s turn.”

“Sure, I guess,” Shane muttered, shifting a little on the bed. It was awkward sitting on the bed like this, on his hands and knees. He could feel Mr. Miller’s come slide out of his ass.

“Good boy.” Mr. Miller reached out to pet his hair. “Remember, stay like this. If Mr. Johnson finds that you’ve moved, he’ll be very disappointed. You won’t get fucked, and he’ll punish you at my next party. I’ve bought a few new paddles for spanking. I think he’d like them.”

Shane didn’t like being spanked, although he was getting used to it. “Okay.” He definitely didn’t want to be spanked by someone using paddles.

Mr. Miller zipped up his trousers and buckled his belt. “I’ll let you know the time and date for the next party soon.” He left Shane’s bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Shane heard him walk downstairs and then enter the downstairs bathroom, no doubt to wash his hands.

He glanced over at the clock. He couldn’t believe that only seven minutes had passed since Mr. Miller had entered his bedroom. It had felt like longer.

He heard the voice downstairs grow louder, and as he watched the minutes tick by, he wanted to move. This position wasn’t comfortable. He wanted to wash his ass too, the come on his inner thigh was sticky now.

But he remembered Mr. Miller’s words about not moving and Mr. Johnson punishing him if he did, and he stayed on the bed.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard someone come up the stairs, and his heart was in his throat. He hoped it was Mr. Johnson, and not his dad.

He bit his lip when the door opened, and let out a relieved sigh when it was Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson smiled as he looked at Shane. “Well, well, well,” he murmured appreciatively. “Miller said he had asked you to keep this position for me. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” He came over to the bed, running his hand down Shane’s back. “Looks like he turned you into a good little fuckbitch, hasn’t he?”

His cheeks reddened at that. “I’m not his fucking fuckbitch!” That made him sound like some obedient slave.

Mr. Johnson laughed. “Hush, Shane. You don’t want your dad to hear.” He ran his hand down Shane’s ass, moving to have a look between his cheeks, then caressed Shane’s inner thighs. “As I expected, the come’s dried up now. You really didn’t move, did you?”

Shane’s face was still red as he shook his head. “No.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Mr. Johnson told him, getting on the bed behind Shane. His hands were still on Shane’s ass. “You stayed like this for fifteen minutes because Miller told you too. Because he told you to stay like this for me to fuck. Because he told you I’d punish you otherwise.” He squeezed Shane’s ass.

Shane let out a whimper. “Yeah. Mostly because of the punishment,” he added.

Mr. Johnson laughed again. “Still, you stayed in place. Good boy.” He took one hand off of Shane’s ass, and leaned forward to hold two fingers in front of Shane’s mouth. “Get these nice and wet, boy. You don’t want me going in dry.”

Shane began to suck on the fingers, gagging slightly when Mr. Johnson pushed them in deep.

“Yeah,” Mr. Johnson said, using his other hand to stroke Shane’s ass. “Definitely a good little fuckbitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Miller invites Shane to join him for a weekend away.

Shane was on the couch, playing a game on his phone as he listened to his dad and Mr. Miller talk in the hallway. After the most recent party at Mr. Miller’s, the older man had told Shane the next morning that Shane was not to initiate contact with him outside this house.

“You will not speak to me unless I speak to you first,” Mr. Miller had told him.

Shane had rolled his eyes. “Why not?”

Mr. Miller had narrowed his eyes him. “Because one, you should learn to do as I say without arguing about it, and two, I don’t want your parents thinking there’s anything suspicious going on.”

Shane had frowned at that. “Why? You’re scared they’ll call the cops on you?”

Mr. Miller shook his head. “No, I can deal with the cops. But boy, think about it. If they knew what was happening at these parties, even if they knew you wanted it… do you think they’d still let you go?”

Shane had kept quiet at that, since he hadn’t known how to respond.

He still wasn’t sure now. He couldn’t insist he didn’t want to be at the parties in the first place, and he couldn’t insist he didn’t want to have sex with Mr. Miller, not after Mr. Miller fucking him in his own bedroom while his dad had been hosting a poker party downstairs. Shane had prepared for that, had asked the older man to fuck him.

He remembered it every time he went to bed. At least, when he wasn’t busy remembering the most recent party. That had been only last week. It had been his fourth party, and just as Mr. Miller had told him in his bedroom, Shane had spent most of the night in restraints. He had had his hands cuffed behind his back as he had sucked off Mr. Miller’s guests, and there had been ankle cuffs with a spreader bar, so his legs had been spread wide while he’d been fucked over a desk. There had been ropes, both soft and thin cords that had been wound around his chest and thighs, making pretty patterns, and rough and coarse rope to tie him up against a rack. Shane had writhed and pulled against the rope and the cuffs, moaning and begging. Part of him had loved the feeling of being restrained and forced to stay in position, but another part of him had wanted to get out so he could move as he pleased.

The confusion he had felt while tied up was basically how Shane felt about Mr. Miller. On the one hand, he had never had better sex or felt more pleasure. On the other hand, Mr. Miller was manipulating him, collected blackmail on him and had made it clear that he didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

Even now, with Mr. Miller in the hallway talking to his dad, Shane felt hot and nervous all over, just from knowing the older man was right there. He was tempted to go into the hallway, but fear of Mr. Miller’s punishment kept him on the couch.

“Oh, by the way, I was wondering if I could borrow Shane for the weekend? Not this one, but the one after that?”

Shane dropped his phone in his lap, his heart hammering in his chest. Had he heard that right? Mr. Miller wanted him for an entire weekend? What did he have in mind?

“What?” Shane’s dad said, clearly surprised. He let out a nervous laugh. “Borrow Shane? What? He’s not – he’s not a lawnmower, come on!”

Mr. Miller chuckled at that. “I know, I know, that didn’t come out right. I have this important conference coming up in two weeks. Normally I’d take my regular Personal Assistant, but he’s unavailable, and I still need someone for that weekend. Shane’s been so helpful at my parties over the past few months, I thought he would be a suitable replacement.”

Shane found himself gritting his teeth at that. Who was this regular PA he was supposed to be replacing? Some other guy Mr. Miller was using for sex? And why did Shane care? Mr. Miller was allowed to fuck whoever he wanted.

“Well, I don’t know,” Shane’s dad replied, hesitating. “I mean, an entire weekend… Shane! Can you come in here!”

Shane slowly got off the couch and headed into the hallway, pretending he hadn’t been listening. “What?” he asked, glaring at his dad. His dad better give him the choice, rather than deciding against it for him.

“Mr. Miller needs someone to help him at an important conference in two weeks. It’ll be for an entire weekend,” his dad explained.

“We would leave on Friday evening, and return Sunday evening,” Mr. Miller told him, smiling politely. “It’s only two hours’ drive north of here, and we’ll be staying in an excellent hotel. I wouldn’t expect anything more strenuous of you than I usually do at my parties.”

Shane ducked his head, hoping his dad didn’t notice his face reddening. “An entire weekend?” He shrugged. “What’s in it for me?” He couldn’t look too eager, not in front of his dad.

“That’s a good question,” his dad added. “I mean, I expect Shane will be getting paid for this?”

Shane glanced up at Mr. Miller, his heart racing in his chest. Mr. Miller’s eyes had narrowed slightly, and Shane wondered if he was annoyed, and if so, how much. “Well,” Mr. Miller replied, his eyes on Shane, “I can promise you that your son will get exactly what he deserves.”

Shane felt his cock twitch eagerly at that, and he hoped neither man had noticed that.

“Yeah, but how much?” his dad continued. “I mean, it’s during the weekend. He’s also got school and homework to think about.”

“Dad!” Shane protested. Ugh, trust his dad to remind Mr. Miller he was a senior in high school. How embarrassing.

“No, it’s a fair point,” Mr Miller told him. “I’ll make sure he does his homework, don’t worry about that. Shane, we’ll discuss payment later.” He turned to Shane’s dad. “We should go now.”

Mr. Miller turned to leave the house, leaving Shane and his dad in the hallway.

“Your mom isn’t gonna like it,” his dad muttered, looking at Shane. “Still, you’re over eighteen and it is your decision. I’ll help you figure out a fair payment later.” He patted Shane on the arm, then left.

“Yeah, sure,” Shane replied.

An entire weekend with Mr. Miller.

His stomach twisted at the thought of it, and Shane wasn’t sure if it was in anticipation or fear.

*

In the days leading up to that weekend, Shane had received further instructions, like what time Mr. Miller would pick him up, and what to bring, such as neat, presentable clothing. His mom didn’t like the idea, asking Shane frequently if he was sure, if he really was sure, because it would be for an entire weekend, and was he really sure?

Five minutes before Mr. Miller was due to pick him up, she was still asking him if he was sure.

“Yes, Mom!” he snapped, zipping up his travel bag, the same he had used for holidays and short trips with friends. He had shoved in his laptop and the charger, some stuff from school he’d need for his homework, clean clothes, his toiletries and anything else he’d need for a short weekend away from home.

He wondered what Mr. Miller had packed. Cuffs? Restraints? Butt plugs?

“It’s just one weekend, everything will be fine, I’ll be back before you know it,” he told her, carrying the bag downstairs. He was wearing black slacks and a blue button-down shirt.

“Honey, I’m just worried,” his mom insisted. “You’ve been at his parties so often now, and well, I hear things… just promise that you won’t drink, or do anything you don’t want to, and if you want to leave, we’ll come pick you up!”

He wondered what rumours his mom heard about Mr. Miller, and how true they were. “Mom, it’s a boring business conference. He probably just wants someone to bring him coffee all the time or whatever.”

“Still,” his mother said. “If there’s anything at all, call us. You’ve got your phone, right?”

Like he’d leave home without it.

*

Mr. Miller drove in silence. His only words to Shane so far had been ‘thank you so much for helping out, Shane’ when he had picked him up, and ‘don’t’, when Shane’s hand had reached for the radio in the car.

Shane stared out the window, occasionally glancing over at Mr. Miller, whose eyes were on the road. He was getting more and more nervous, and more and more annoyed. Mr. Miller was clearly dragging him off to a hotel for a sex-filled weekend, so why wasn’t he gleefully telling Shane what he had in store?

“So what’s gonna happen?” Shane asked, losing his patience. “I mean, you obviously don’t really have a conference, right? So are you planning on fucking me all weekend, or are you gonna invite some buddies over who’ll fuck me all weekend? Are you gonna take turns? Did you bring any cuffs? Or rope? Or other toys? Or –”

“I do have a conference this weekend,” Mr. Miller replied, glancing over at Shane briefly. “And I do need assistance. Nothing strenuous, just as I said, but you will have to fetch me coffee and other refreshments, and type out of my notes, and perform other simple tasks. You will be at my beck and call all weekend, boy.”

“Oh.” That sounded incredibly boring.

“I didn’t just bring you with me to fuck.”

“So you are gonna fuck me?”

Mr. Miller snorted. “You really have a one track mind, although I shouldn’t be surprised. Yes, you are also at my beck and call for that.” He smirked slightly. “It’s not just a business conference, but also a meeting with other men with similar interests to mine.”

“So it’s more of a sex conference?” Shane asked, starting to get more interested. Of course a guy like Mr. Miller went to sex conference.

Mr. Miller sighed. “Sex is a part of it, yes, but a large part of it will still be about business. So, there should be plenty of time for you to do your homework.”

Shane groaned at the mention of that, sagging in the passenger seat. “Seriously?”

“You should do your homework, boy. You should think about your future.”

“I get enough of that from my teachers, I don’t need it from you,” Shane grumbled. He definitely preferred Mr. Miller when he was telling Shane how to suck him off.

“Have you thought about college? I should hope you’ve already started applying,” Mr. Miller continued, as if Shane hadn’t said anything. “Are you thinking about going out-of-state?”

He always figured he would, but the whole thing with Mr. Miller had him reconsidering. Going for a college far away from home had always sounded appealing, but it also had some drawbacks. “Maybe,” he hedged, curious to see Mr. Miller’s reaction.

Mr. Miller nodded. “Well, it can be good for you,” he said. “If you do go out-of-state, I’ll have to find someone to hand you over to.”

Shane stared at him. “Hand me over?” he managed, not sure how he felt about that.

“Of course,” Mr. Miller replied, as casual as if he was talking about the weather. “You show promise and potential to be a good, obedient boy. It would be a shame to lose all the progress I’ve made with you over the past months if you went to a college where there was no one to continue your training.”

“I’m not a dog!” Shane yelled, too surprised to say anything else. Progress? Obedient boy? He’d come to a few parties and okay, maybe he was being more obedient now than he’d been at the first party, but only because that was more enjoyable and he knew what to expect.

“Don’t worry, I’m not into puppy play,” Mr. Miller told him, then eyed him. “Although I know a few men who are. Perhaps I should introduce them to you.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean? “You can’t just hand me over,” Shane insisted, deciding he didn’t want to know.

“Well, I also don’t want you to go to college without someone to give you the firm hand you need, and want,” Mr. Miller told him. “You clearly enjoy my parties, you love the attention and the sex, you love being on your knees and sucking cock and taking cock up your ass. You love being told what to do in order to earn an orgasm.”

“That’s –” Shane started.

“You came with me because you thought it’d be a weekend filled with that, didn’t you?” Mr. Miller asked.

Shane didn’t deny it, but he felt his cheeks redden.

“I bet you were looking forward to it, fantasising about what it’d be like,” Mr. Miller continued. “Jerking off over it. Admit it, Shane, you’re a submissive little slut. If I don’t hand you over to someone who’ll continue your training, you’ll end up having to find someone yourself. My way saves time, and I can find you someone who’s a good fit for you.”

Mr. Miller’s tone was so firm that part of Shane wanted to agree immediately. After all, he liked Mr. Miller’s parties and he didn’t want to stop enjoying that sort of thing just because he wanted to go out-of-state.

On the other hand, it was weird to be treated like this, with Mr. Miller making decisions for him and talking about handing him over to someone else. “What do you mean, finding me someone who’s a good fit?” he asked. “Do I get a say in that?”

Mr. Miller gave him a slight smile. “If you behave,” he said. “And depending on where you end up going to college. I know plenty of men with my… preferences around the country. I should be able to find you someone suitable. After all, I want you to enjoy being a good, obedient boy.” His smile widened. “Who knows, maybe you’ll enjoy it so much that you won’t want to do anything with your life but to serve someone like me twenty fours a day, seven days a week.”

Shane pulled a face at that, while Mr. Miller’s tone was dreamy. “That sounds pretty intense,” he said. “I mean, all day? Every day?” He liked Mr. Miller’s parties and obeying if it meant getting to come, but he also liked doing what he wanted the rest of the time.

“And all night,” Mr. Miller said, still smiling. “And yes, it is very intense, but it can be very rewarding for the right kind of submissive. But you’ve only just begun exploring that side of you, so don’t worry about that. There’s plenty of other things you still need to learn and try. I’m going to have you try plenty of new things this weekend, Shane. I’m sure you’ll like most of it.”

Shane frowned. “Most of it?”

Mr. Miller’s smile turned cruel. “Well, I’m assuming I’ll have to punish you at some point. I know I always ask you to obey, boy, but it would be a shame if I didn’t get to use some of the things I brought along.”

“What things?” Shane demanded.

Mr. Miller just smiled. “Hmm, consider that your first task as my PA once we’re in the hotel,” he said. “You will carry my luggage, and in the hotel room, you will unpack my bag.”

Shane bristled at that. “Seriously?” If he’d known he would be spending the weekend as Mr. Miller’s personal servant, he would’ve reconsidered.

Well. Maybe not. Mr. Miller had promised Shane would enjoy most of the weekend, after all.

“Yes, Shane. Seriously.”

*

They had a quick dinner on the way, and reached the hotel at nine in the evening. Fortunately, Mr. Miller’s suitcase had wheels and Shane pulled it alongside him as he carried his own travel bag. Mr. Miller handled things with the lady behind the reception desk, and he gestured for Shane to follow him. “We’ll be sharing a hotel room, of course,” he said, as they walked down the hall.

Shane hadn’t really expected anything else. “You know, a hotel this fancy probably has people who are supposed to bring your luggage up to your room.”

“Oh, it does.” Mr. Miller smiled at him. “But having you do it is more fun.”

Shane just huffed. At least they were in a fancy, expensive-looking hotel, and he didn’t have to pay for any of it. Okay, so he’d be doing stupid, menial tasks for Mr. Miller, and his homework, but it would be worth it.

Mr. Miller opened the door to their suite, and Shane followed him in.

“Wow,” he muttered, looking around. The king size bed dominated the room, with its red sheets and more pillows than Shane knew what to do with. He put his bag on the floor, and left Mr. Miller’s suitcase behind as he walked around. One corner had the coffee table and a comfortable looking grey couch with even more pillows, and the other corner had an old-fashioned wooden writing desk with a newspaper and some brochures of the hotel lying on it. The desk chair itself looked more modern.

Mr. Miller was still at the door where the wardrobe was, and he shrugged off his coat. “Hmm, it’ll do.” He opened a door to his right. “Oh, excellent, there’s a bath.”

Shane was curious about the bathroom, and he let out an impressed whistle. There was a bath, along with a  shower cubicle, and a toilet. Various toiletries were on the shelf above the sink. “Awesome!”

Mr. Miller pulled him back. “Ah, boy, aren’t you forgetting something?” He walked over to his suitcase, fiddling with the lock and opening it.  

“Right, yeah,” he muttered, kneeling down next to Mr. Miller and zipping open the suitcase. On top were clean clothes, and he looked at Mr. Miller.

“Well, get to work, boy,” Mr. Miller said, getting up. “You know where the wardrobe is.” He grabbed one of the brochures from the writing desk, and sat down on the couch, seemingly engrossed.

Shane glared at him, and began to unpack. There were two different suits, although they were both a similar shade of dark grey, and Mr. Miller told him how to hang them up, and where to put the shirts, and which drawer to use for his socks and underwear, and Shane was ready to throw one pair of socks in Mr. Miller’s face when he found a length of rope, rolled up neatly under one of the shirts. “Where, uhm, does this go?” he asked, holding it up.

“Nightstand, top drawer.”

The leather hand cuffs went in the bottom drawer, along with the lube, and Shane’s eyes went to the slatted headboard of the king size bed more than once. Would Mr. Miller tie him to it using the rope? Or cuff his wrists?

There was also a blindfold, and a ball gag, and a metal ring with a leather band attached. “What’s this for?” Shane asked, holding it up.

“The ring gag?” Mr. Miller asked. “What do you think? To keep your mouth forced open, just in case you need encouragement to suck dick. Top drawer.”

“Right,” he mumbled, trying to imagine it in his mouth, and what it would be like to suck someone off while wearing it. There were four butt plugs, two short, narrow ones and two long, thick ones, and those went in the bottom drawer. Shane held up two clamps with a metal chain connecting them. “What are these for?”

“Nipple clamps,” Mr. Miller told him. “Top drawer.”

Shane clamped one of them to his finger, and winced. “They hurt.”

Mr. Miller sighed. “Yes, boy, that’s the point of them. Keep unpacking.”

There was a thick leather collar along with a leash that went in the top drawer, along with the spreader bar with the ankle cuffs, and then there were some plastic tubes Shane held up. “What’re these?”

“Oh, a cock cage,” Mr. Miller informed him. “It goes on your cock, and stops you from getting hard and coming. There’s a padlock, see? Top drawer.”

Shane stared at it, imagining how it was supposed to work. He could figure out which bit went around his flaccid cock, and he could see the padlock, but what would it feel like? “You’re not gonna make me wear this, are you?”

“That depends entirely on how well you behave, boy.”

He should’ve expected that answer.

He finished unpacked Mr. Miller’s suitcase eventually. “Okay, now what?”

Mr. Miller looked at his watch. “We have some time to freshen up. There’re drinks downstairs at ten thirty, to give everyone a chance to meet and mingle.” He smiled at Shane. “And arrange to do more than that, of course. Take off your clothes, and put out a fresh set.”

Shane did as he’d been told, glancing over at Mr. Miller as he took off his own clothes, but Mr. Miller was still reading the newspaper. By the time Shane was naked and had put his change of clothes on top of his travel bag, he was getting annoyed. “Can I take a shower now?” he asked.

Mr. Miller looked up at him. “Not yet. Kneel at my feet, boy.” He pointed at the floor in front of the couch.

Shane snorted. “Seriously?” He couldn’t sit on the couch? Why couldn’t he just go and take a shower?

Mr. Miller snapped his fingers, pointing at the floor again. “Kneel, boy. We have some rules to discuss for this weekend.”

“Fine,” Shane grumbled, and knelt down by Mr. Miller’s feet. He felt like an idiot.

Mr. Miller ran his hand through Shane’s hair, pressing him closer until Shane was resting his face on  Mr. Miller’s thigh. He kept stroking Shane’s hair. “There, this isn’t so bad, is it, boy?”

He didn’t reply, but okay, the stroking was kinda nice, even if he still felt awkward. “You mentioned rules?”

“Yes,” Mr. Miller said, still stroking Shane’s hair. “As I said in the car, I’d like to try new things with you this weekend. You’ll enjoy most of them. You should be glad for the opportunity, boy, to explore what you do and don’t enjoy, and to think about what you’d like to try in the future.”

Mr. Miller seemed to expect a reply. “Thanks?” Shane tried.

Mr. Miller snorted. “That brings me to my first rule for this weekend. When we’re in this room, you will call me Master. Outside the room, you will call me Sir.”

“Oh, come on,” Shane grumbled. “You didn’t care about that before.”

“I did, but I was being lenient since you’re new to this, boy.” Mr. Miller tugged sharply on his hair. “You should learn to address me and others like me appropriately. Now, try it.”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Fine. Master.” It felt weird saying it.

“So, as I said, you should be glad for the opportunity to learn about what else you enjoy, and what you’d like to try in the future.” Mr. Miller went back to stroking his hair.

“Thank you, Master,” Shane said, feeling his cheeks redden. It was so weird calling Mr. Miller ‘Master’, and he knew he’d slip up at some point. Mr. Miller probably was hoping he would, just so he could punish him.

“Good boy,” Mr. Miller told him. “Now, since you’ll be calling me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’, I won’t call you by your name either. You may have noticed that I haven’t done that since we got here.”

He hadn’t. “Uhm, sure.” A sharp tug of his hair. “Master.”

“I will mostly be calling you ‘boy’, but you should be expected to be called ‘slut’ and other variations when I’m using you, or having others use you,” Mr. Miller explained.

Shane’s stomach squirmed. He’d got used to being called a slut or a whore or a cocksucker at the parties, and he had never really minded. But having Mr. Miller put it like this made it sound more degrading, especially since he was talking about using Shane. “So a lot like during the parties?” he asked. “Master?”

“Yes, boy, just like during the parties. I will probably invite a few men up here tonight, after the drinks. I will expect you to serve them as you would my guests at my parties, of course.”

“A few, Master?” Shane asked.

Mr. Miller laughed at that. “Disappointed, boy? Were you hoping I’d arrange a gangbang? Perhaps I will. There should be around a hundred men at the conference this weekend,” he continued, “whereas my biggest party had, what, twenty guests or so?”

Shane was trying to imagine what would happen if all those men wanted to fuck him. They wouldn’t fit in the room, so would they queue outside? Would Mr. Miller arrange a schedule? “Yeah,” he replied, wondering how long it would take for those hundred men to fuck him.

Mr. Miller pulled on his hair. “Boy…”

“Master!” he yelped. “Yes, Master!”

Mr. Miller pulled on his hair until Shane was sitting up, looking up at Mr. Miller. He knew his cheeks were flushed from thinking about those hundred men. Mr. Miller leaned forward, smiling when he saw Shane’s cock hardening. “You really like serving multiple men, don’t you?” he murmured, stroking Shane’s hair.

Shane felt his cheeks burn hotter. “I guess, Master,” he muttered.

Mr. Miller nodded. “I’ll invite one or two tonight, boy. No more. It’ll be good for you to learn to focus.”

He tried not to feel disappointed. “Okay, Master.”

“Now get up and get things ready for us in the shower,” Mr. Miller said. “We should freshen up.”

Shane busied himself getting two towels and the little tube of shower gel and shampoo from the shelf above the sink, then got in the shower cubicle and turned the taps until he had a steady stream of warm water. His cock was still half-hard, from what Mr. Miller had said and the various toys he had handled. Which ones would Mr. Miller use on him tonight? Or for the rest of the weekend?  

Mr. Miller got in the cubicle with him, and handed Shane a washcloth. “Wash me, boy.”

Shane blinked at him. “What, uhm, Master?” He was still slightly distracted by seeing Mr. Miller fully naked, with his hairy, broad chest, and his cock dangling amidst dark pubic hair.

“Wash me, boy.” Mr. Miller then handed him the shower gel.

Shane squirted some shower gel onto the washcloth, embarrassed with how his fingers were trembling. He even dropped the shower gel, snatching it back up quickly. Mr. Miller was smirking down at him.

He got to work with the washcloth, running it up and down Mr. Miller’s muscular chest and stomach, up and down his arms and back, and then Mr. Miller put his hands on Shane’s shoulders and pushed.

Shane knew he had to get down on his knees to wash Mr. Miller’s thighs, and he did, and he kept glancing at Mr. Miller’s cock, which was turning hard before his eyes. He glanced up at the man, who just looked down at him calmly. Mr. Miller didn’t tell him to suck his dick, so Shane focused on washing him. When he finished with Mr. Miller’s feet, the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. “Well done, boy.”

“Thanks, Master,” Shane muttered. He watched as Mr. Miller took a clean washcloth, and squirted shower gel on it. “What’s that for?”

“Now I get to wash you, of course,” Mr. Miller replied. He turned Shane around and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him close. Then he began to run the washcloth up and down Shane’s chest, washing him slowly. His half-hard cock was pressed against the small of Shane’s back.

Shane was panting, his own cock fully hard now. He wanted to touch himself, but was hoping Mr. Miller would do it for him. He leaned back against the bigger man, enjoying the feeling of that half-hard cock against his back. Maybe Mr. Miller would fuck him in the shower.

“Good boy,” Mr. Miller murmured into his ear as he kept washing Shane’s chest. He dropped the washcloth, then went back to stroking Shane’s chest and stomach. “I see you shaved as well.”

He found himself blushing, which was ridiculous. He always shaved before the parties, so of course he had done that for the weekend. “Yes, Master.” He moaned softly when Mr. Miller’s fingers ran down his cock, and fondled his balls.

“Smooth enough for now, boy, but you’ll have to shave again tomorrow.” Mr. Miller wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock, and began to pump his fist up and down.

Shane closed his eyes, thrusting into Mr. Miller’s grip. “Yes,” He loved having the other man jerk him off. He yelped when Mr. Miller gave him a hard, painful tug. “Master!”

“I see you still need to practise that, boy,” Mr. Miller told him, then went back to stroking his dick. “Again.”

“Master,” Shane said, whimpering when Mr. Miller sped up.

“Good. Do you want to come, boy?”

“Yes, Master, please,” Shane replied, and bit his lip. He had messed up a few times with the ‘Master’ thing, would Mr. Miller punish him by teasing him like this?

“Keep begging like that, boy, and I’ll let you.”

Shane nodded, and knew this was really Mr. Miller’s way to making Shane call him ‘Master’ a lot, but Shane didn’t care. He’d call Mr. Miller whatever he wanted if it meant getting to come. “Master, please,” he said, letting out a whimper as Mr. Miller kept pumping his fist. “Please, I wanna come, it feels so good, Master.” He moaned when Mr. Miller tightened his grip. “Yes, Master, let me come, please, Master.” It was surprising how much easier that word rolled out of his mouth now. Maybe Mr. Miller was right, and he did need the practice. “Thank you, Master,” he managed, thrusting faster and faster into Mr. Miller’s grip. “Please, I wanna – it feels so good, Master! Can I come, please, Master?”

“Of course, boy,” Mr. Miller said, murmuring into his ear, and he pumped his fist up and down faster. “Come for me.”

Shane groaned, and a few strokes later, he came, closing his eyes. If it hadn’t been for Mr. Miller holding him up, he would’ve fallen down. He came hard, his come splattering against the tiles, and he moaned in pleasure. That was so much better than jerking off himself.

“And what do we say, boy?” Mr. Miller asked him, letting go of his dick.

“Thank you, Master,” Shane replied, still leaning against him as he came down from his orgasm.

“Good boy.”

Shane found himself smiling, and Mr. Miller turned him around and made him kneel down again.

“Now it’s time for you to suck my dick, boy.”

Shane opened his mouth, letting Mr. Miller’s hard cock slide in. The water was running down his face, and he had to swallow around Mr. Miller’s cock. He closed his eyes, putting his hands on Mr. Miller’s thighs, and started bobbing back and forth. He had sucked plenty of cocks now, and he liked hearing the groans from Mr. Miller above him. Deepthroating was still tricky, especially with the water entering his mouth as well, but Mr. Miller seemed to like the rhythm Shane had set.

“Mmm, good boy,” Mr. Miller said, resting one hand on top of Shane’s head. “You’ve got very good at that, haven’t you?” He chuckled. “Plenty of practice, of course.”

Shane smiled around Mr. Miller’s dick. Considering how critical Mr. Miller had been earlier, it was nice to hear that he was good at some things. He kept swallowing the water down, along with the pre-come from Mr. Miller.

It wasn’t long before Mr. Miller’s dick jerked in his mouth, and that was all the warning Shane had before the older man came down his throat, groaning above him.

Some of the come slipped down Shane’s chin, and Shane licked the man’s cock clean before wiping his face. He stayed on his knees, and glanced up at Mr. Miller.

“Well done, boy,” Mr. Miller said, and turned off the water. “Let’s get ready to go downstairs and I’ll see if I can find one or two men to use you later tonight.”

Shane got up as Mr. Miller opened the cubicle. It was embarrassing how the thought of being fucked by two men was making him horny so soon after getting to come. “Awesome.”

Mr. Miller sighed. “Awesome, what?”

“Awesome, Master.”

*

Shane hadn’t been sure what to expect of the informal drinks. Okay, he had expected a lot of guys like Mr. Miller, all tall and older with an air of dominance and self-confidence. And there were plenty of men like that in the large ballroom.

But there were also plenty of young men, like himself, and those were the guys Shane kept trying not to stare at. Some of them were dressed like him, wearing neat clothing, but others were wearing tiny shorts, and some were led around on a leash attached to a thick collar, and he was pretty sure that one of the people going around in a maid uniform serving drinks was a guy.

“I thought you said this wasn’t a sex conference?” Shane asked, leaning close to Mr. Miller. “Sir?”

“It isn’t,” Mr. Miller replied. He took a glass of wine from a passing young man who was wearing tight hotpants. “This is just…” He gestured at the ballroom. “Showing off.”

“Showing off?” Shane echoed.

“Showing off our boys.” Mr. Miller gave him an indulgent smile.  “Don’t worry, everyone can see you’re still new to this.”

Shane was about to reply when he felt something nudge against his knee, and he looked down to see a young man on all fours. There were shiny black mitts on his hands, and a black muzzle strapped to his face. He was shirtless, and wearing a pair of black briefs that had a plastic tail sticking out from a slit. Shane assumed it was attached to a butt plug. “What the -?” he managed.

“Excuse him,” the older man who was holding the leash said. He leaned down to pet the young man’s head. “He’s being playful.”

The young man sat back on his knees, his fists in front of him, and he looked up at Shane and Mr. Miller. He looked pretty happy, and tilted his head.

“Uhm, hi?” Shane managed, still staring.

“Aren’t you a handsome boy?” Mr. Miller asked, leaning down as well and stroking the young man’s blond hair.

The young man pushed back against his hand eagerly, and Mr. Miller gave him a final pat before standing up again.

“And this is your latest?” the older man asked, looking at Shane. “He’s new, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Mr. Miller said. “We’re still exploring his likes and dislikes.” He smiled. “This weekend seemed like a good opportunity.”

“Oh, it is!” The older man smiled at Shane. “See anything you like, boy?”

Shane blinked. “I, uhm, the hotel room seemed nice?” he managed.

The older man laughed. “Oh, you are _very_ new to all of this, aren’t you?” Before Shane could answer, he turned to Mr. Miller. “You’re a lucky man.”

“I know,” Mr. Miller replied, smiling. “But so are you.” He nodded at the blond man, who was still kneeling by the older man’s feet. “Really, Mason, he’s so much better behaved than the last time I saw him.”

“It took some training and discipline,” Mason said, “but it was worth it, as you can see. Good talking to you again, Miller, hope to see you around.”

With that, Mason walked off, the blond man crawling after him.

“That,” Mr. Miller said, murmuring into Shane’s ear, “is an example of puppy play.”

“Right, okay,” Shane muttered, still staring at the tail on the young man’s ass. “I don’t think that’s for me. I mean, Sir.”

“Fair enough.” Mr. Miller took his elbow, and led him around the room, chatting to other men, some with young men with them and some who were alone. Shane kept looking around a lot, wondering how he would fit into all of this.

“A drink?”

“Thanks, yes,” he said, turning to his left. He froze when he realised it was a young man in the sexy French maid uniform.

It looked strange on the young man, the short skirt and the stockings, not to mention the high heels, and the corset with frills that were supposed to show off a cleavage, but now showed off his pecs. “The ones on the left side are non-alcoholic,” the maid helpfully supplied, giving Shane a friendly smile.

Shane managed a smile in return. Clearly, dressing up young men in a French maid’s uniform was doing it for some of the older men here. He took one of the beers instead. “Thanks,” he said. He watched as the maid walked off, impressed at the young man walking steadily in those high heels.

“It has its appeal,” Mr. Miller said, leaning closer, “but I prefer how I do it.” He reached out to give Shane’s ass a firm squeeze. “Nothing like a bunch of pretty boys in tiny briefs or a G-string.”

Shane felt his cheeks redden. He _was_ one of those pretty boys at Mr. Miller’s parties. “Yes, Sir,” he managed.

“Maybe I should’ve volunteered you to go around with drinks as well,” Mr. Miller continued. “You manage it well enough at my parties, but then, you are still new to this.” His hand was still squeezing Shane’s ass. He let out a sigh. “Shame, though. I always enjoy watching you walk around in your tiny G-string, all embarrassed when you notice my guests are looking at you, or fondling you.”

Shane didn’t know what to say that. He had figured out that Mr. Miller liked humiliating him in front of his guests, by turning on a vibrating butt plug until Shane dropped a tray, or making him wear a G-string while the other boys hired for his parties got to wear briefs, but this was the first time Mr. Miller had talked about it like this. He went for a safe, “Yes, Sir.”

“Some other time, perhaps,” Mr. Miller said. He gave Shane’s ass a firm slap. “Now, let’s mingle some more. I still need to find a few men who’d like to use you tonight.”

Shane nodded, and followed Mr. Miller. Now that he was seeing what some of these men were into, he wondered what kind of men Mr. Miller would invite. Guys like Mr. Mason, who liked seeing their boys crawl around on all fours, acting like a dog?

Mr. Miller kept mingling, talking to men here and there, most of whom were alone. Shane tried to guess what those men were into, but it was impossible. “Get me some more red wine, boy,” Mr. Miller told him, giving him his empty wine glass.

Shane walked away, looking around for a maid or some other servant. He finally found one who still had full glasses, and smiled gratefully at the young man in a pair of black, latex shorts as he picked up a glass of red wine.

It took him some time to find Mr. Miller again, who nodded as Shane gave him the wine glass. “You can go back to our room now,” Mr. Miller said, giving him one of the key cards. “I will be up in about ten, fifteen minutes. You can use that time to prepare.”

“Prepare, Sir?” he asked, looking at Mr. Miller.

“Yes, boy,” Mr. Miller told him. “Strip down, get the spreader bar and handcuffs from the nightstand, and kneel down by the side of the bed.”

Shane felt his cock twitch, and nodded. He  was all too aware of the other man Mr. Miller had been talking to. He was a little taller than Mr. Miller, and imposing. He had grey streaks in his dark hair, and his dark eyes were studying Shane. He was a stranger, and he had just heard Mr. Miller giving Shane those orders. “Yes, Sir,” he managed.

“Now go, boy. Ten to fifteen minutes.”

Shane gave him a final nod, and walked off. His cock was hardening in his trousers. His stomach was tight with anticipation. He was gonna get fucked. There’d be one or two men beside Mr. Miller who’d want to fuck him. Would one of them be the man Mr. Miller had just been talking to? Would Shane be able to satisfy them?

Once he reached the hotel room, he stripped off quickly, throwing his clothes in the direction of his travel bag, and kicking his shoes off. His cock was hard, and he gave it a quick stroke with his hand. No, he probably shouldn’t jerk off. He was sure that Mr. Miller would know somehow, and not be pleased.

He went to the nightstand, and took out the leather handcuffs and the spreader that came with ankle cuffs attached. He hesitated, then put them on the king size bed.

He checked his watch. He still had five to ten minutes before Mr. Miller would be here, maybe with his guests in tow. Shane was buzzing was desire and impatience. The quick jerk-off session in the shower hadn’t been nearly enough. He couldn’t wait for Mr. Miller to get here and fuck him, or have one of the other men fuck him.

He paced around the room, fighting the urge to touch his dick. Why couldn’t Mr. Miller get here already?

When he heard footsteps come down the hallway, he hurried over the kneel by the side of the bed. He folded his hands in his lap, and bowed his head. Mr. Miller would like that, right?

Mr. Miller came in, and sighed. “Boy, what’s this mess?”

Shane looked up. Mr. Miller had walked in, and the man he had been talking to when he had sent Shane away stood next to him. The other man frowned slightly as he looked at Shane. “Sir?” Shane asked. “I mean, Master?”

Mr. Miller prodded Shane’s discarded shirt with his shoe. “This, boy. Your clothes. I gave you plenty of time to tidy things up.”

His heart was racing in his chest. Oh, shit, he had disappointed Mr. Miller.  “You didn’t tell me I had to tidy things up!” he protested. “Uhm, Master.”

The other man let out a laugh, and looked away. Mr. Miller glared down at him. “I shouldn’t have to tell you, boy.” He turned to the other man. “Sorry about that, O’Connor. Like I said, he’s still new to this.”

“Clearly,” O’Connor said, sounding amused. “Shall I leave so you can punish him?”

“No, stay, please,” Mr. Miller said. “I could use your help with that.”

Shane gulped as Mr. Miller started rifling through the drawers of the nightstand. “Sir? Master? Please, I get it, I won’t do it again.”

O’Connor shook his head while Mr. Miller ignored Shane. “Look, Miller, I definitely get the appeal of training a newbie, but this is what you get. He doesn’t even get the basics!”

“He does have a lot to learn,” Mr. Miller said. He grabbed the leather handcuffs off the bed. “Turn around, boy.”

Shane shuffled around on his knees, his face still hot with embarrassment. He felt like O’Connor was laughing at him, at Mr. Miller. He hated that feeling. But how he was supposed to know that Mr. Miller wanted him to keep things tidy? He put his arms back, and let Mr. Miller cuff his hands behind his back.

“Face me, boy.”

Shane did, and his eyes widened when he saw the nipple clamps in Mr. Miller’s right hand. “What, no!”

Mr. Miller reached out with his left hand to grab a fist full of Shane’s hair, and gave it a sharp tug. “What was that?”

Shane whimpered. “Master, please, they hurt!”

“Exactly,” Mr. Miller told him, releasing his hair. He leaned down to grab Shane’s left nipple, pinching and pulling on it until Shane whimpered again. He attached the nipple clamp, and Shane hissed. “And the other one,” he said, ignoring Shane’s soft whimper as he attached the other clamp. “There.”

Shane bit his lip. He looked down, at the clamps pinching his nipples and the metal chain. His cock, despite the sharp pain, was still hard. He took a deep breath, and looked up at Mr. Miller. “Master?”

Mr. Miller was still looking at him, his eyes narrowed. “Yes, much better,” he said, more to himself than to Shane. “O’Connor, what do you think? Does he need a spanking?”

O’Connor laughed. “Miller, I _always_ think they need a spanking. You want me to do the honours?”

“Be my guest,” Mr. Miller said. “After all, I said you could use him, right?”

“You did,” O’Connor said, looking down at Shane. “Get up, boy.”

Shane did, awkwardly getting to his feet without the help of his hands.

O’Connor grabbed his arm, and led him over the couch where he sat down. “All right, let’s get you lying down across my lap.”

Shane glanced over at Mr. Miller, then let Mr. O’Connor help him lean down. It was still awkward, with his hands cuffed behind his back and the metal chain dangling down between the clamps, but eventually he was lying across Mr. O’Connor’s lap, his head resting against the seat of the couch. He made sure not to rest his chest against the couch, so it wouldn’t press against his pinched nipples.

He gasped when Mr. O’Connor started spanking him, and he winced at the loud slap. He felt one strong hand grab one of his wrists, pressing down against his back. “Stay still, boy.”

Shane tried to, but couldn’t help wincing the next time Mr. O’Connor’s free hand came down on his ass. Mr. O’Connor was spanking him hard, and as Shane squirmed, his nipples pressed and rubbed against the seat of the couch, which only made things more painful.

He couldn’t see Mr. Miller from this angle at all. “Master, please!” he begged, hoping Mr. Miller would take pity on him. “I won’t do it again!”

Mr. O’Connor rested his hand on Shane’s ass, then started spanking him again.

Shane whimpered, then felt two hands around his ankles, pressing his legs down against the couch. It had to be Mr. Miller.

“Stop squirming, boy,” came Mr. Miller’s voice, “and take your punishment.”

Mr. O’Connor hit the same spot on his ass a couple of times. “He’s got a nice ass for spanking, at least, Miller.”

Shane winced when Mr. O’Connor started stroking his ass, and pinching it. “Please! Master!”

“That’s the other problem with training complete newbies,” Mr. O’Connor said, and slapped his ass hard again. “They can’t take anything. Honestly, Miller, what is he good for?”

“He gives decent head,” Mr. Miller replied. “And he’ll do anything for a gangbang.”

“So he’s a cockslut, big deal,” Mr. O’Connor said, still spanking Shane. “There’s plenty of those around who are better behaved than this one. I’m not sure why you brought him with you.”

Shane had stopped squirming, and felt even more humiliated by Mr. O’Connor’s words.

“Right now, I’m not sure either,” Mr. Miller said. “I really thought he knew better than this.” He sighed. “All right, that’s enough for now. Help him up.”

Shane was quiet as Mr. O’Connor helped him stand up. He was panting hard, his ass and nipples aching, and he kept his eyes on the floor. To think, Mr. Miller had been so pleased with him earlier in the shower. He should’ve known better. He knew from the parties that Mr. Miller liked things to be clean and tidy and well-organised, so he should’ve known that the same would go for this hotel room.

“Seriously, Miller, I know a couple of young men who’d be perfect for you. They still need plenty of training, just the way you like it, but at least they know the basics,” Mr. O’Connor said, still sitting on the couch.

Mr. Miller grabbed Shane’s chin, and forced him to look up. “Boy?”  

Shane was still breathing hard. Mr. Miller was glaring down at him, expecting an answer, but Shane wasn’t sure what to say. All he knew was that he didn’t want Mr. Miller to get someone else. “Master,” he said, swallowing hard, “please, I can do better! I’ll behave, I’ll do what you want, just please, let me try, Master.”

Mr. Miller was silent for a long time, then nodded and released him. “All right, boy. It has been a long day for you, you’ve seen a lot of things you didn’t even know about before, and you were clearly eager when you got back up here.”

“Yes, Master,” Shane said, feeling hopeful.

“But that doesn’t mean you can make a mess, boy,” Mr. Miller said, and he reached out and tugged on the metal chain with one finger.

Shane whimpered in pain, hissing as the clamps tugged on his nipples. “Yes, Master.”

“You still have a lot to learn, but you want to learn, right, boy?”

He nodded, even as Mr. Miller tugged on the chain again. “Yes, Master, please, Master.” He didn’t want Mr. Miller to decide Shane couldn’t come to his parties anymore.

“Good,” Mr. Miller said, letting go of the chain. “Don’t make me regret my decision, boy.” He removed one nipple clamp, making Shane hiss in pain. He rubbed Shane’s nipple with his fingers. “Hurts, doesn’t it, boy?” He removed the other one too, rubbing both nipples now as Shane winced. “I’ll have to remember that in case you misbehave at my parties.”

“I won’t, Master,” Shane immediately said. He’d be on his best behaviour. He didn’t want to risk Mr. Miller deciding someone else was better. “Please.”

Mr. Miller hummed. “Get on the bed, on your knees.”

Shane did as he was told, awkwardly getting on the bed and shuffling forward on his knees until he was kneeling down in the middle.

Mr. Miller reached out to put one hand between his shoulder blades, and pushed him forward until Shane’s head was resting against the sheets.

Shane turned his head to watch Mr. Miller and Mr. O’Connor.

Mr. O’Connor got up, walking over to the bed. He let one hand slide down Shane’s upturned ass. “Still a little red. Good.”

“You did give him a very thorough spanking,” Mr. Miller replied, putting the nipple clamps away in the drawer.

Shane bit his lip and Mr. Miller got out the spreader bar with the ankle cuffs. His knees were already spread wide, was this really necessary?

Mr. Miller attached one cuff to Shane’s ankle, then the other, forcing him to spread his legs further. Once he had finished with that, he wrapped his hand around Shane’s half-hard cock. He pumped his fist back and forth slowly. “Mr. O’Connor is gonna fuck you now, boy. And then I’m gonna fuck you. And you’re not gonna come before both of us have. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Shane replied, already breathing hard.

Mr. Miller stroked his cock one last time, then let go of it. He turned back to the nightstand drawer, and pulled out some lube. He threw it over to Mr. O’Connor. “Don’t use too much. He’s still learning his lesson.”

“No problem,” Mr. O’Connor replied, sounding amused.

From the corner of his eye, Shane could see Mr. O’Connor get on the bed, settling behind him, and listening to him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. Hot anticipation coiled in his gut. He was about to get fucked, and fucked hard. Even though Mr. Miller still intended this to be punishment, Shane couldn’t wait for Mr. O’Connor’s dick to slide inside of him.

Mr. O’Connor ran his fingers around Shane’s hole a couple of times, lubing him up a little, then groaned as he slicked up his cock. “Not gonna use my fingers on you first, boy,” Mr. O’Connor announced. “You’ll take my cock and like it.”

Shane nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

He still whimpered when Mr. O’Connor began to push his dick against Shane’s hole. It felt like a thick cock, and it hurt when the head popped inside. Shane let out a sob, but stayed in place.

Mr. O’Connor put his hands on Shane’s hips, keeping him in place as he slowly pushed in further. “Oooh, fuck, he’s still so tight! And you say you’ve used him for your parties?”

“Four times now,” Mr. Miller confirmed. “He loves a gangbang.” He ran his fingers through Shane’s hair. “Little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Shane panted, looking up at Mr. Miller. Mr. O’Connor’s cock sliding deeper and deeper hurt, and lying like this with his hands cuffed behind his back was awkward, but it was what Mr. Miller wanted, so Shane would do it.

“Good boy.” Mr. Miller patted him on the cheek. “I think he’s definitely enjoying himself.”

Mr. O’Connor thrust in hard, making Shane gasp in pain. “Oh, shush, slut. You can take it. How many times have you been fucked by now? Thirty? Forty?”

Shane felt his face redden at the number. He hadn’t kept count himself, but it was definitely around that number. And he’d sucked men off even more often than that. Sure, the same men often came to different parties, but still. He’d had a dick up his ass at least forty times… no wonder Mr. Miller called him a cockslut.

“I think it might even be fifty by now,” Mr. Miller said. He was still idly stroking Shane’s hair. “And he still loves it, don’t you, boy?”

“Yes, Master,” Shane managed. His ass was starting to get used to the thick dick inside of him, and Mr. O’Connor kept thrusting forward. He gave one final thrust, and Shane groaned.

Mr. O’Connor gave his ass a slap, then began to fuck him. “Oh yeah,” he grunted, “nice tight ass you’ve got there, slut. Perfect for fucking.”

Shane gasped as it was starting to feel good. Yes, this was what he wanted. To be filled up, to feel pleasure well up inside of him, for his own cock to be achingly hard.

He couldn’t come yet, though. First Mr. O’Connor, then Mr. Miller. Then, maybe, Shane could come.

“Why do you think I keep him around?” Mr. Miller chuckled. “You should’ve seen him at the first party. He kept arguing and resisting, but once I got him started on sucking cock, he was very enthusiastic. Eager, even. Same with getting fucked. He begged me not to fuck him in front of everyone there, but once I was fucking him, I soon had him begging to come.”

Shane blushed as he remembered that moment. He moaned in pleasure as Mr. O’Connor fucked him hard.

“A happy memory for you as well, boy?” Mr. Miller asked, running his fingers through Shane’s hair. “Of course it is. It was when you discovered how much of a cockslut you really are.”

He moaned again. Part of him wanted to deny it, to say that he wasn’t a cockslut, but what was the point? Mr. Miller would get annoyed with him, and besides, he’d been fucked fifty times and was still eager for more. He really was a cockslut. “Yes, Master,” he moaned. “Yes, I’m a cockslut.”

Mr. Miller smiled down at him. “Good boy,” he murmured.

Shane felt relieved Mr. Miller was looking so happy. He moaned with every thrust of Mr. O’Connor’s thick cock inside of him. It felt so good. Not enough to make him come, but definitely enough to make the pain from the spanking fade away. It had left his ass more sensitive, but Shane wasn’t sure if that was worth the pain of being spanked, or the ache in his nipples from the clamps.

Mr. O’Connor was starting to thrust faster and faster, groaning with every deep thrust. He slammed into Shane hard, so hard that it almost hurt.

Shane gasped, closing his eyes for a moment, then whimpered as Mr. O’Connor pulled back, only to slam back in. Mr. O’Connor had to be close now, he could hear it in his grunts.

A few thrusts later, Mr. O’Connor slammed in hard, groaning over Shane as he came.

Shane was breathing hard, loving the feeling of having that big cock so deep inside of him. He whimpered softly when Mr. O’Connor pulled it out.

Mr. O’Connor gave Shane’s ass a final spank. “Mmm, I needed that. Thanks, Miller, for letting me use your boy. I guess he’s worth keeping around after all.”

“He is,” Mr. Miller said, stroking Shane’s hair. “I’ll work on the basics with him. This weekend will be a good opportunity for him to learn.”

“Are you volunteering him for anything this weekend?” Mr. O’Connor asked.

“I’m thinking about putting him in one of the gloryholes tomorrow,” Mr. Miller replied. “That’s something he can do.”

“Those gloryholes are always fun,” Mr. O’Connor agreed. “See you tomorrow, Miller.”

Shane was left on the bed as Mr. Miller walked Mr. O’Connor to the door. He glanced up as Mr. Miller as he returned. “Master?” he asked. “Uhm, what are those gloryholes?” If they were like the gloryholes Mr. Miller had at his party, which was basically an old broom cupboard with some convenient holes, he thought he could do it.

“There’ll be another party tomorrow night,” Mr. Miller said, stroking Shane’s back and tugging slightly on the handcuffs. “To make things more fun, the organisers are adding gloryholes. They’re basically boxes, about the size of a phone booth, and they’ll put them around the room. I was thinking of putting you in one tomorrow night, for an hour, maybe two.”

“Okay, Master,” Shane replied. “I can do that.”

Mr. Miller chuckled. “I’m glad you agree, but I wasn’t asking you, boy.” He gave Shane a warning slap on the ass. “Another thing, those boxes will be made of thick plastic, so everyone will be able to see you suck them off. And since the boxes are spread around the room, all four walls will have holes. You will have to service multiple cocks at the same time.”

“Oh,” Shane managed, imagining how that would work. He’d be on his knees inside a box, several men standing around him, watching him as he sucked one off, while using his hands on another. He felt his cheeks redden. Everyone would see how much of a cockslut he was.

“Yes, boy. Oh. Personally, I like the pretend-anonymity of my gloryhole, but I can see the appeal of a see-through box. You’ll be locked in there, boy, same as in my gloryhole. I’m still thinking about what to make you wear. Nothing at all is always a good option, but your ass also looks good in a G-string, or maybe a jockstrap.”

Shane remembered how many men had been at the party tonight. Mr. Miller had said there’d be at least a hundred men at this conference. They would all see him in one of those boxes, on his knees, swallowing come.

Mr. Miller got on the bed behind him, leaning forward to grab his dick. “Mmm, you like that, don’t you, boy? The idea that you’ll get to suck off so many men? So many men watching you suck dick?”

He moaned. “Yes, Master.” It would be so embarrassing, more so than tonight. Yes, every older man knew what he was to Mr. Miller, but it was another thing to be a cocksucker where everyone could see it. And yet, he felt the heat in his stomach. Part of him couldn’t wait.

Mr. Miller let go of Shane’s cock to deal with his clothes. He didn’t even bother lubing up his cock, he simply pushed in.

Shane gasped, but after Mr. O’Connor, it barely even hurt. “Ah, Master!”

“Yes, boy, feels good, doesn’t it?” Mr. Miller grabbed his hips. “But remember, you shouldn’t come before I do, or I will have to punish you again.”

“I won’t, Master,” he promised, then moaned when Mr. Miller began to fuck. “Oh!”

“I know how you like being fucked, boy,” Mr. Miller said, leaning forward and pulling back Shane’s hips. “I know how much you love it. You’d probably love it if another man fucked you once I was done.”

“Oh, yes, Master,” he moaned. Every thrust felt perfect.

“Because you are a what, boy?”

“A cockslut,” he moaned. “I’m a cockslut, Master.”

“That’s right,” Mr. Miller told him. “You’re my cockslut.” He kept thrusting. “You’ll do anything to get cock, won’t you?” He slapped Shane’s ass when he didn’t respond.

“Yes, Master!” he yelped. “Yes, anything for cock!” He wasn’t sure how untrue that was. He really did like getting fucked.

“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow night,” Mr. Miller panted. He moved one hand to wrap it around Shane’s cock. “To watch you suck off everyone else. To watch you swallow their come eagerly. To watch you jerk them off. They’ll come all over you, boy. Cover you with their come.”

“Yes, Master,” Shane moaned. He could imagine it, sucking off one man’s cock while jerking off another, and the hot come landing on his arm. Why was the thought of getting covered in more and more come making him feel hot all over? He gasped as Mr. Miller kept jerking him off. “Master!”

“What is it, boy?” Mr. Miller asked. He kept fucking Shane hard while stroking his cock.

“I’m close, Master!”

“And?”

He whimpered. “You have to come first, Master!”

“Mmm, I can do this for a little longer, boy.”

“Please, Master!” he moaned. Oh, he was getting closer and closer. He could feel his orgasm building. “Please, I don’t wanna come yet.”

“Are you sure, boy? You love getting to come.”

He whimpered. “I don’t wanna get punished, Master. Please. I don’t wanna come.”

Mr. Miller didn’t let up. He kept fucking Shane and pumping his fist. “You’ll have to learn self-control, boy. You’re mine to do with as I please, after all, and if I want to stroke your cock, I will stroke your cock.”

He moaned. “Please, Master!”

“Ah, boy, you’re mine to do with as I please, right?”

“Yes, Master,” Shane replied, panting. “Please!”

“Say it.”

It took Shane a moment to realise what he was supposed to say. “I’m – I’m yours to do with as you, ah, please, Master.”

“Again.”

“I’m yours to do with as – as you please, Master,” Shane managed. He was so close now. Only a few more thrusts, and he’d be coming. He tried to think of unpleasant things, like his homework and school but it wasn’t helping.

“Good boy.” Mr. Miller finally let go of Shane’s cock, but kept fucking him hard. “We’ll practise that a few more times. The more often you say it, the better you’ll remember.”

“Yes, Master,” Shane replied. “Thanks.”

“For what, boy?”

“For – for not touching my cock, Master.” He was still close, but it was easier now to hold off the orgasm. “You have to come first.”

“Mmm, we’ll have to work on your self-control more often,” Mr. Miller told him. “A good boy doesn’t come without permission.”

Shane moaned. “Yes, Master.” He tried to think of the punishments Mr. Miller would have in store for him if he came first, like another spanking, or the nipple clamps, and that made it easier to last longer.

Mr. Miller thrust in hard, then shuddered and groaned as he came inside of Shane. “Good,” he groaned. “Good boy.” He pulled out of Shane, then got off the bed. He uncuffed Shane’s handcuffs and the ankle cuffs, and put those things away again. “You can get ready for bed, but only if you clean the mess you made up first.”

Shane pushed himself to elbows slowly, and sat on the bed. He was still rock-hard, but Mr. Miller hadn’t told him he could come. He looked around the room, at the clothes he had strewn around. “Yes, Master.”

He’d been on his knees for a while, along with having been spanked, that walking was a little awkward for the first few steps. Mr. Miller went into the bathroom, and Shane heard the splashing of water as Mr. Miller got ready for bed first. Shane had things tidied up, his clothes stuffed in his own travel bag, when Mr. Miller came out again. “Good enough, boy. Your turn.” He gestured at the bathroom. “Leave the door open.”

Shane knelt down by his travel bag to get a fresh pair of boxers and the t-shirt he used for sleeping in. “Why, Master?”

“Because I want you to, boy,” Mr. Miller replied. “And because I clearly need to keep an eye on you and your self-control.”

Shane had a sinking feeling at that. “You think I’m gonna jerk off in the bathroom?”

“Weren’t you planning on that?”

Shane found a clean pair of boxer shorts. “You didn’t say I could come, Master, but you also said you and Mr. O’Connor had to come first.”

“That’s right, boy. But I never said when you could come, did I?”

He hung his head. He should’ve known Mr. Miller was still in the mood to punish him. “No, you didn’t.”

Mr. Miller walked over to him and ruffled his hair. “Don’t sulk, boy. Consider a good way to practise having self-control. And you already knew to ask me first. What’s that?”

“Oh, my boxers. I sleep in this and a t-shirt,” Shane said, holding the clothes up to Mr. Miller.

Mr. Miller frowned. “You will be sleeping naked, boy.”

“Oh.” He put the clothes back, leaving the boxers on top for tomorrow morning. “Okay, Master.”

Having grabbed his toothbrush, he went into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. His erection bobbed in the air, and it took some time before he was able to use the toilet. He quickly brushed his teeth and used a washcloth to wash his face and body. He was careful when washing his groin, still feeling a little on edge after the hard fucking.

He felt a lot better and cleaner as he stepped out of the bathroom, and turned off the light and headed over to the king size bed. Since Mr. Miller was already in it – wearing a flannel pyjama, from the looks of it – that left Shane with the right side. The mattress and pillow were comfortable, and he let out a happy sigh as he lay down, pulling the blankets up.

Mr. Miller flicked the lamp on the nightstand off, casting the room in darkness. “Happy to be in bed, boy?”

“Yes, Master,” Shane replied, rolling onto his side to face Mr. Miller. Even with the comfortable mattress, his ass was still sore. “It’s been a long day.”

“Mmm, it has. Tomorrow will be calmer for you. At least, during the day when I’ll be busy. You should take that time to do your homework. I want you to have it finished before the evening events start.”

“Right, the glory hole.” He still wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Sure, he could suck cock, but while locked in some plastic phone booth? While wearing skimpy underwear or nothing at all? He told himself it wasn’t that weirder from what he had done at the parties. It would just be more men, and more cocks to suck and satisfy, and he could definitely do that.

He started when he felt a hand on his thigh, then Mr. Miller’s hand wrapping around his cock. “M-master!” His hips jerked forward.

“Self-control, boy. Remember, you’re mine to do with as I please this weekend.”

He moaned as Mr. Miller kept jerking him off slowly. “Mmm, yes, Master.”

“Say it.”

Ugh, again? “I’m yours to do with as you please, Master.”

“Again.”

Mr. Miller made him repeat that sentence five more times, then let go of Shane’s dick, which was now rock-hard. “Goodnight, boy.”

Shane was panting, his fingers twitching to finish the handjob. But there was no way he’d be able to jerk off while in bed with Mr. Miller, or sneak out to the bathroom. “Goodnight, Master,” he replied. He stared at the wall, and realized it was going to be a long, intense weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Shane's and Mr. Miller's weekend.

Shane woke up the next morning with a hand roaming his body. It took him a moment to remember he was with Mr. Miller, and that Mr. Miller was pressed against his back, his hard cock against Shane’s ass, while Mr. Miller was stroking and caressing Shane’s chest, back, ass and groin.

He could feel himself grow hard, and moaned softly.

“Good morning, boy,” Mr. Miller said, then nipped at Shane’s ear. “Did you sleep well?” He wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock.

“Yes, Master,” he moaned, thrusting into Mr. Miller’s grip. After what happened last night, he wondered if Mr. Miller would let him come this morning. “The bed was very – very comfortable.”

“Good. You’ll need your energy for today. You can start by sucking me off. This morning, I’m asking you to. Tomorrow morning, I will expect you to do that as soon as you wake up, boy.”

He nodded, already turning around in Mr. Miller’s arm. “Yes, Master. What if you wake up before I do?”

“Doesn’t matter. The first thing you will do tomorrow morning, without needing me to remind you, will be giving me a blowjob.”

“Yes, Master,” Shane said, moaning again as Mr. Miller stroked his cock.

Mr. Miller rolled onto his back, letting go of Shane’s cock to push down his pyjama bottoms and boxers. His cock was standing stiff, and he looked at Shane expectantly. “Get started, boy.”

Shane straddled Mr. Miller’s thighs, and lowered his head. He began by licking, then wrapped his hand around the base of Mr. Miller’s cock, and let it slide inside his mouth.

“Mmm, good boy,” Mr. Miller groaned. “Keep going.”

Shane did, bobbing his head up and down as Mr. Miller began to breath hard, groaning in pleasure as Shane kept sucking him off. He rested his other hand on Mr. Miller’s thigh. He wanted to jerk himself off, but Mr. Miller hadn’t said he could, so he didn’t.

He did his best sucking Mr. Miller off, taking him deep when he could for as long as he could, and stroking his balls with his free hand every now and then.

Mr. Miller ran his fingers through Shane’s hair, stroking him as he kept sucking. “Good boy,” he groaned. “Very good.”

Shane smiled around the dick in his mouth. It seemed that Mr. Miller was in a good mood today. He’d have to ask Mr. Miller about jerking off once he was done giving him a blowjob.

Going by Mr. Miller’s grunts, and the thrusts from his hips, it was obvious that he was close. Shane bobbed his head up and down faster, keeping his tongue pressed against the man’s cock, and when Mr. Miller groaned, Shane swallowed as much come as he could, then made sure to lick his cock clean. He moved to sit back on his side of the bed.

Mr. Miller eyed him, giving him a lazy smile. “Yes, well done, boy.”

“Thank you, Master.” He hesitated before continuing. “Can I jerk off now?”

Mr. Miller’s smile grew at that. “Well done for asking permission, boy. For that alone, I’ll let you.” Mr. Miller sat up. “Yes, for today, I’ll focus on that. On making sure you understand you are mine, because you are…”

“I’m yours to do with as you please, Master,” Shane finished for him. “Thank you, Master, for letting me jerk off.” He lay back on the bed, immediately wrapping a hand around his cock, then noticed Mr. Miller sitting on the bed and watching him. “Uhm, I thought you were gonna get out of the bed and use the bathroom first?”

“I was, but you’ll be more fun to watch, boy. Go on. Jerk off for me.”

He felt his face flush. It was strange, but after everything Mr. Miller had done to him, with him, it felt embarrassing to be jerking off in front of him. “O-okay, Master,” he said, and began to pump his fist up and down. He closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure. The fingers of his other hand dug into the sheets underneath him. “Ooh, yes!” It felt so good to be jerking off.

“What are you thinking about, boy?”

“Huh?” He hadn’t even been thinking about anything.

“While you’re jerking off, what are you thinking about?” Mr. Miller asked. “Tell me.”

He felt his cheeks turn redder. Mr. Miller had asked him something similar before, when the older man had come up to his bedroom. Shane had admitted he had jerked off earlier that day, and Mr. Miller had asked Shane to tell him what he’d been thinking about. Shane had done so while Mr. Miller had jerked him off.

“Were you thinking about my parties again? Or about tonight, perhaps?”

He groaned as he thought of himself being put in a glory hole later, and about all the cocks he’d be servicing. “Oh, yes, Master. About tonight,” he managed.

“Mmm, what about tonight?”

He was panting, struggling to concentrate as he kept jerking off. “About – about the dicks I’ll be sucking, Master. How many there’ll be.”

Mr. Miller chuckled. “Enough to satisfy even you, boy. What else about tonight?”

He closed his eyes, imagining himself in the glory hole. “About there being multiple dicks at the same time. At having to use my hands on a dick while sucking one off,” he said, and moaned. “About all those men who want to use me.”

“Oh yes, plenty of men will want to make use of you tonight, boy. And you still need a lot of training, so the glory hole is the best place for you, right?”

“Right,” he moaned, still jerking off. “Yes, Master. Training.”

“Yes, you can practise sucking cock, and on giving hand jobs, and on satisfying multiple men at once. You want to get better at that, right, boy?”

“Yes, Master!” he moaned. He wanted to be good at that. He wanted to be a good boy for Mr. Miller, so he wouldn’t get punished and he could keep going to the parties. “I want to be good.”

“Mmm, I know you do, boy. And you show great promise, but sometimes you need a firm hand.” 

“Yes, Master,” Shane moaned. Oh, this felt so good, jerking off. He was close to coming. “Master?” he asked, wanting to make sure. “I can come, right?”

He whimpered when Mr. Miller let out a laugh. “Oh, of course you can, boy! Yes, you are allowed to ask. Well done for asking. When you come, you can swallow your own come. We don’t want the bed to get dirty, do we.”

His cheeks burned at the thought of licking his own hand clean, but he moaned. “Yes, Master, yes! Thank you!”

“Go on, boy. I want to see you come.”

He pumped his fist up and down faster and arched his back as he came, pleasure shooting through him. He barely remembered to cup his hands around his cock, making sure to catch his come. He was breathing hard as he came down from his orgasm, and slowly began to lick his hand clean. He glanced up at Mr. Miller, who was smiling.

“Good boy. Let’s get ready for breakfast, shall we?”

*

While Shane went through his suitcase, he noticed that Mr. Miller was going through the top drawer of the nightstand. “Master?” he asked, wondering what Mr. Miller was looking for. Something for tonight? “What are you doing?”

Mr. Miller remained quiet, but smiled as he took out some plastic tubes and a padlock. “I was looking for this.”

Shane stared at it, remembering Mr. Miller’s explanation from yesterday. It was a cock cage. “Why?”

Mr. Miller looked at him. “Why do you think, boy?”

Shane shook his head. He didn’t want his cock to be trapped in that tube. “You said weren’t gonna make me wear it, Master.”

Mr. Miller sighed. “Your behaviour only confirms the idea that you do need to wear this today. If it makes you feel better, it’s not as punishment.”

Shane was still kneeling on the floor, and he moved his legs so his cock was hidden from Mr. Miller’s eyes, as if that would make him forget about his plans. “So why, Master?”

“I already told you, didn’t I? Today will be about you learning that you are mine.” He held up the clear, plastic tube. “Since I will be busy during the day, you will wear this as a constant reminder. I will have the key, of course.”

Shane had thought that Mr. Miller would make him learn that through commands, and through making him service men in the glory hole. But putting his cock in some plastic tube and putting a lock on it? “What about – what about going to the toilet?” he asked.

Mr. Miller laughed, kneeling down to show him the slits in the tube. “You can still pee,” he explained. “It might be a little awkward, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Or you can pee sitting down, I suppose.”

Shane bit his lip. On the one hand, the idea that Mr. Miller literally had control over his cock was kinda hot, but on the other hand, it was his cock. It was _his_ cock, and yes, he had asked Mr. Miller for permission to jerk off and come, but that was different.  It was one thing to say ‘I’m yours to do with as you please’ and another to let Mr. Miller lock away his dick.

Mr. Miller was eyeing him. “I want you to wear this during the day while I’m busy with the conference. I will remove it at 6 PM, before dinner and before you have to be in the glory hole.” He reached out to move Shane’s thigh, and let his fingers caress Shane’s cock. “I still haven’t decided on what you’ll be wearing in there,” he said, his fingers running up and down, and Shane shuddered, moaning slightly and spreading his legs wider. “But you won’t be wearing this cock cage. I think everyone should see how hard you get from sucking cocks.”

He whimpered as Mr. Miller kept stroking his dick. He was getting hard already, and he knew he’d be getting hard that evening too. A few months ago, he would’ve immediately denied that just sucking a few dicks would make him hard, but what would be the point? He liked sucking dick and making guys moan in pleasure. He had already told Mr. Miller he was looking forward to it. “Master…”

Mr. Miller pulled his hand back. “You’ve already gotten to come once this morning, boy. Don’t get greedy. Get yourself under control so I can put the cock cage on you. It’s the only way I can make sure you won’t run off to jerk off once I’m busy.”

“Master, please, I won’t jerk off! I won’t touch myself,” Shane said, looking up at him.

Mr. Miller let out a huff. “Boy, we both know you have very little self-control. You need to be trained, and this cock cage is part of your training. It will teach you that your cock doesn’t belong to you, and maybe it’ll teach you some self-control too.”

Shane sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Mr. Miller. The older man clearly had his mind made up. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll wear the cock cage, Master. But it better come off at six!”

Mr. Miller shook his head. “I should make it seven for your tone, boy. But since today is your first time being caged, I will stick to my promise. I will remove the cage at six.”

Shane nodded, not really liking the sound of ‘first time’. “Good, Master.” Maybe if he behaved and did exactly as Mr. Miller told him today and tonight, Mr. Miller would assume Shane had learned his lesson and wouldn’t need the cock cage anymore.

It took a few minutes for his cock to become soft, and he bit his lip as Mr. Miller caged him. The plastic felt strange around his cock, snug but not too tight, and the thick ring was behind his balls to make sure it stayed in place.

Mr. Miller locked the padlock, and stood up. “Good. Now get dressed for breakfast, boy. We’ve lost enough time already with your arguing.”

Mr. Miller changed into a new suit, while Shane changed into some clean underwear, wore the same trousers he wore yesterday, but with a different shirt. Shane was aware of the plastic around his cock the entire time as he got ready, and kept glancing at his groin, half-expecting an outline to be visible through his trousers.

Mr. Miller noticed him looking. “Oh, stop worrying, boy. No one will notice that you’re caged. Only I will know,” he said, then smiled. “And anyone I choose to tell, of course.”

That did nothing to soothe Shane’s nerves. As they walked through the hallways, he kept feeling like there was a neon sign over his head, saying I’M WEARING A COCK CAGE.

Breakfast was in the hotel, and there were plenty of muffins, waffles, slices of bread, fried eggs, bacon and other things that Shane was pleasantly full afterwards. The food had been a pleasant distraction from his cage.

He finished his coffee while Mr. Miller finished the last of his scrambled eggs. He looked around the room, at other men eating with their boys. He noticed that not all the young men had full plates.

“Something the matter, boy?” Mr. Miller asked, sipping his tea. “You look confused.”

“No, Sir. I was just…” He gestured at a table about twenty feet away from them, and leaned closer to Mr. Miller. “That boy isn’t eating very much.”

Mr. Miller gave them a glance, then shrugged. “Remember how you are mine to do with as I please?”

“Yes, Sir.” As if he was gonna forget about that today. 

“Some men take full control of their boys, including what they eat. Considering the food habits young men like you have, it’s not a bad idea.”

Shane stared at him. “You’re not gonna do that with me, are you? Sir?”

Mr. Miller took another, long sip of his tea as he looked at Shane. “No, boy. In order to have full control over your food intake, you would have to live with me permanently. It’s the only way I can make sure you obey me.”

That wasn’t a ‘no’. “Right, Sir,” he muttered.

“Besides, you’ll need your energy,” Mr. Miller said, smirking.

Of course, for tonight and the glory hole.

*

Shane had assumed that, since Mr. Miller would be attending the conference and talking to the other business men, he wouldn’t have much to do during the day. He had thought he’d be able to watch some TV or play around on his laptop.

Instead, Mr. Miller constantly messaged him on his phone, asking Shane to bring him a USB-drive, or a notepad, or a pen, or a pair of leather handcuffs from the hotel room. During lunch, he asked Shane to bring him specific kinds of sandwiches and serve him coffee, and when Shane argued that he needed to have lunch too, Mr. Miller had told him he could eat once Mr. Miller was done.

After Mr. Miller had finished eating, he gave Shane the notepad and told him to type out the notes on his laptop. “Email them to me before three,” he said. “I have my own laptop with me, and I’ll need those notes later. After three, you can do your homework.”

Shane flipped through a few pages, and sighed. “Your handwriting’s worse than mine,” he grumbled. There were at least ten pages of scribbled notes, including some diagrams.

Mr. Miller looked at him. “What did you say?”

Oops. “Your handwriting’s worse than mine, Sir?” he tried.

Mr. Miller sighed. “You’re lucky I find your brattiness amusing, boy. Many others here would have you over their knee for that, and give you a spanking.”

Shane glanced around. Everyone else was still having lunch. “What, right here?” In public?

Mr. Miller smiled. “Especially in public.” He leaned closer. “Everyone would know you were bad. Everyone would hear you sob and whimper, and beg me to stop. Everyone would hear you promise to be good. It would be a spanking on your bare ass, of course, meaning everyone would be seeing your cock cage.”

Shane felt his face redden as he imagined himself being spanked like that. He felt his cock harden, and winced at the feeling of the cock cage trapping him.

Mr. Miller’s smile widened as he slid his hand up Shane’s thigh, palming his groin. “Were you getting hard, boy? Does it hurt?”

“No,” he muttered. He felt Mr. Miller’s fingers rub the cage, moving down to caress his balls, and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Sir!” Those touches were making him harder, but he couldn’t get hard, and the cage was so tight.

Mr. Miller pulled his hand back. “Another time, perhaps.” He smiled again. “If I don’t have those notes in my e-mail by three, I shall spank you in public tonight, just as I described.”

Shane nodded quickly. “I’ll finish it in time, Sir,” he replied. He didn’t want to risk annoying Mr. Miller further. The older man might decide to leave Shane’s cock caged even longer. “And my homework.”

“Good boy.”

*

Shane had hoped that the notes would be about something interesting, but instead, they were all about business and contained economic terms and jargon he had heard a few times at school during Economics. It hadn’t made a lot of sense then, and it didn’t make a lot of sense in Mr. Miller’s handwriting. He just hoped he had deciphered it correctly.

He e-mailed Mr. Miller the finished file at ten to three, and his palms were sweaty as he waited for a reply. He had made the deadline, yes, but he was certain Mr. Miller would punish him for any errors.

At five past three, Mr. Miller e-mailed him back.

_Well done. Some misspellings, skipped words and wrong words here and there. Not enough to earn you punishment but I expect better in the future. Go do your homework. I will check._

Shane let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed his homework. It wasn’t too much, mostly Mathematics and Chemistry, and a little bit of reading for English class. It was difficult to focus, though, he was constantly aware of the cock cage, no matter how he shifted in his seat.

He kept thinking about Mr. Miller unlocking the cage, and preparing for tonight. What would Mr. Miller make him wear? He was certain the older man would go for a G-string, as he usually had Shane wear that at his parties. But then, Mr. Miller had been more demanding all weekend, so maybe he’d want something different.

He groaned in frustration as he could feel himself wanting to get hard again, and how painfully tight the cock cage was. Fuck, if he hadn’t been caged, he could’ve gone and jerked off! Mr. Miller would never have known anyway.

He looked at his Chemistry textbook again. At least that was definitely not a turn-on.

*

It was a quarter past five when Mr. Miller returned. “Have you finished your homework?” he asked.

Shane rolled his eyes. “That’s the first thing you ask? You’re reminding me of my dad now.” That really wasn’t what he wanted. “Master.”

Mr. Miller walked over to the desk, where Shane was still working on his Maths homework. “It’s my duty to look after you,” he said, running his fingers through Shane’s hair. “What would your parents say if you returned tomorrow without having any homework done, hmm? Do you think they would let you come with me on a trip again?”

“You wanna take me on another trip, Master?” Shane asked, looking up at Mr. Miller. “Where? How long?”

Mr. Miller smiled as he kept stroking Shane’s hair. “That depends on your behaviour on this one, boy. And it doesn’t need to be a trip. Maybe I’ll want you to stay at my home during a weekend, so to make sure you are well-prepared for a party, or to take care good care of you afterwards.”

“You already do, Master,” Shane mumbled, blushing a little. Mr. Miller always made him take a nice bath the morning after a party, and made sure he had a big breakfast, before bringing him back home. He also let Shane sleep in as long as he wanted.

Mr. Miller’s smile grew, and he gave Shane a final pat on his head. “Still. If you want more than just one night, your parents must think that I take good care of you. If you want another weekend like this, you should prove to them that it won’t get in the way of school.”

Shane sighed. Mr. Miller had a point, and he definitely wanted another weekend like this. “I haven’t finished my homework yet, Master.”

Mr. Miller nodded at that. “Well, make sure you have before six, since that’s when dinner is being served. After that, we’ll have to prepare you for serving in the glory hole.” He smiled at Shane. “That should be enough motivation for you.” He patted Shane on the shoulder, then sat down on the couch and opened his laptop. “Boy?”

“Yes, Master?” he asked, already getting up.

Mr. Miller smiled when he saw Shane on his feet. “Oh, sit down. I just wanted to ask you if you dislike it when I remind you of my parents, like when I asked you about homework.”

Shane sat down again. “Well, yeah, of course I don’t like it. I don’t wanna think about my parents when I’m around you, Master.”

Mr. Miller glanced at his laptop screen for a moment, then back at Shane. “And why is that, boy?”

Shane frowned. Wasn’t it obvious? “Because I don’t want to think about my parents while thinking about sex, Master.” And because he didn’t want to think about what they would do if they knew what Mr. Miller was doing with him, or to him, or had other men do to him. They’d freak out and stop him from seeing Mr. Miller again. 

“We’ll have to work on that, then,” Mr. Miller said, and looking at his screen again. “Because men like me like being responsible for our boys, and looking out for them, and taking care of them. You remember what I said this morning? About men who control how much food their boy eats and what they eat? That’s something a mother would do, right?”

“Right,” Shane agreed.

“And if you want to continue serving me and others like me, you’ll have to get used to things like that,” Mr. Miller continued. “To me doing or asking you things that might remind you of your parents. Now, obviously I won’t start controlling your food intake, but I will continue you to ask you about your homework, school, and college applications.”

Shane let out an annoyed groan at that. “Seriously?” The idea of talking to Mr. Miller about that was kinda weird. “I thought you just wanted me for sex.”

“I do want you for sex,” Mr. Miller told him. “And I am making sure that I can keep using you for sex not just this weekend or next month, but also next year.”

Shane’s stomach squirmed at that, at the thought of Mr. Miller already thinking about next year, about Mr. Miller wanting to see him and fuck him next year. “Huh,” was all he managed. He wasn’t sure what to think of that.

“Now, finish your homework, boy. Your cock cage won’t come off before you’ve finished that.”

He turned back to his homework. Mr. Miller’s comments about taking care of him were still in the back of his mind. He’d think about them later. For now, he had homework to do and a cock cage to have removed.

*

He let out a sigh of relief when Mr. Miller removed his cock cage, after the older man had glanced at his homework to make sure Shane hadn’t written down a bunch of nonsense.

Mr. Miller wrapped his hand around Shane’s soft cock, tugging on it. “How does that feel, boy?”

“Feels good, Master,” Shane replied, groaning softly as his cock hardened. “Oh yeah.” He wasn’t surprised when Mr. Miller let go of his cock.

“And how did it feel to wear? Too snug or too tight? Any pain or discomfort?”

Shane shrugged. “It felt weird, but not painful. Only when I was trying to get hard.” He had been aware of that cock cage all day, and now, he was all too aware of it being off. He looked at Mr. Miller. “You wanna put me in it again, don’t you?”

“As part of your training, yes,” Mr. Miller replied. “But not during a party.” He looked down at Shane’s half-hard cock. “At least, not an entire party. Perhaps at the start. Now, remove the rest of your clothes, take a shower, and shave yourself. You will be smooth and clean when you’re in that glory hole.”

Shane nodded, and did as he’d been told. He shaved himself first, then washed, and after half an hour Mr. Miller came into the bathroom to inspect him, tutting when he found a few stray pubic hairs and took the razor from Shane.

“I really should get a professional to take care of this,” he muttered, as he handled Shane’s cock and balls while shaving his groin. “You do a decent job of it yourself by now, but tonight you need to look your best.”

Shane held his breath. He was used to it, to Mr. Miller finishing his shaving job with some finishing touches, but it still didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. That razor was sharp, and he liked his cock and balls. “What, like a waxjob?”

“Something like that, yes,” Mr. Miller replied, then nodded to himself and put the razor away. “I know a spa who specialises in treatments for young men like you. We’ll have to pay it a visit.”

Shane frowned at that. “A spa?” he asked. “With like, saunas and massages and things like that, Master?”

“Exactly like that.”

“Sounds kinda girly,” he replied. His Mom had been to spas with friends, and she’d always come back talking about relaxing the massage had been, or how nice the sauna was. He couldn’t see the point in an entire day of sitting around and getting sweaty only to get into a swimming pool and do it all over again. A massage might be nice, though.

Mr. Miller sighed. “Boy, just trust me that I know what’s good for you. The spa I’m thinking of most certainly isn’t girly. It’s a men-only spa.”

“I wasn’t saying that I wouldn’t go,” Shane protested. He didn’t want to annoy Mr. Miller. “I mean, if that’s what you want, I’ll do it. I just – I didn’t think you were the kind of guy who’d go to a spa, Master.”

Mr. Miller eyed him. “Well, I am, on occasion. We’ll see. For now, you look good enough.”

Shane frowned as Mr. Miller left the cubicle. Good enough?

He didn’t have time to think about or ask about Mr. Miller’s comments, as now he had to dry off and follow Mr. Miller to see what he would be wearing.

Mr. Miller was already back into his suit when Shane stepped out of the bathroom, and was holding something very flimsy. And see-through.

“What’s that, Master?” he asked. Was it some kind of thong?

“A jock strap, of sorts,” Mr. Miller replied, handing it to him. “But see-through.” He smiled. “It’s the best of both worlds. The jock strap will highlight your perky ass, and the mesh part will show off your cock and balls. It might get a little snug once you get hard, but then, that is the point.” He moved closer, his hands on Shane’s shoulders. “I intend to show you off tonight, boy. I want people to see how far you’ve come.” He ran his hands down Shane’s arms. “Only a couple of months ago you thought you were straight and only had eyes for girls. Now look at you, naked and half-hard at the thought of getting on your knees to suck dick.”

Shane opened his mouth to protest. What did Mr. Miller mean, thought he was straight? Shane wasn’t gay. He didn’t look at guys and wonder what it’d be like to make out with them or have sex with them. Well, except for the guys at Mr. Miller’s parties, and even then he was only thinking about what it’d be like get fucked by them or suck them off. That didn’t mean he was gay. It just meant he liked sex.

“And you will do your best, boy,” Mr. Miller continued, as if he hadn’t noticed Shane’s frown. “You will do your best with every dick, understand? You will make me proud to have given you all this attention and training. Don’t disappoint me, boy. I don’t want to find someone else to be the special guest at my parties. I’ve spent a lot of time and effort on you.”

Shane nodded quickly. “Yes, Master, I’ll do my best!” He’d show Mr. Miller what he had learned from being at his parties. “I’ll show you how good I am at sucking cock.”

Mr. Miller patted him on the head. “Good boy. Now put that on, and show me how you look.”

Shane did, with some effort, and Mr. Miller pulled at the straps under his ass cheeks so they fit just right. He turned on the spot, feeling pleased when Mr. Miller smiled.

“Yes, you will look perfect on your knees,” Mr. Miller murmured. “Let’s go.”

“But what about dinner, Master?” Shane asked. “I can’t go like this?”

“Of course not. You can wear the one of the bathrobes  from the hotel, and a pair of slippers,” Mr. Miller told him. “It’ll be fine. You won’t be the only boy in a bathrobe, there are four others who will be serving along with you.”

“Right,” Shane muttered.

He still felt awkward as he walked next to Mr. Miller, who was in his suit, while wearing a bathrobe and slippers himself. He felt even more awkward in the dining room, where everyone seemed to be dressed nicely.

But as Mr. Miller had said, there were other young men also wearing bathrobes. He recognised one of them as the young man he had seen last night, the one with the collar and the butt plug with a tail. He was still wearing the leather collar, but otherwise, there was no sign that he liked going around on all fours. He sat down at another table, but had flashed a quick smile at Shane.

They sat at a table with four other men, three who were older, and one young man. The young man was a few years older than Shane, and handsome and slender with blond hair. He kept quiet, only leaning close to one of the older men to whisper to him. Shane assumed they had come here together, as the man with greying curls smiled dotingly at the blond.

Dinner was pleasant, with Shane following Mr. Miller when it came to using cutlery. He also didn’t have any wine, as Mr. Miller ordered soft drinks for him instead. He did get to choose his own food, though, and he went for the steak.

Shane kept quiet, as the conversation was mostly about business, and he kept thinking about after dinner, and what it would be like in the glory hole. The other men at the table must know that that was why he was in a bathrobe. Were they already thinking about using him? About what it would be like to have Shane suck them off?

During dessert, the conversation turned the more fun, kinkier stuff.

“You can’t go wrong with handcuffs, though,” one of the older men at the table said. He sat next to Mr. Miller, and was a few inches taller than him, with an impressive beard. “It’s a classic, especially proper, metal handcuffs. Love it.”

“Leather cuffs are more comfortable,” Mr. Miller argued, gesturing with his cup of coffee. “They can be worn for much longer.”

“It’s not about comfort!” the bearded man protested. “The lack of comfort is the whole point!”

“There are other ways to achieve that,” Mr. Miller said, and looked at Shane. The other men at the table chuckled. Even the young blond smiled a little.

“I definitely prefer my boy to be comfortable.” The curly-haired man wrapped one arm around the blond by his side. “But then I admit, I love to spoil him.” He pressed a kiss against the blond’s temple, and the young man ducked his head.

“How long have you been together?” Mr. Miller asked. “Two or three years?”

“Three and a half,” the man with the curls replied. “I know, I didn’t think it would last that long either, but Johnny here is an excellent match for me.” He grinned. “Or did you simply want me to thank you _again_ for setting us up?”

Mr. Miller shrugged. “Hey, I just thought you’d be good for each other.”

“Well, you thought correctly.” The curly-haired man raised his glass to Mr. Miller, then looked at Shane. “Don’t worry, boy. Miller has a good eye for this sort of thing. I can guarantee you that once he’s finished your basic training, he will be able to find you someone to make very happy.”

“I’m sure he will, Sir,” Shane replied, and went back to his sundae. Mr. Miller had mentioned it before, of course, on the ride over. He had said that he’d look for someone to hand Shane over to, in case he went out-of-state for college. He still wasn’t sure how to feel about that. What kind of man would Mr. Miller set him up with? And what did the curly-haired man mean, someone to make very happy? Shouldn’t it be ‘someone who’ll make you happy’?

“How far along are you with him?” the man asked, turning back to Mr. Miller. “He’s wearing the bathrobe. Is he…”

“He will be in one of the glory holes tonight, yes,” Mr. Miller asked. “We haven’t finished the basics, not yet. This weekend has been good, though. Very useful. It has highlighted a few things I need to work on, and has provided my boy with plenty of things to think about. Hasn’t it, boy?”

Shane nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Mr. Miller kept looking at him, and Shane took it as permission to continue. “I’ve seen a lot of new things so far, and, uhm, we tried some new things too.”

“Like what?” the man with the beard asked.

Shane looked at Mr. Miller, who nodded encouragingly. Oh God, was he really supposed to say more? What could he tell them? What did Mr. Miller want him to tell them? Mr. Miller had told him to make him proud tonight, so what could he say to make Mr. Miller proud? What had they done that could impress these men? “He, uhm, he had me wear a cock cage today,” he said, feeling his cheeks redden. “He put it on me early this morning, and he took it off like an hour ago.”

The bearded man chuckled. “First time you wore one?”

“Yes, Sir.” He watched as the bearded man shook his head, and realised it wasn’t very impressive at all. Not going by that reaction. He glanced at Mr. Miller, who was sipping his coffee. Was Mr. Miller disappointed Shane had mentioned it?

“Did you like it?” the man asked, still smiling.

Shane glanced at Mr. Miller again. Should he be honest? “I didn’t want to wear it,” he said, and he saw Mr. Miller smile slightly at that.

“But you did,” the curly-haired man said. “You did it because Miller here told you to.”

“Yes, Sir,” he replied.

“Well, Miller can be very convincing when he wants to be,” the man with the beard said, laughing. Then he smiled at Shane. “I once had one of my boys wear a cock cage for a month.” He took a sip of his beer. “He was trembling when I took it off him. Begging me to let him come.”

“Did you?” Shane asked.

The man grinned. “Not immediately.” He leaned back in his chair. “I made my boy earn his orgasm.”

Shane felt flustered, and he wanted to ask how the man had done that, but Mr. Miller was faster. “Yes, it is very important to make them earn it,” he said. “To make sure they appreciate it all the more.”

Shane looked at Mr. Miller, and wondered what the man had planned for him. So far, Mr. Miller had let Shane come whenever Shane had wanted to. Was he going to change that?  

Mr. Miller didn’t bring it up again as dinner finished, and led Shane over to same large ballroom they’d been in yesterday. It didn’t look all that different, and for a moment Shane wondered where the glory holes were, but then he saw the plastic boxes. There were five of them, lined up with about five feet between them, on the other side of the ballroom.

“Which one will I be in?” he asked, turning to Mr. Miller.

“I don’t know,” Mr. Miller admitted. He noticed Shane’s expression of surprise. “The organising committee decides that. They would also like to introduce you and the other four young men before you start.” He gestured at the slightly raised stage behind the glory holes.

Just as Mr. Miller had said, they looked like phone booths, but entirely made of plastic, and open on top. That was good, because otherwise it would’ve gotten stuffy in there. As they came closer, Shane kept thinking about what it would be like to be in there, on his knees.

Mr. Miller guided him over to the one on the left. “See, three holes in three different walls,” he said, pointing them out. “And the floor isn’t too hard either.”

Shane nodded. The floor seemed to be a blanket, which would be good. The holes were all at slightly different heights, so that every man here would be able to find a hole comfortable for him. “And for how long do I have to stay in?” 

“Two hours.”

Shane nodded. He had done that at Mr. Miller’s parties. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

He felt Mr. Miller pat his lower back, and the other man left his hand there. “Make me proud, boy. Make sure you get some positive feedback.”

“Wait, feedback?” Feedback on his blowjobs?

“Oh yes. They’ll add a whiteboard to each of these booths,” Mr. Miller told him. “And some pens so people can leave feedback. It was one of the reasons why I volunteered you. I need feedback to continue your training.”

Shane just nodded. He hadn’t really had much feedback on his cock-sucking before, but he knew the guys at Mr. Miller’s parties liked it, because they came down his throat. They had commented, sure, but mostly dirty talk about how enthusiastic he was, or how he was choking. Shane had the feeling that the men would be more in-depth than that. “Training for blowjobs?”

“Of course.” Mr. Miller’s hand rubbed his back. “There’s always room for improvement, boy. Tonight, I want you eager. You’re still a beginner, but you can make up for that with enthusiasm. It’ll make it clear that you’re new to giving blowjobs, rather than bad.”

Shane could only nod again, feeling both glad that Mr. Miller was giving him advice, and humiliated that Mr. Miller called him a beginner. He had been to four parties now, and had sucked loads of cock. Surely he wasn’t a beginner anymore? He was getting better at deep-throating, and knew how to use his hands if he had them free.

Another older man joined them, wearing a well-tailored suit that emphasised his broad chest. He gave Shane a quick look-over, and his smile widened. “Well, I’ll be sure to give you a try,” he said.

“Get in line, Harris,” Mr. Miller said, smiling as well. He gave Shane’s ass a firm squeeze, so much that Shane jerked and winced. He gave Shane’s ass a firm slap after that. “Just like everyone else.”

“I wonder how long the line will be for him,” Harris said, looking at Shane again. “A newbie, right?”

“Yeah, but coming along nicely,” Mr. Miller replied. “I wouldn’t have brought him with me otherwise.”

Harris nodded at that. “Well, we’ll find out, won’t we? Get your boy onto the stage so I can introduce him, and we’ll get the whiteboards up.” Mr. Harris left after giving Shane another nod.

Before Shane could say anything, Mr. Miller put a hand around his waist, and guided him to the side of the room where there were three steps to get onto the stage. Two other young men went onstage before him, and Shane could see two others climb onto the stage from the other side.

None of them were wearing bathrobes, not anymore. They were all slender, with smooth skin and flat stomachs, their bodies fit and toned, but not too much. Shane felt a spike of insecurity. He knew he wasn’t bad-looking, but he could tell that these young men worked out and paid attention to their bodies. They had probably been waxed.

Well, one of them definitely had been. The brunette on the left was fully naked, and completely casual about it. His groin was hairless, his flaccid cock and balls dangling between his legs. He was talking to a blond who was wearing a thick, black leather collar around his neck. The blond’s nipples were pierced and he was wearing a tiny pair of shorts..

There was another blond, in a black corset so tight that it gave him an hourglass figure and the illusion of small breasts, and he was wearing a black skirt that barely covered his ass. He was ignoring the other three guys with him, instead eyeing the older men in the crowd and posing sexily.

The fourth young man on-stage looked about as miserable as Shane was feeling. He was wearing a cock cage, with metal rings preventing him from getting hard. As he turned, Shane saw his ass, and he realised that the young man had a butt plug inside of him too. “Whoa,” he murmured. “He’s not – I’m guessing he’s being punished?” He turned to Mr. Miller.

“Him?” Mr. Miller asked, nodding to indicate the last young man, who brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes. “Yes, I know his Master. He’s definitely being punished. He’s not into exhibitionism, not like you are, and he doesn’t like cock cages. Now, hand me your bathrobe, boy.”

Shane’s hands were trembling as he undid the knot. He’d be getting up there with those other young men, who all looked like they knew what they were doing, even if the guy in the cock cage was hating it. Every man in the room would be looking at him, in his ridiculous jock-strap. He might as well be naked.

He let the bathrobe slide down his arms, handing it over to Mr. Miller. He was about to walk up the stairs, when Mr. Miller stopped him, and began tugging on his jock-strap. “Just to make sure you look good, boy,” Mr. Miller said, tugging on the straps and making sure Shane’s cock and balls were neatly tucked into the see-through part of the jock-strap. “Turn for me.”

Shane did, his cheeks still red, but he was relieved when Mr. Miller looked satisfied. “Can I go up now?”

“Yes, boy.” Mr. Miller smiled at him. “Your ass looks as perky as it can be. It would be better if you were half-hard, but I suppose you’re a little nervous. Now, get on there. The organising committee will take over from here.” He stepped back, and Shane took a deep breath as he stepped onto the stage.

The naked brunette was the one closest to him, and Shane took a few steps closer. The blond with the collar noticed him, and gave him a quick smile, beckoning for him to come over. The brunette turned at that, and smiled too.

Shane walked over, and gave them quick nods. “Hey,” he mumbled.

“Hey,” the blond said, raising an eyebrow at his jock-strap. “Nice outfit.”

Shane felt his cheeks turn even redder. “My, uhm, Master chose it for me.” Was that the right term for Mr. Miller?

“Well, who else would?” the blond replied, shrugging. “At least we got outfits.” He gave the brunette a significant look.

“Oh, shut up.” The brunette folded his arms across his chest. “Quit trying to embarrass me. It’s not gonna work.”

“You’ve done this before?” Shane asked. The brunette did indeed not look embarrassed at all. It was a little bit impressive.

“Being naked on stage or the glory holes?” the brunette asked. When Shane shrugged, he continued. “The nudity is pretty standard for my Master. If it were up to him, I’d be naked all the time. It’s my second time in the glory holes. Last time was two years ago.”

“It’s my third,” the blond said, smirking. “It’s loads of fun, especially at first. They’ll line up, crowding around the booth to get their cock inside. It’s fucking _awesome._ ” He was beaming when he said it, like he couldn’t wait to get started.

“I prefer the middle,” the brunette said. “Not the end, because then they all line up again to get their cocks sucked before it’s over. But after about an hour, you only have to deal with one cock at a time, they aren’t queuing, and you can really take your time sucking the guy off and figuring out what he likes.”

“You mean, you can suck the guy off and jerk yourself off at the same time.” The blond laughed as the brunette slapped his arm.

“Are we – can we do that?” Shane asked. “Jerk off?”

The blond and the brunette exchanged a look. “Well, has your Master said you could?”

They hadn’t discussed it. “Well, no, but –”

“Then don’t,” the brunette told him firmly.

“Unless you want punishment,” the blond added. “Like him.” He nodded at the guy with the cock cage.

“Poor guy,” the brunette agreed.

“And he’s got that butt plug,” Shane added. He was definitely starting to feel like a newbie around these two. “That can’t help.”

“Oh, I bet it doesn’t,” the brunette said, nodding along.

Despite feeling like a beginner, Shane was starting to like them. They were pretty normal guys, apart from their outfits, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The crowd in front of them were talking amongst themselves, a buzz in the background.

Then, that buzz fell silent.

Shane turned and saw Mr. Harris come on stage, smiling and waving and everyone. He had a microphone in his hand.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he said, once again waving. “Welcome to tonight’s entertainment.” He gestured at Shane and the others.

“C’mon,” the brunette told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a line-up.

Shane’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest when he had to face forward. He was looking out into the crowd, at all those men looking at him. He started when Mr. Harris put a hand on his shoulder.

“And here we have Shane,” he said, smiling down at him. “Say ‘hi’ to everyone, Shane.”

“Hello,” he managed, and there was some laughter from the crowd, which made his cheeks burn. Fuck, he was making a terrible impression, looking nervous and acting like an idiot. He stood tall, trying not to wish the ground would swallow him up.

“This is your first time here, isn’t it, Shane?” Mr. Harris continued.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied.

“And you’re enjoying it so far?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Mr. Harris said. “Now, could you turn around for us? Slowly, please, Shane. We’d all like to take a good look at you.”

He did as Mr. Harris told him to, slowly turning around on the spot. He was pretty sure he was blushing all over by the time he was facing the crowd again. And yet, part of him was enjoying it. These men were all looking at him, thinking about fucking him, making him suck their cocks. And soon, that was what they would be doing.

“Thank you, Shane,” Mr. Harris said. He turned to face the crowd. “Shane will be in the glory hole for two hours. Who here would like to make use of him?”

There were shouts from all over the room, along with cheers. It only made Shane blush harder. They definitely liked him.

“Okay, Shane, why don’t you get into the glory hole all the way to the left there,” Mr. Harris said, pointing at the plastic booths in front of the stage. “We’ll work our way down this line-up, and then we’ll lock them all in.”

Shane walked back to the side of the stage, his heart still racing. At least he wouldn’t have to be up here anymore.

“And once they’re all locked in,” Mr. Harris continued, “we get to have our fun!”

An older man beckoned Shane over to the plastic booth. Just as Mr. Miller had said, there was a whiteboard hanging on the outside, about one and a half feet wide and two feet high. Shane wondered what kinds of comments would be left on it in two hours.

“If you could step in here, please,” the man said, opening the booth for Shane. He got in, and saw that it would be locked from the outside with two locks, one at the top and one at the bottom. The floor was soft under his feet, and he knelt down. Yes, this would be comfortable for two hours. Behind Shane, the man laughed. “You don’t need to kneel down yet. But you can if you like, of course.”

Shit, was that making him look eager? “Just checking how comfortable it was,” he mumbled, getting up again.

The man smiled at him. “Sure.” He closed the door behind Shane, but didn’t lock him in yet.

Next to him, the naked brunette was getting into the glory hole as well, and the blond with the collar was sauntering down the stage towards the stairs too. Shane watched as the last two young men were introduced to the crowd, to lots of cheers and applause. The blond in the corset twirled and posed, flipping up his skirt and biting his lip. The young man in the cock cage looked like he wanted to hide behind the blond, but was pushed forward by the presenter.

Shane felt a little bad for him. It couldn’t be comfortable, and he wondered what the young man had done to deserve punishment like this. He imagined Mr. Miller putting him in here with a cock cage and a butt plug. Knowing Mr. Miller, he’d use the vibrating one.

He looked around, and spotted Mr. Miller watching the stage with a slight smile on his face. Were the outfits of the other young men giving him ideas? Did he want to present Shane in a corset or a metal cock cage at his next party? Shane wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that. Both things seemed pretty uncomfortable.

“All right, you can come out again in two hours,” the man outside Shane’s plastic box said as he slid the locks closed. “Or if there’s an emergency. Just shout. Remember, there’s no roof on this thing, so I’ll be able to hear you just fine. I’ll open it in about an hour so you can have some water.”

“Thanks,” Shane replied, a little surprised. When Mr. Miller had locked him in the little room next to the library, Shane hadn’t had water breaks.

The older man gave him a kind smile. “We like to take good care of our boys, to make sure they want to come back next time.” He turned to the presenter on stage. “Okay, you should get on your knees now. He’s about to announce the start of your service.”

Shane dutifully got on his knees, and saw that the other young men had done so too. They each had an older men next to their booth too. Some men in the crowd were already walking forward, although no one was crowding the booths yet. He put a smile on his face, looking at the men closest to his booth. They were talking amongst themselves and pointing. Were they discussing him? Comparing him to the other guys?

“So, without further ado, please enjoy tonight’s entertainment!” the presenter announced, and that seemed to be the sign for those who wanted to make use of the glory holes to come forward.

Shane was relieved there was someone outside his box to keep things under control, because it was strange and overwhelming, seeing half a dozen men press up against the plastic booth, working on their belts, zippers and buttons, all trying to get their half-hard cocks through the holes first.

He stared at the first cock that entered his booth for a moment, then shuffled forward on his knees to start licking. He looked up at the man that cock belonged to. He was younger than Mr. Miller, with cold grey eyes and a pleased smile on his face. His cock was thick, and he was pushing his hips forward. “C’mon,” he grunted, “take it deeper already!”

Shane moaned as another cock was pushed through the hole next to the one he was working in, and he reached for it with his right hand. It was difficult to focus on giving both a good blowjob and a good hand job, especially when the guy whose cock he was sucking was being loudly demanding.

“Come on, just fucking deep-throat me, you little bitch! What’s the point of you being in here if you can’t do that!”

Shane tried to take him deeper without gagging, but had to pull back. He used his free left hand on the guy’s balls, but that didn’t make the man any happier. Then a cock got pushed through the hole on Shane’s left, and he let go of the balls to start stroking the next cock.

He moved his wrists in the same rhythm, tight and fast, which got him pleased moans from the guy on the right, but an annoyed grunt from the guy on the left. “I don’t want to come yet, boy, tease me first.”

He adjusted his grip, and focused on the cock in his mouth. The man in front of him was grunting now, thrusting in and out, and Shane kept his head still as the man fucked his mouth. He was speeding up and Shane hoped that meant he was about to come. That would mean he was doing a good job, right?

When the man finally slammed forward with a loud groan and Shane swallowed his salty come, he pulled back and sighed as he looked down at Shane. “I was expecting something better,” he said, then picked up the pen to scribble something on the whiteboard.

Shane didn’t have much time to feel bad or guilty, because the guy on the left pulled out, only to shove it in the hole in front of Shane’s face.

“Enough teasing, I wanna come down your throat,” he announced.

That demand was straight-forward enough, and Shane began bobbing back and forth, using his tongue, while still jerking off the cock to his right. A pointed cough alerted him to the fact that someone else had stuck his cock through the hole on the left, and he quickly began jerking off the newcomer.

He realised that, even though the walls were see-through, he was so busy with the cocks in front of him that he barely had any time to look at the men he was pleasuring. He managed a couple of quick glances, enough to see if he had met them before this weekend, but that was it. It was almost as anonymous as the glory hole Mr. Miller had back home, where Shane had only been able to peek through the holes.

The guy on his right gave a grunt, then pulled his hard cock out. Shane made a surprised noise, wondering where the man was going. Was Shane not doing a good job? Did he want to get a blowjob from one of the other boys?

From the corner of his eye, he could see that men were standing at all three walls that had holes in them, and Shane knew he would have to start moving around. He increased his efforts on the cock he was sucking, taking him as deep as he could, moaning around it and feeling pleased the man began to shudder and thrust into his mouth.

After his swallowing his come, Shane moved to the left, sucking off the guy he had just been jerking off, and wrapped his left hand around the cock of a man who had been waiting there for a few minutes. He was half-hard, but quickly became hard in Shane’s grip.

“Mmm, very enthusiastic, good boy,” he muttered.

“He’s only been in here for a few minutes,” another man commented. “I’ll come back in an hour. I like ‘em when they’re all exhausted.”

Shane didn’t care. There might be things Mr. Miller hadn’t trained him in, but he was definitely able to suck cock for two hours. He wondered how the other guys were doing. Were they used to pleasuring multiple men at the same time? Or lots of men after one another?

He was also starting to get used to having a cock in his mouth and two in his hand, but he could see that men were also pushing cocks through the holes he wasn’t anywhere near, and he could see one of them was jerking himself off. He groaned in frustration. That was his job! He was supposed to be pleasuring them, they shouldn’t need to pleasure themselves!

He focused on the cocks he was jerking off, figuring that once he had finished those two men off, the guys who were jerking off would move to the holes Shane was working on. But even after Shane had finished his handjobs, the man who was jerking off didn’t move. He just kept looking at Shane, his mouth open, smiling as he pumped his fist up and down.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be sucking dick, slut!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and took the cock he’d been neglecting deeper into his mouth, sucking and licking until the guy was groaning happily. He started when he felt something on his back, and he jerked back.

The man who had been jerking off was coming, and it landed on Shane’s back and sides. Shane’s cheeks reddened. Was that what the man had wanted, jerk off while watching Shane suck a dick? Maybe Shane had satisfied him after all.

“Come on! You fucking cocktease!”

Right, the guy in front of him. Shane focused on him, earning him a groan of approval.

Four hand jobs and three blowjobs later, he felt a familiar cock slide down his throat. He looked up, and saw Mr. Miller smile down at him. Oh fuck, he hadn’t even realised Mr. Miller had been so close!

“Good boy,” Mr. Miller said, pushing deeper. “Show me how well I’ve trained you.”

Shane moaned, his own cock hardening. He wanted to make Mr. Miller proud, and was hoping he had done so already. He kept jerking off the guys on either side of Mr. Miller, hoping that their obvious pleasure made Mr. Miller happy. He took Mr. Miller down his throat, deep-throating until he gagged, then trying again. He had to be able to deep-throat more guys tonight if he wanted to get good comments.

The guy on Shane’s left came, his come landing on Shane’s shoulder, and only a few seconds passed before Shane’s hand was enclosed around another cock.

“You’ve been a busy boy, haven’t you?” Mr. Miller told him. “Got some nice streaks of come on you already, and I see you’re getting hard.”

Shane moaned. Of course he was hard. He liked sucking dick, liked satisfying Mr. Miller.

“You definitely look good like this. On your knees, bare ass, and everyone can see how much you love this.”

He kept bobbing back and forth, feeling pleased and relieved. Mr. Miller wouldn’t be saying this if he wasn’t satisfied with how Shane was doing so far.

But Mr. Miller pulled out, leaving Shane confused. “Sir?” he asked, looking up.

“You can suck me off any time,” Mr. Miller told him. “I want to try one of the other boys.”

Shane’s hands stopped moving, and it was like being punched in the gut. Mr. Miller didn’t want Shane to finish his blowjob. It hadn’t been a bad blowjob. Did Mr. Miller think the other guys might be better? Shane knew he had a lot to learn, but his blowjobs were good. He knew what Mr. Miller liked, and he had done it. Mr. Miller had even said he liked how Shane looked.

“Oh, poor little boy. Did your Master walk away?”

He looked up. The guy he was jerking off with his left hand laughed, and stepped back. “So what,” he replied.

The guy exchanged a look with the other man Shane was supposed to be jerking off. “If you can’t even satisfy your Master, why are you here?”

“What? No, I can satisfy him! I’ve sucked him off loads of times! I’ve sucked off loads of guys!” Shane argued.

The guy in front of him snorted. “Right, you’re a regular cock-sucking slut, are you?”

“Yeah!”

“Say it,” the guy on the right said, pushing his hips forward. “Tell us you’re a cock-sucking slut.”

“I’m a cock-sucking slut,” Shane said, after a few seconds of hesitation.

They exchanged another look, and Shane noticed that the men around him were listening instead of pushing to get close to the glory hole. “I’m not convinced,” the one in front of them said. “Again.”

Shane felt his cheeks redden again. “I’m a cock-sucking slut.”

“Again.”

Dammit, why didn’t he just stick his dick in so Shane could prove it? “I’m a cock-sucking slut.”

“Again, louder.”

“I’m a cock-sucking slut!”

The man laughed, and finally slid his cock through the hole. “Okay, boy, I believe you.”

To Shane’s annoyance, the men around them laughed as well. He wondered if Mr. Miller had heard. Well, whatever. Mr. Miller was getting someone to suck him off, so why should Shane care?

After that, some of the other men gave him commands too. They asked him to say he was a cock-sucking slut, or a cock-hungry whore. One of them also asked him to beg to suck his cock, which Shane did, feeling both annoyed and embarrassed. He could’ve gone and sucked some other guy’s cock. There were several men who were eager, after all. But simply turning around and sucking off another man felt wrong. He couldn’t just ignore a request, right?

He looked up at the older man who wanted him to beg, and he pouted. “Please, Sir, I really wanna suck your cock. It looks so good.” He groaned a little. “I bet it tastes good too.”

“How many cocks have you sucked tonight?” the man asked.

Shane shrugged. “Like, eight?” he replied. He had lost count. “Maybe nine.”

“And that’s still not enough for you, is it? Cock-hungry slut wants some more.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shane replied, nodding. He hoped he was saying what the man wanted to hear. “I’m a cock-hungry slut, and I really wanna suck your cock, Sir. Please?”

The man eyed him, then slid his hard cock through the hole as if he was doing Shane a favour. “Go on, then, slut. Impress me.”

Shane slid his lips around the cock, moaning loudly. He used his hands to stroke the base as he led the cock slide deeper into his mouth, deep-throating it until he gagged. He kept bobbing his back and forth, getting his breathing under a control, then took the cock deeper again.

The man groaned. “Oh yes, very good.”

Shane continued like that, doing his best, pleased when the man came in his mouth at last. He leaned back and jerked off the cocks of two men who had been watching. He glanced up at them. “Enjoy the show?”

The one on the left grinned. “I did, boy. Very nice. It would’ve been nicer if you had touched yourself, of course.”

“Oh yes,” the other one agreed. “I always like it when a boy strokes his own cock while he sucks me off. Shows how much he loves it, you know.”

Shane nodded. “I do love sucking cock.” He wasn’t sure about touching himself, though. He was hard, yes, and everyone could see that. His jockstrap was snug around his erection, the mesh fabric barely keeping him contained. But Mr. Miller hadn’t said that he could, and Shane didn’t want to take the risk.

He leaned to the left, briefly taking that cock in his mouth, then switching to the one on the right. He alternated between them, slurping and licking until the men were thrusting into his fists.

“I want to come on your face, boy,” the man on the right groaned. “I want people to see how much of a slut you are.”

Shane smiled. He was surprised none of the other men had made a similar request. “Sure.” He leaned closer, licking the cock and moving his hand faster and faster. It wasn’t long before the man came, and two streaks of come landed on Shane’s cheeks, dripping down his face.

The man on the left wanted to come on his face too, and Shane moved. He looked up at the man as he sucked his dick, leaning back when the man began to groan louder. More come landed on his other cheek, and Shane sat back once those two men moved away from his glory hole.

There was a knock on the wall behind him, the wall with the locks and no holes, and Shane turned around. The man who had locked him in opened the locks now, and opened the door.

“Here’s some water,” he said, offering Shane a glass.

Shane gulped it down eagerly. “Thanks,” he said, giving the man a big smile. “I forgot how thirsty I was.”

The man took the glass from him. “There’s more water once you’re done,” he said. “And other drinks, of course. Are you still comfortable?”

Shane nodded. There was enough room in the plastic booth to move around and switch positions. “Yes, thank you.”

“Well, back to servicing our guests, then.” With that, the man closed the door and slid the locks shut.

Shane immediately turned to his left to suck one of the cocks available to him. There were fewer men crowding around him now, which made things a little easier, but there were no breaks. Whenever he was done with one cock, there was another already waiting, sometimes more.

He got better at jerking off while sucking cock, and he liked jerking off two guys at the same time, and switching between them with his mouth. It was easier to tease the men like that, and whenever one of them got loud or started to thrust, Shane would switch to the other. It earned him some disappointed groans, but most men seemed very satisfied. Shane swallowed some big loads, and let several guys come on his face or chest.

By the time the two hours were up and the booth was opened again, the sticky come was starting to annoy him. Some of it had dried up on his cheeks or chin, and some was still dripping down his chest.

Mr. Miller was there, waiting for him with his bathrobe. “Well done, boy,” Mr. Miller said, helping him into the bathrobe. He looked Shane up and down, and smiled. “You look wonderful.”

Shane tied the bathrobe himself. “Enjoy your blowjob, Sir?”

Mr. Miller raised an eyebrow, but was still smiling. “You’re not _jealous_ , are you, boy?”

Shane kept his mouth shut, and pretended to be tightening his knot.

“Because I share you with other men, boy, so you should get used to sharing me.” He patted Shane’s shoulder. “I’ll let you suck my cock some other time.” He pulled at the knot Shane had just tightened, only to open it. “Let everyone here see you, boy. I thought you liked people seeing you like this. You look like a good little come-slut, especially since your cock is hard.”

“I didn’t touch it,” Shane said. “I mean, you didn’t say I could, so I didn’t.”

Mr. Miller’s smile grew, and he wound his arm around Shane’s shoulder and led him around the glory hole. “What a good boy you are. You’re definitely learning that your cock belongs to me,” he said.

Shane felt relieved at that. Not touching himself had definitely been the right choice. “What, uhm, would you have done if I had, Sir?”

Mr. Miller was silent for a long moment. “That depends on whether or not you had come, boy. If you had come, I would’ve locked you back up in the cock cage. If not, I would’ve given you a quick spanking.”

Yes, definitely the right choice.

Mr. Miller had led him to the front of the glory hole where the whiteboard was. “Not bad, on the whole,” he said, nodding up at the comments.

Shane couldn’t help but focus on the negative feedback. He had used his teeth too often – had he? He had tried not to. He hadn’t been able to deep-throat. He hadn’t been slutty enough. His dirty talk needed work. He needed to work out more. His hand jobs were slow and uncoordinated. “Really?” he asked, wondering what was on the whiteboards of the other guys.

“Yes. Obviously, you’re still a beginner and your oral skills need work. But on the whole, the men here think they’re satisfactory. You’ve already come very far, and they obviously noticed that you’re enthusiastic and love sucking cock.” Mr. Miller pointed out some of the positive comments. “See? ‘Enthusiastic cock-sucker’, ‘natural on his knees’, ‘eager to please multiple men at once’.

“Needs to get better at multi-tasking,” Shane muttered, reading another comment.

“Well,” Mr. Miller told him, “you do. But there’ll be plenty of opportunity for that at a future party.” He grabbed his phone and took pictures of the whiteboard. “There, I want to read these through thoroughly later. You can type them up on my computer tomorrow. It’ll be good for you to go through them too.”

Shane didn’t look forward to that. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing now. Yes, he had liked sucking off all those men, and he liked that Mr. Miller was pleased. But he couldn’t help but feel like a failure after reading the comments. “Yes, Sir.”

“Now, don’t sulk, boy. You got to suck a lot of cock. I thought you would’ve liked that.” Mr. Miller guided him away from the booth, and they slowly walked around the room.

“I did, Sir,” Shane muttered. Great, now he was sounding ungrateful. “I just – I didn’t like the negative comments.”

“It’s the only way you’ll get better,” Mr. Miller told him. “And they’re for me as much as they are for you. I mean, it’s my job to make sure you’re good at multi-tasking in the first place, but I’m not upset at that comment. I know I haven’t made you practise that often enough.”

“Still,” Shane muttered, avoiding Mr. Miller’s eyes. “You’ve had me pleasure more than one guy at the same time before. I should be able to do it.”

“Then we’ll work on that, boy,” Mr. Miller told him. “It’s important that you want to improve and get better. Any man would like that attitude in his boy.”

Shane managed a smile. “Thanks, Sir. I really do want to get better.” He glanced up at Mr. Miller. “Did you see the comments the other boys got?”

Mr. Miller laughed. “Yes, I did, and I left some. None of them are perfect cock-suckers, boy. They’re all good at different things. Now, since you did so well tonight, I’d like to reward you by having two other men fuck you tonight in our bedroom. I’ll fuck you too, of course. I bet you’d like to get fucked after not touching yourself for so long.”

“Oh yes,” Shane groaned. “Yes, please, Sir.” But it sounded too good to be true. “And no spanking? Or other punishment?”

“No, boy. No spanking. But first, I would like to walk around with you looking like this a little longer,” Mr. Miller said, looking him up and down slowly. “As I already told you, I intend to show you off.”

Shane gave him a quick nod, still feeling flustered, but glad he was able to please Mr. Miller simply by staying by his side. “Yes, Sir.” He glanced around, and noticed that several men were giving him appreciative looks.

“After all, you do look good covered in come,” Mr. Miller told him.

Shane liked how Mr. Miller looked at him, appreciatively and with heat in his eyes. “Thanks, Sir.” He wasn’t comfortable and the dried-up come was sticky, but he could endure if Mr. Miller liked it.

Mr. Miller led him around, introducing him to various men, but rarely bothering to introduce the men to him. That was fine with Shane, because his mouth and jaw were aching after all those blowjobs, and he didn’t mind being expected to be quiet.

He had sucked some of the men off, and always apologised when he didn’t remember then. Those men usually laughed that off. “Oh, don’t worry, you must’ve sucked a lot of cock just then,” one of them said.

He nodded, rubbing his jaw to soothe the slight ache. Mr. Miller and the man quickly went back to talking about cock cages, and Shane didn’t contribute. They were both very enthusiastic. Shane wondered how long it would be before Mr. Miller had him in a cage again.

After half an hour, during which Mr. Miller did get him something non-alcoholic to drink, Mr. Miller told him it was time to get ready. “Go back to our room, take a shower and strip down. Wear one of the butt plugs. You’re allowed to choose which. I want you naked and ready in forty-five minutes.” His expression grew stern. “Don’t disappoint me like you did last night, boy. I will punish you if necessary.”

“Of course, Sir, I’ll clean up after myself!” Shane said quickly, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment. He walked away, ducking his head as he left the ballroom and hurried back up to the hotel room. He bumped into a few older men, who all eyed him knowingly, which only increased Shane’s embarrassment. Great, not only was he only wearing a bathrobe, his face was covered in come.

The first thing he did once he arrived back in the hotel room was get in the bathroom so he could get cleaned up. It felt good to wash all the dried-up come and sweat off of his body.

He towelled himself dry, and hung the towels over the rim of the shower cubicle. He wasn’t sure what to do with the jock strap, and placed it in Mr. Miller’s suitcase, since he had been the one to bring it. He tidied up the rest of his own dirty clothes, and even smoothed out the sheets on the bed.

As he was looking at the bed, he remembered Mr. Miller’s request about the butt plug. He opened the bottom drawer, looking at them. He couldn’t go for a small one, could he? He checked them, but none of them were the vibrating kind.

He grabbed one of the longer, thicker ones and took a bottle of lube to get it slick. He lay back on the bed, bringing his knees up, and used his fingers to spread the lube around his asshole. He pushed against his hole with the cool tip of the butt plug, grunting when it finally slid inside of him.

He closed his eyes, getting used to the feeling being penetrated, then pushed again. He took his time, adding some more lube, and moaned as he pushed it in deeper. Oh, this was nice. He loved getting fucked, but being able to set his own pace definitely had its advantages too.

He pressed the butt plug fully inside of him, leaving the wider base resting against his hole. He slowly and carefully got up, putting the lube away again. He checked the clock, and saw that he still had five minutes.

He walked awkwardly around the room, every movement moving the plug inside of him, and oh, that was distracting. He clenched his hole to keep it from falling out, just to be sure. He checked the bathroom to make sure that was tidy enough, then the rest of the room.

When he was sure there was nothing that could upset Mr. Miller, he knelt down by the side of the bed. That was how Mr. Miller had wanted him to be last night, so that was probably fine now.

He held his breath when the door open, and glanced up to see Mr. Miller enter first. He was followed by two men Shane had met earlier that evening. They were talking amongst themselves, and the tallest already shrugged off his jacket. The other kept walking, and smiled down at Shane.

“Much better than last night,” Mr. Miller said, and walked over to him to stroke his hair. “Well done, boy. Much tidier.”

“What happened last night?” the man standing next to Mr. Miller asked. He leaned against the desk.

“Oh, it was a mess. His clothes were everywhere,” Mr. Miller explained, still stroking Shane’s hair. “We had to spank him before we fucked him. I think he’s learned his lesson.”

“Yes, Master,” Shane said, nodding quickly.

“Let’s see if you’ve remembered all my other instructions. Get up, turn around, and rest your hands on the bed.” Mr. Miller stepped back.

Shane got up, and did as he was told, presenting Mr. Miller and the other two men with his ass. He started when he felt two hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks. “Master?”

“Hush, boy. Yes, well done.”

Shane made himself relax when Mr. Miller began pulling the butt plug out, then moaned as Mr. Miller pushed it back in.

“Good choice too, boy. You didn’t go for the smallest.”

“No, Master, I thought you’d want me to use a bigger one.”

That earned him a friendly pat on his ass. “Good boy. Turn around, you may face us.”

Shane turned around, standing next to Mr. Miller. He looked at the two other men. They were both around Mr. Miller’s age. The one who had taken his jacket off had a friendly, clean-shaven face with bright eyes, and was more slender and taller than the other man, who had an impressively broad chest, thick biceps and dark stubble on his chin and jaw. Shane glanced at Mr. Miller. “Master?” What was he supposed to do?

The taller man smiled. “Oh, he is adorable, isn’t he? So unsure of himself, so desperate for a command.”

Shane wanted to reply that he totally knew what he was doing, and hadn’t he shown that in the glory hole? He was only waiting for Mr. Miller to tell him what the plan was, since Mr. Miller was in charge here.

“How much have you taught him?” the other man demanded, eyeing Shane. “You said spanking was still a punishment? Haven’t you trained him to like that yet?”

“Everything in due time,” Mr. Miller replied. “I’ve mainly used him as entertainment at my parties. He has some skill at sucking cock, knows how to take a cock or two up his ass, and has good stamina. He loves being used by more than one guy at once, because he’s a greedy little slut. Aren’t you, boy?”

He felt his cheeks redden, but nodded. “Yes, Master. I’m a greedy slut.”

The more muscular man laughed at that. “Oh, nice. Yeah, okay, I like him.”

“You’ll like him even more in a moment,” Mr. Miller replied, then turned to Shane. “Boy, tonight we’ll focus on you being polite. You’ve done very well, calling me ‘Sir’ the entire weekend and ‘Master’ while in here.”

“You hadn’t made him do that before?” the shorter man scoffed, shaking his head. “C’mon.”

“All in due time,” Mr. Miller said, and Shane could hear the impatience in there. “But I want to make sure you’re really learned your lesson there. You may have noticed that I haven’t introduced my friends to you. That’s because you have to learn that every man likes to be called something different. Some will let you call them by their first name, or last name. I prefer ‘Master’ in private.” He nodded at the shorter man. “He prefers ‘Sir’.”

“Damn straight I do,” the man said, grinning at Shane.

Mr. Miller gestured at the taller man, who had been watching quietly with a  smile on his face. “And he prefers being called ‘Daddy’.”

“Wh-what?” Shane managed. Daddy? Seriously?

The taller man sighed. “He didn’t even know about Daddies? Miller, I know you like your boys… naïve, but this is ridiculous.”

“No, I knew it was a thing,” Shane lied. He had seen a few porn videos where the women had called the man in the scene ‘Daddy’, but he didn’t think it was a thing between guys. Then again, he hadn’t really bothered to watch kinky gay porn… “I just… I didn’t expect it tonight.” He didn’t want these guys to think he was an idiot, or for them to think Mr. Miller wasn’t training him well.

The taller man eyed him suspiciously, then nodded. “Sure,” he said, but sounded sceptical. “What’s the plan, Miller?”

“Easy. We all take turns fucking him, and my boy gets to practise using our different titles. I’m preparing to hand him over to someone else. Still figuring out who, though, so I figured it was best to make him practise different titles. I want him comfortable, so he can use the title without having to think too much about it,” Mr. Miller explained.

It made sense, since  Mr. Miller put it like that. What if Mr. Miller handed him over to someone who liked to be called ‘Daddy’, and Shane hadn’t practised that before? He’d be awkward, and disappointing.

But calling some guy ‘Daddy’ as they fucked him…Shane didn’t like it. Images of his own dad kept flashing in his mind, even though he hadn’t called his father ‘Daddy’ since he’d been six years old. It was weird. He had told Mr. Miller he didn’t like thinking about his family while he was Mr. Miller. Had Mr. Miller forgotten, or decided this was more important?

The two men shared a glance with each other. “Did you have an order in mind?” the guy who liked being Sir asked.

“Yes, you first,” Mr. Miller said. He nodded at Shane. “He’s used to calling men ‘Sir’, so he should be able to manage.”

Shane stood there as the man walked over to him, only a few inches between them. “Can I fuck him however I like?” he asked, looking down at Shane.

“Yes, but preferably in a way we will like looking at,” Mr. Miller replied.

The man opposite him looked amused, smirking down at Shane. “I think I can do that. Why don’t you start by calling me ‘Sir, boy?”

“Sir,” Shane said, giving him a quick smile.

“Good start.” The man pulled his shirt over his head, then sat down on the bed. “Untie my shoes and take them off. Along with my socks.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shane replied, kneeling down in front of the man. His back was towards Mr. Miller and the man who liked being Daddy. He untied the man’s laces, and loosened them before pulling the shoes off. He tugged, and heard the man grunt in annoyance above him. “Sorry, Sir,” he muttered, keeping his head bowed. Mr. Miller had never made him do this! He loosened the laces further, and managed to get them off. He put them next to the bed, then carefully took off the man’s socks, tucking them in the shoes. Once he was finished, he sat back on his knees and looked up at the man. “Sir?”

The man looked down at him. “Is that what you’re used to?” he asked. “Commands?”

Shane hesitated for a moment, but Mr. Miller didn’t speak up. “Yes, Sir. Master gives me instructions, or the men at the party just manhandle me and use me as they see fit.”

“Nice.” The man looked at Mr. Miller. “You have to invite me to one of those parties!”

“Consider it done.”

The man’s smile turned stern as he looked down at Shane again. “If you were my boy, you would’ve learned by now to anticipate my needs. Obviously, since you’re Miller’s, you have no idea what I want anyway. But, since this is your lesson on different men wanting different things, consider that one of them. Some men don’t always want to tell their boys what to do. They want their boys to know without having to say it, or for their boys to show initiative.”

Shane nodded as the man explained. “Okay, Sir. But do you want me to do something without you telling me to?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what the man would like.

The man laughed, and leaned forward to ruffle his hair. “I think that’s another lesson. For now, unbuckle my belt and open my buttons. You can help take off my trousers.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shane replied, sitting up to deal with the belt and buttons. The man raised his hips and Shane pulled his trousers and boxers down, all the way to his ankles and feet, and eventually he put them aside.

The man was naked in front of him now, his cock half-hard as he looked down at Shane. He was big all over, his thighs muscular as well.

Shane kept kneeling down, his hands in his lip. His own cock was growing harder too, in anticipation.

“Suck my cock, boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shane replied, grateful for a command again. He had expected it, but it was nice to have it confirmed. He eagerly took the man's big cock in his mouth, and felt it growing harder in his mouth. He moaned around it.

“Oh yes, still so fucking eager,” the man groaned.

Shane kept bobbing his head up and down, letting the cock slide down his throat, and he moaned when the man slid his fingers through Shane’s hairs, petting him, and occasionally pushing him down, forcing him to take more of his cock.

Shane was just getting into a good rhythm, when suddenly the man grabbed his hair and pulled him up. “Huh?” he managed, blinking up in confusion. “Was I doing something wrong?”

The man raised an eyebrow at him. “Boy?”

“I mean, was I doing something wrong, Sir,” Shane quickly said, biting his lip and hoping the man wouldn’t mind.

“No, you were doing fine. But I want you to come up here, so I can fuck you.” The man scooted back onto the bed. “But turn around so you’re facing them.”

Shane turned, and felt the man’s hands grab his hips. He had done this before with other men, and carefully knelt down on the bed, his knees resting on either side of the man’s thighs. It was more comfortable like this. “Can you take it slow, Sir? I mean, I prepped, but you’re bigger than that butt plug.”

“Of course, boy. I can be gentle,” the man said, petting his sides. “Why don’t you set the pace, hmm?”

Shane was relieved the man let him do that. He reached behind him to grab the man’s big cock, then lowered himself down until he felt it nudges his ass, then repositioned it so it pushed against his asshole.

“That’s it, boy, keep going.”

“Yes, Sir,” Shane managed. He pushed down further, gritting his teeth when the head of the man’s cock slid inside of him. He glanced up. Mr. Miller and the other man were watching with approval, and Shane felt hot all over.

He heard the man behind him groan as he kept pushing down, slowly taking more of his cock. “Oh, Sir,” he moaned. “It feels so good.” It really was a very nice, big dick, and he liked being able to take it slowly and enjoy every inch.

“Mm, you feel pretty good yourself, boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmured, and moved up a little, only to slide down again. “Ooh, fuck!” He winced as the man slapped his ass. “Fuck, Sir!”

“That’s right, boy. You gotta call me ‘Sir’, or else we’ll have to punish you,” the man told him. “Isn’t that right, Miller?”

“I have some punishments in mind if he fails to be polite, yes,” Mr. Miller told him, his eyes locked with Shane’s. “I already used nipple clamps and spanking last night, but maybe I’ll use them again.” His smile widened. “Or maybe you get to practise with the cock cage again, boy. I’m sure you can wear it for more than a few hours.”

Shane whimpered. “Please, Master, no.” He gasped at another slap on his ass.

“You’re supposed to call me ‘Sir, remember?”

His cheeks reddened. “Yes, Sir, of course.” He took more of the man’s cock inside of him, moaning as he did. Oh, it felt so good. “Sir,” he whimpered.

“Enjoying my cock that much, slut?”

“Yes, Sir,” he managed, panting. He pushed down, groaning as he took all of it. He liked this feeling off fullness, and knowing he had managed to take such a big dick up his ass.

“Then start fucking me! Now!”

“Ah, yes, Sir!” Shane moaned, and began to move up and down. He leaned back, arching his back and tilting his hips to find the right angle. He moaned when he did, and began moving faster. “Sir!” He felt strong arms wrap around him, fingers stroking his chest. He rested his hands on those arms, needing the support as he moved. The grip was strong and supportive, but not so tight that Shane couldn’t move. “Sir, please! Yes!”

“Please what, boy?”

He moaned again. “It feels so good, Sir.” He hadn’t been fucked all day, and he’d been horny for hours now. This was so much better than the butt plug too.

“Then fuck me harder.”

Shane whimpered, then did as he was told. He was practically bouncing up and down on Sir’s cock, moaning every time it slid inside of him. He pushed down harder, faster, wanting more. “Sir!” he moaned. “Please, fuck me, Sir!”

Sir held him tight, and began to thrust up, slamming his hips against Shane’s ass. “Take it, you little cockslut. Take my cock.”

“Yes, Sir, please, Sir, want your cock, Sir,” Shane babbled. Oh fuck, he felt so good. His fingers were digging into Sir’s arms. “Fuck me harder, please, Sir!”

A few sharp thrusts, and Shane came hard, leaning back against Sir for support and groaning as he did. His vision turned white, and he gasped as Sir kept on fucking him. “Yes, Sir! Yes!”

He relaxed against Sir, whimpering as the man kept thrusting in and out, and sighed when he felt Sir tense up behind him. He pulled Shane down, filling him with his cock as he came and biting down on his shoulder.

Shane was still breathing hard by the time Sir pushed him to the side, his cock sliding out. “Sir?” he asked, wondering if he should be doing something.

Sir looked down at him, and shrugged. “Normally I’d tell you to clean me up, but I’m guessing your Master has other plans.” He looked at Mr. Miller.

“Yes, I think it’s time Shane continues with his lesson.” Mr. Miller’s smile was wide and a little cruel as he looked at the man still standing next to him. “Your turn. You can fuck him any way you like.”

“Thanks.” The man gave Mr. Miller a nod, then walked over the bed. He waited for Sir to get up and gather his clothes, before he sat down on the bed. “So, Shane, I’m guessing you’ve never called someone Daddy in bed before, right?”

Shane lay still as the man got on the bed. He had already taken off his shoes, and crawled forward to sit down next to Shane’s upper body. “Uhm, no. Not really.”

“Ah?” the man raised one finger.

“Daddy,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden and looking away.

“Oh no, Shane.” A hand on his chin pulled his face back so he was looking up at the man. He had a gentle smile on his face. “To my face.”

He stared up at the man, and opened his mouth to say it, but a mental image of his dad popped up, and he closed his mouth again.

The man began to stroke his face. “It’s a little weird, huh? Saying it the first time? You’re probably wondering why I like being called ‘Daddy’.”

“Kinda?” Shane said. “Uhm, Daddy?” It definitely felt more than a little weird.

“Well, I like it because I like taking good care of boys like you, Shane. I like making sure that you’re happy and feel good. Being called ‘Daddy’ tells me that I’m doing just that,” he explained. “Titles like ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’…” He shrugged. “There’s too much distance, it’s too stern.” He turned to look at Mr. Miller and Sir. “No offence.”

“None taken,” Sir replied, who was pulling his boxers and trousers back on. Mr. Miller gestured for him to carry on.

He looked down at Shane again, still stroking his face. “Of course, sometimes I am stern, when a boy has disobeyed me. That’s all part of taking good care of someone like you. Because you deserve that, Shane.”

He was squirming a little now, not used to a man talking to him like that, or being so gentle with him. It was nice to hear, though. “Thanks?” he managed. “Uhm, and why do boys like calling you Daddy?”

He shrugged. “It differs.  Some do it just because they know I like it, some really enjoy knowing that I’m there to take care of them. I guess I spoil my boys more than other Daddies do. There are definitely some very stern Daddies around who love to discipline their boys. I prefer to reward good behaviour. Now, are you ready to try again, Shane?”

Shane nodded. He wanted to try. He wanted to please this man, who was being very nice. “Yes, D-Daddy,” he managed, still feeling flustered.

“That’s better already.” The man moved away to remove his shirt. “But I can see why Miller wanted you to practise this.” He glanced over his shoulder to look at Shane again. “I think one night won’t be enough.” He dropped his shirt on the floor, then turned to stroke Shane’s face again. He let his hands drift down to Shane’s chest, thumbing his nipples, and stroking his side.

Shane squirmed when the man found a sensitive spot, then jerked away when the man began to tickle him.

“Ask me to stop,” he said, still tickling him.

Shane kept trying to squirm out of the way. “Stop it!” he managed, but knew that wasn’t enough. “Stop, Daddy!”

Just like that, the man stopped ticking, and went back to stroking Shane’s chest. “There we go.”

Shane lay on his back, panting. “That was mean,” he grumbled.

“It worked.” The man’s tone was cheerful. “But I think you forgot something.”

Oh, right. “Daddy,” he muttered. It was still weird. He tried not to think of his dad, but the mental image kept returning. Great, his dad was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

The man moved on the bed, leaning forward so he could kiss Shane’s chest. “You’re a very pretty young man, Shane. I can see why Miller chose you.” He kept stroking Shane’s stomach as he briefly sucked on Shane’s left nipple.

He moaned slightly. “Thanks, uhm, Daddy.” Shit, he had to get used to this! This guy was being really nice and gentle, and Shane had to focus.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Shane?” he asked. His fingers were tracing patterns across Shane’s skin now.

He definitely wanted it, but he would have to ask. Oh shit, he would have to ask. His cheeks were red when he opened his mouth. “Yes, Daddy, I want you to fuck me.”

“Ooh, well done!” The man beamed down at him. “I didn’t think you’d ask me properly already. What a good boy you are,” he said, his voice warm.

Shane felt flustered at the praise. He kept looking up at the man, focusing on his bright eyes, so unlike his dad’s. It helped. “Thanks, Daddy,” he managed, staring up at him.

“Such a very good boy,” the man murmured, reaching out to caress Shane’s cheek. “Yes, you’re doing very well, Shane. Mr. Miller must be very proud of you.”

He couldn’t see Mr. Miller, not with the man blocking his view, but he nodded. “I hope so,” he said quietly, still looking into the other man’s eyes. “Daddy.”

The man grinned down at him. “I think you should say that a little louder, Shane.”

“What did he say?” Mr. Miller demanded, almost sounding angry. “You said he was doing well.”

Shane hated that the anger in Mr. Miller’s voice. Mr. Miller obviously thought he had said something rude, or stupid. He had done his best so far tonight, after his fuck-up yesterday. “I said that I hope you are proud of me, Master.”

“Oh,” Mr. Miller replied, then fell silent for a long moment. “Well, if he says you are doing well, then yes, I am pleased, boy.” Shane couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You want to please your Master, right?”

Shane nodded. Yes, he definitely wanted to make Mr. Miller proud.

“Then don’t just call me ‘Daddy’ because I like it, but because it pleases him to hear you say it. To see how good you are.”

Shane blinked. He hadn’t thought of it like that, but yeah, Mr. Miller wanted him to learn, after all. Mr. Miller would punish him if he didn’t do well, and would be pleased if Shane did as he was told. “Yes, Daddy.” It helped to keep looking up at the man, and to keep remembering that Mr. Miller was there. This wasn’t about Shane, or his family. This was about Mr. Miller, and this man, and Shane had to please them. That was what he was for.

“Good boy,” the man told him. “Yes, you want to be fucked, don’t you?” He moved his hand, sliding it down Shane’s chest and stomach, and wrapped it around his cock. “Ah, getting hard again!”

He moaned softly. “Yes, Daddy.” He thought of Mr. Miller, who was watching and listening.

“What an eager boy you are,” the man murmured, and kept jerking Shane off slowly. “No wonder Mr. Miller took you with him to show you off. I’m sure plenty of men would love to swap places with him.”

Shane squirmed, feeling embarrassed. He wasn’t that great, and he still had a lot to learn. “Thank you, Daddy.” He kept looking up at the other man, at his face, at the way he was smiling down at Shane.

“I want you to keep jerking yourself off, Shane, while I remove my clothes. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Shane said, moving his hand when the other man let go of his dick. “I can keep jerking off.” It still felt weird every time he said, but by focusing his thoughts on Mr. Miller, it was definitely getting easier. He watched the other man lay back to take his trousers and boxers off, his cock jutting out, already hard. “Do you want to fuck me now?”

“Hmm, not yet,”  the man told him. He gently removed Shane’s hand, and went back to jerking him off. “Maybe if you ask me nicely.”

He moaned as the man’s grip tightened. “Yes, Daddy!”

“Yes, what, Shane?”

He kept looking at the other man, focusing on his face. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.” He felt flustered and hot all over, moaning as the man kept pumping his fist up and down.

“A good start, Shane.” The man smiled encouragingly. “But I’m sure you can do better than that.”

He groaned in frustration. His fingers dug into the sheets underneath him. “Please, Daddy? Please, fuck me?” It felt so good, being jerked off like this. It was another distraction from what he had to say.

The man moved so he could wrap his other hand around his own cock. “Is this what you want, Shane?” he asked, starting to jerk himself off, in the same rhythm he was using on Shane.

Shane moaned, his eyes on the man’s thick cock. “Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, Daddy, please, fuck me.” He whimpered in pleasure.

“You sure, Shane? You really want Daddy’s cock?”

Fuck, why was the other man doing this? Shane remained quiet, except for his moans, as the man kept jerking him off slowly. It felt good, but not what he wanted. He had to say it in order to get what he wanted. “Please, Daddy,” he tried.

“Nuh uh, Shane, try again. You can do it. Mr. Miller knows you can do it.”

He groaned at that. Yes, he had to do it. It might feel weird to say it, but it was what Mr. Miller wanted. “I want Daddy’s cock, please,” he said, moaning again. He felt embarrassed and hot, either from shame or from being jerked off. It was getting easier to call the guy ‘Daddy’, yes, but only if he kept thinking of Mr. Miller to make sure there weren’t any unwanted mental images.

“Such a good boy,” the man told him, releasing his cock, and leaning down to take it in his mouth.

Shane moaned. He couldn’t help but thrust up, and only seconds later, the man moved back up. “Daddy,” he groaned, confused and horny as hell.

“A good boy deserves his reward,” the man said. “Spread your legs, Shane, so Daddy can fuck you.” He did as he was told, spreading his knees so the other man could sit between them. “Mmm, look at you, Shane. Such a good, handsome boy. You want me to be slow, or take you hard?”

He was staring at the other man. After being fucked by Sir, he could handle it hard, but now he had to ask for it. “You can – you can take me hard, Daddy.”

“A very good boy,” the man said, moving forward to line his dick up with Shane’s asshole. He grabbed the back of Shane’s knees, gently lifting them off the mattress. “There, now I can fuck you as hard as you like, Shane. You’ll tell me if you want me to fuck you harder, right? Or slower?”

He could feel the man’s dick nudge his asshole, and he nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

The man pushed in with one quick, hard thrust, and groaned. “Oh yes, you feel so good, Shane.” He gave it one more push, and filled Shane completely.

Shane was panting under him, his fingers clinging to the sheets. “Yes, Daddy, yes!” Yes, this was what he wanted. He wanted to feel this pleasure. It was the ultimate feeling to distract him from unwanted mental images. While he was being fucked, he didn’t have to think about anything but the big cock inside of him.

The man began to fuck him. “You want it faster, Shane? Or slower?”

He moaned. “Like this, Daddy, please.” Okay, he didn’t have to think about anything but what to call the other man.

The man kept up the same tempo, fucking him fast, and let go of Shane’s knees so he could plant his hands on the sheets. He looked down at Shane. “You like this, don’t you? You like being fucked?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered. “Yes, I love being fucked.” There really was nothing like having a thick dick slide in and out of his ass, sending pleasure through his body.

“And you like how Daddy’s cock feels inside of you?”

He moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. This man really wasn’t going easy on him. “Yes, yes, I love how Daddy’s cock feels inside of me, fuck, it’s so good.” He let out another moan.

“I always like seeing boys like you enjoy themselves, Shane, especially when they get noisy,” the man told him. “Lets me know I’m taking good care of them.”

Shane let out a whimper. He could be loud, he usually was. “Yes, Daddy,” he managed. “Fuck, it feels so good!”

“Mmm, keeping talking like that, Shane. Let Mr. Miller hear that you’re learning.”

Shane kept his eyes on the other man, and nodded. “You feel so good, Daddy,” he said, and whimpered.

The man gave him an encouraging smile as he kept fucking. “Yes, good boy, keep it up.”

Shane was panting, moaning again. “Fuck me, Daddy.” That seemed a safe bet. “Ah, Daddy, right there!” he sobbed when the man thrust in deep. “Fuck, deeper, Daddy, please!”

“Is that how you want it, Shane?”

He nodded. Yes, more of that, it felt so good. “Yes, Daddy, please, I wanna come, please,” he babbled. He let out another moan as the man kept up the deep thrusts.

The man turned his head to look at Mr. Miller. “He is allowed to come, right?”

“Yes, but I think he needs to beg some more.”

The man smiled down at Shane. “You heard Mr. Miller,” he said. He slowed down his thrusts. “You have to beg for it, Shane. You have to earn it.”

Of course he did. He had to show Mr. Miller he was learning, and make Mr. Miller proud. “Yes, Daddy, I wanna earn it,” he said. “Please, fuck me harder, Daddy. It feels so good.”

“Go on.”

Shane stared up at him, thinking of Mr. Miller, and how amazing it felt to be fucked like this. “Daddy’s cock feels so good,” he moaned, “Daddy, please, deeper, I wanna come, Daddy!”

“Better.”

The thrusts were deeper now, but it wasn’t enough, and Mr. Miller hadn’t given him permission to come yet. “Fuck me, Daddy,” he whimpered, and said it a few more times, moaning every time he did.

He kept thinking of Mr. Miller as he was being fucked hard, as he knew he had to do better. He had to show what he had learned. “Daddy,” he managed, at the next thrust, then kept repeating it with every thrust that followed. Sometimes it came out as a moan, sometimes as a whimper.

“Oh yes, good boy,” Daddy groaned above him, smiling down. “Ssh, just look at me, Shane, you’re doing really well.”

“Daddy!” he managed, sobbing. “Please!” It wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge.

“He can come,” Mr. Miller said.

Above him, Daddy smiled and wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock, swiping his thumb across the tip.

Shane moaned and cried out as he came, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure, glad he had made Mr. Miller proud, and was still panting as he came down from his orgasm. “Daddy,” he managed, as he continued to get fucked.

“Almost,” Daddy grunted, fucking him ever faster now. “Such a good boy, Shane. Such a very good boy.” Every word was another thrust, and then Daddy slammed in hard, groaning as he buried himself inside Shane.

Shane wrapped his arms around Daddy, stroking his hair. “Thank you, Daddy,” he murmured. He was glad Daddy had taught him about using his title, and had made him feel so good.

Daddy chuckled. “I feel like I should be saying that to you,” he said, then leaned in to kiss Shane’s forehead. He moved back, sliding out of Shane, and gave him a fond smile before he got off the bed.

Shane’s eyes were on Mr. Miller, who was already gloriously naked by the side of the bed. “Master,” he said, smiling at him. He tried to push himself up to his elbows, but couldn’t entirely manage it.

“That’s all right, boy, lay still,” Mr. Miller told him.  “You’ve just had a very intense fuck.” He looked at Daddy. “That was… impressive. I didn’t think you’d get this far already.”

Daddy shrugged, and grabbed his boxers. “I’m pretty it was ‘we’ rather than just because of ‘me’, Miller. You have a very good boy there.”

Shane was struggling to follow the conversation. “Master?” he asked, reaching out for Mr. Miller. “Fuck me?” He was pretty sure Mr. Miller wanted to fuck him. Why else was he naked?

Mr. Miller sat down on the bed. “Were you thinking of me, boy?” he asked, looking down at Shane. “While you were getting fucked?”

He nodded. “Of course, Master.” He was supposed to make Mr. Miller proud and do as he’d been told.

Mr. Miller gave him a slow, warm smile. “Yes, you are definitely a very good boy.” He patted Shane’s chest. “I’m pleased.”

Shane felt warm all over. “Thank you, Master.” He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Roll onto your side, facing me,” he said, but clambered over Shane once Shane had moved. “There, I’ll fuck you from behind while you just lie here comfortably.”

Shane moaned softly when Mr. Miller spread his ass cheeks and pushed his cock inside. It went in easily. “Yes, Master.”

Both Sir and Daddy were looking at him, Sir back in his trousers and sitting in the desk chair, while Daddy was wearing his boxers and reclining on the couch. “You want us to go or what?” Sir asked.

“No,” Mr. Miller said, slowly thrusting in and out. “My boy likes an audience. Don’t you?”

He nodded. Yes, he wanted Sir and Daddy to see how much Mr. Miller liked fucking him. He should do more than just lie here, though, and he began to push his ass back every time Mr. Miller thrust forward. After his own two orgasms, he didn’t think he’d be able to come again soon, but that was fine. It was more important that Mr. Miller got to come, and that Sir and Daddy liked looking at him. “Yes, Master.”

Mr. Miller wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight as he kept thrusting. “You did good today, boy,” he murmured into Shane’s ear. “I’m very proud.”

He smiled, moaning again. “Thank you, Master.” He didn’t think he was ever going to get tired of hearing that.

“If you keep up your good behaviour, I’ll even reward you,” Mr. Miller told him.

“How?” Shane asked. He gasped when Mr. Miller quickly pinched his nipple.

“I’ll think about it,” he grunted, and kept thrusting.

He was sure Mr. Miller would tell him when he was ready. Hopefully, it would involve getting fucked some more. “Fuck me, Master.”

Mr. Miller sped up. “Mmm, I always love watching you get fucked by others, boy. The noises you make.”

He groaned louder. “I love getting fucked by others, Master.” Both Sir and Daddy laughed at that.

“We kind of figured,” Sir added.

“You love getting fucked, boy,” Mr. Miller told him. “Mmm, you’re just a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” he moaned. “I’m a slut for cock.” He smiled happily, glad to lie here and get fucked. His hips were rocking back and forth, and he groaned when Mr. Miller’s cock slid in and out of him.

“I’ll make sure you get fucked as much as you like at my next party, boy,” Mr. Miller said.

“Uh huh.” He was already looking forward to the next party. “Yes, Master.” Shane moaned as Mr. Miller pinched his nipple again. Would Mr. Miller want to train him more before that party? “Soon,” he managed. “I want one soon.”

“Of course you do, boy,” Mr. Miller told him fondly. “Let me plan it. Let me take care of you.” His thrusts sped up. “You’ll have a great time getting fucked by everyone.”  

“Yes, Master, please,” Shane moaned, loving the idea. A party would be another chance for him to show Mr. Miller how good he was and how much he had learned.

A few more quick, hard thrusts, and Mr. Miller was filling him up with his come, groaning into Shane’s ear.

They lay like that for a few long seconds, Mr. Miller’s arm wrapped around him, his cock still inside of Shane. Shane liked the feeling. He felt safe and warm.

But Mr. Miller moved away, his dick sliding out of Shane. “All right, guys, this has been fun,” he said, turning to Sir and Daddy as he sat on the bed. “But my boy here has a big night. He needs his rest.”

The other two grabbed their clothes. “Understandable,” Daddy said. “Take good care of him.”

“Let us know about any future parties,” Sir said, eyeing Shane hungrily.

Shane closed his eyes, smiling to himself while Mr. Miller ushered the other two out of the room. When would he see them again? At the next party, or one after that?

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Huh?”

“You must’ve nodded off,” Mr. Miller said. He was wearing a bathrobe. “Come on, boy. I drew you a bath so we can get cleaned up before going to bed.”

He groaned when Mr. Miller helped him off the bed. “I wanna sleep,” he grumbled, but let Mr. Miller guide him to the bathroom. He felt heavy, and moving his legs was difficult.

Mr. Miller helped him sit down in the warm water, then shrugged off his bathrobe to sit down behind Shane. He pulled Shane back to lean against his chest, and Shane let out a happy sigh. “I knew you would like this,” Mr. Miller said.

Shane squirmed a little to get more comfortable, resting his head against Mr. Miller’s chest. He could hear the man’s steady heartbeat. “Yes, Master.”

“You did well tonight, boy. I didn’t think you’d take to calling him Daddy as well as you did,” Mr. Miller said, running his hand up and down Shane’s back.

“You wanted me to call him Daddy,” Shane said, closing his eyes. He was close to falling asleep again.

“Mm, so I did. I’m impressed with how well you obeyed, boy. I shall have to think about how to continue your training,” Mr. Miller said.

“For the next party, Master?” He felt as well as heard Mr. Miller chuckle.

“Ah, there’s your one-track mind. Yes, for the next party, but also for other things. Once you’re back home, you will have to think about what other kinks interest you, and what you want to explore or get better at.”

Shane opened his eyes, staring at the water. Right, they’d be going home tomorrow. The thought of seeing his parents again and going to school on Monday was weird. He belonged here, with Mr. Miller, and all the other men who needed to be satisfied. “I get to decide?”

“Some things, yes. I think you’re ready for it. You’ve seen plenty of things this weekend to give you ideas. We’ll discuss it in the morning, boy. For now, relax.”

Shane did, closing his eyes again and listening to Mr. Miller heartbeat. He felt the other man’s hands run up and down his back, his chest, his arms, and everywhere else Mr. Miller could reach. It felt good to be warm, and to have Mr. Miller hold him like this.

All too soon, Mr. Miller nudged him to get up and out of the bathtub. Fortunately, Mr. Miller towelled him dry, and after brushing their teeth, they got into bed. Shane felt exhausted all over, and happily snuggled back against Mr. Miller when the other man spooned him.

“Sleep well, boy.”

“Yes, Master.”

*

Shane woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He lay there, remembering everything that had happened yesterday, and smiled. Yes, the cock cage had been weird, but oh, the glory hole in the evening and the sex afterwards, that had been amazing.

It had been difficult too, calling those men by their title, especially Daddy, but Shane was glad he had managed it in the end, and it had been worth it. Mr. Miller had sounded so pleased and impressed with him, Shane was still feeling proud about that.

He felt the steady rise and fall of Mr. Miller’s chest against his back, and he remembered the older man saying that he wanted Shane to give him a blowjob first thing when he woke up.

He sighed, feeling too comfy to move, but he knew that if he didn’t do as he’d been told, Mr. Miller would be annoyed. Besides, it did sound like fun.

He squirmed out of Mr. Miller’s hold, and Mr. Miller remained asleep. Shane moved the blankets out of the way so he’d have better access to Mr. Miller’s groin, then slowly rolled the older man onto his back.

Shane eyed Mr. Miller’s cock. It was flaccid, but he was sure he would have it hard in no time. He leaned down, licking the cock and wrapping one hand around it. He also heard Mr. Miller groan, but he still sounded pretty sleepy.

Shane continued, stroking and sucking Mr. Miller’s cock to full hardness, then took him deeper into his mouth.

“Mmm,” Mr. Miller said, moving his arms and opening his eyes. “Good morning, boy.”

Shane glanced at him, but continued his blowjob.

“I was wondering if you’d remember,” Mr. Miller told him, his voice still rough from sleep. “Well done, boy.”

Shane smiled. Of course he remembered. He deep-throated Mr. Miller for a moment, then pulled back.

“Mmm, cock-tease. Keep going, and make it fast. I have a busy morning.”

Shane increased his efforts, stroking Mr. Miller’s balls and deep-throating him again. He let the man thrust into his mouth, eager for the moment when Mr. Miller would come.

Mr. Miller slid one hand through his hair. “Mmm, such a good boy, yes.” He curled his hand into a fist, pushing Shane down onto his cock.

Shane gagged, but didn’t push back. If Mr. Miller wanted him to suck his cock like this, he would. He would simply have to learn. He was struggling to breathe through his nose, but Mr. Miller pulled him back up by his hair, but only a few inches. It was enough. His face felt red as he breathed in and out through his nose.

“You really should be better at that, boy. Something to work on,” Mr. Miller told him, and pushed him back down.

Shane let him. Mr. Miller was right. He should be better at deep-throating. Just when he thought it was too much, Mr. Miller pulled him up by his hair.

“You can take it, right, boy? You want to please me, after all.”

Shane moaned around the hard cock in his mouth, and tried to nod. Yes, he wanted to please Mr. Miller.

They kept going like that, with Mr. Miller pushing him down to teach Shane how to deep-throat for longer, and Shane trying to get better. In the end, Mr. Miller simply thrust in and out of his mouth rapidly, and pushed Shane back down onto his cock as he came hard. Shane had no choice but to take it and swallow.

He waited for Mr. Miller to release him, and sucked in air when he did. “Did you like it, Master?” he asked, once he had his breath back.

“Yes,” Mr. Miller told him, smiling. “Now, let’s get ready for breakfast.” He gestured at Shane’s groin.  “You can spend the morning in the cock cage again, so you can get used to it.”

Shane nodded, and tried not to show his annoyance.  “Yes, Master. It’s not punishment, right?”

“No, it’s not. Since I’ll be busy with the last few seminars and workshops, you’ll be wearing it as a reminder that you’re mine.” Mr. Miller sat up, and smiled at Shane. “You did very well yesterday, boy. Trust me, when the cock cage is punishment, you’ll know.”

*

They walked down to breakfast together, and Mr. Miller picked a table for two in the corner. “Oh, one thing I’d like to try this morning,” he said, when Shane was about to sit down opposite him. “I will have breakfast first, and while I do, you will kneel down on the floor by my feet. Once I’m done, you can have breakfast and choose whatever you want.”

Shane stared at him. “By your – in here?” he whispered. It was getting pretty crowded in here, with all the other men walking around between their tables and the breakfast buffet. “Now?” In front of everybody?

“Yes, boy. Does it make you uncomfortable? You’ve knelt down by my bed before.”

“That’s different, Sir.” It was in private.

Mr. Miller shrugged. “I don’t see how. We’re among people who understand our preferences, boy. They won’t think you’re a weirdo or a freak. Kneel down. I’ll be back soon, and you had better still be kneeling.”

Shane did as he was told, kneeling down by Mr. Miller’s chair. He looked around at first, noticing all the glances that went his way. Did they think Mr. Miller was getting him breakfast? That he wasn’t allowed to choose for himself? Did they remember he’d been allowed to use the chair yesterday, and assume he was being punished? He felt his cheeks redden, and looked down at the carpet instead.

He wasn’t being punished, was he?

Mr. Miller returned with a plate and a cup of orange juice. “What is it, boy?”

“Am I being punished, Sir?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I already told you that you did very well yesterday,” Mr. Miller told him. He sat down, and ordered coffee from a passing waiter. “I am simply trying something new, as I have been doing the whole weekend.” He cut his waffle into slices, and poured syrup over it. “Just relax, boy.” He reached out with one hand, and ran his fingers through Shane’s hair.

Shane kept quiet as Mr. Miller kept stroking and petting his hair with one hand, and eating with the other. Every now and then he’d let go of Shane in order to cut something or eat, but he always went back to stroking Shane’s hair.

It felt nice, and he hoped it made it look less like punishment, and more like something Mr. Miller simply enjoyed doing, and something Shane did in order to please Mr. Miller. It was easier to look around the room now, and see some of the men from last night.

Mr. Miller finished his breakfast in silence, then gave Shane a final pat on the head, and got up. “I’ll e-mail you the pictures I took of the whiteboard last night. You will type all the comments into one file, and e-mail it back to me. After that, you can relax, boy,” he said. “Take a nap, and make sure to pack all your things and mine. We’re leaving at one o’clock.” He sighed. “We’ll have to miss the closing event, which is a shame, but I think you’ve had enough excitement for one weekend.”

“We can stay for that,” Shane said. He was curious, and didn’t want Mr. Miller to miss out on something.

“No, I’d rather have you home with your parents at a reasonable time. Get up and get breakfast, boy.”

Shane got up. “They won’t mind what time I get back, Sir,” he grumbled. He still wished Mr. Miller wouldn’t bring up his parents.

“Boy,” Mr. Miller said, a warning tone in his voice. “We’ve been over this. Your parents have to know that I take good care of you, so that they won’t mind me doing this again. That’s what you want, right? More weekends like this, or more weekends spent at my home, for training?”

Shane nodded. “Yeah, I know, but… me having to be back home on time makes me sound like a child. I’m 18, Sir.”

Mr. Miller smiled. “I know, boy, but your parents are still learning that. It’ll be fine once you’ve moved out to go to college.”

He was looking forward to that more than ever. He’d have a lot more freedom, and his parents wouldn’t always be asking him questions about where he was going or who he was seeing. “I know, Sir.”

“And do think about where you want to go to college, boy.”

“Yes, yes, so you can find me someone else,” he mumbled, looking away.

“It’s for your own good,” Mr. Miller told him. “If I can’t train you, someone else should. You want to continue to please me, and men like me, right?”

“Definitely, Sir.” He loved it, loved the parties and the sex. “I’ll think about it.”

Mr. Miller smiled at him again. “Perhaps you can do so during breakfast.” He looked at his watch. “I’ll see you around 11:30 for a quick lunch. Make sure our luggage is packed and please, do it neatly. I’d hate to have to punish you for that.”

“You won’t, Sir,” Shane promised.

*

Breakfast was good, and he caught a few surprised glances from young men who noticed he was alone. Shane wondered if sitting alone made it look like he was being punished, and he finished his muffins and waffle quickly.

He went back to the hotel room to type out the notes from the whiteboard. Mr. Miller had already e-mailed him the pictures he had made last night with his phone, and while the pictures themselves were sharp enough, Shane had trouble figuring out some of the hand-writing. Well, hopefully his guesses were correct.

It was hard not to focus too much on the negative comments. There were comments saying he was sloppy, that he couldn’t deep-throat, that his grip wasn’t tight enough, that he couldn’t jerk someone off while giving someone else a blowjob, that he was slow, and the worst were the ones saying he needed to work out more to get a toned body.

Sure, there were positive comments too, but Shane wondered if ‘very enthusiastic!’ was actually a compliment. Was that the best someone could say about his blowjobs? That they liked that he was eager to please? To Shane, it wasn’t that far from getting a ‘good effort’ from a teacher after failing a test. As if that was supposed to make him feel better.

He did smile at the positive comments that were genuine. ‘Swallows like a pro’ was a good one, as was ‘tried different things then focused on what I responded to’. He wasn’t sure what to make of ‘looks good covered in come’. He supposed it was positive, but it wasn’t something he could do anything about.

In the end, he had three pages filled with comments. Some were short, only two or three words, while others were entire sentences. Shane sighed, and sent the file back to Mr. Miller. Some of the negative comments were still in his head.

He got up from the chair, and removed his shoes and trousers so he could have a nap. It had been a pretty exhausting weekend, and Shane closed his eyes as he got comfortable in the bed. Maybe if he slept, he wouldn’t have to think about how some of those guys from last night thought he was terrible at sucking dick.

It was weird, though, to lie here without Mr. Miller, and with that little plastic cage around his cock. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t able to jerk off, but he wished Mr. Miller would simply trust him not to jerk off. He did have some self-control.

Well.

Maybe not. Maybe it was better this way. He definitely knew his body belonged to Mr. Miller now.

Would Mr. Miller make him wear the cock cage to school? He hoped not. He wouldn’t be able to explain that in the toilet, or during Gym class.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming about being fucked by a crowd of men, all touching him eagerly. He woke up with his cock hurting from trying and failing to get hard. He grunted with frustration as he got out of bed. That hadn’t been a nice nap at all.

Realising he only had an hour to pack, he washed his face and got to packing. He did his own bag first, since he didn’t care about the mess.

He took his time with Mr. Miller’s suitcase, packing up all the different sex toys, and wondering when they’d use the ones they hadn’t used on this trip. Would Mr. Miller use a bigger butt plug on him some other time? Shane hoped so.

He did his best to get everything in the suitcase, and had just finished when Mr. Miller returned. Shane stood next to the suitcase while Mr. Miller gave it a quick inspection.

“It’ll do,” he said, and shut his case. “Are you sure this is everything?”

“Yes, Master,” Shane replied. He rolled his eyes when Mr. Miller inspected the room anyway. “I checked those drawers!”

“And I’m re-checking,” Mr. Miller told him. Once he had finished, he walked over to Shane. “Show me your dick, boy.”

Shane did, biting his lip as Mr. Miller uncaged him. “Thank you, Master.”

“You were very well-behaved last night after being caged all day,” Mr. Miller mused, putting the cock cage in the pocket of his jacket. “I wonder if the cock cage is why?”

“Definitely not, no, Master,” Shane replied, stepping back and zipping up his trousers. “I was just, uh, eager to get fucked after the glory hole.”

“I’d like to test my theory soon anyway,” Mr. Miller replied. “Have you caged for a day, then at a party in the evening. Who knows, maybe I’ll leave you caged during the party, then enjoy you the next day.”

“Master, no, you said I did well last night, you can’t punish me like that!” Shane insisted. Dammit, Mr. Miller had been so pleased with him. Why did he want to cage him for so long?

“Don’t complain, boy. I need to know how you respond to things like the cock cage. If I hand you over to someone else, that’s something they will need to know too, for your training. If you being caged leads to you being on your very best, most obedient behaviour…” Mr. Miller moved closer, then suddenly reached out to grab Shane’s hair. He gave it a firm tug. “Then being caged is what you’ll be, boy.”

Shane gasped. “Yes, Master,” he managed. He ran a hand through his hair when Mr. Miller released him. “I’ll be good.”

“I knew the cock cage would motivate you,” Mr. Miller told him. He smiled. “Come, let’s grab lunch and then we’ll leave.”

Shane hesitated before following Mr. Miller out the hotel room. “Do I have to kneel at your feet again, Master?” He didn’t want to, not after how weird it had felt that morning.

Mr. Miller turned in the doorway to look at him. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I enjoy it, boy,” he replied.

Shane nodded. It should be answer enough. He was here to please Mr. Miller, after all, and it wasn’t uncomfortable. He still didn’t like having to do it. “I think it makes others think I’m being punished, Master.”

Mr. Miller considered that. “And you don’t like it when others think you’re being punished, boy?”

“No, Master,” he said immediately.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s – I don’t want them to think I did something wrong, Master. Or that you aren’t pleased with me.” He gestured at his laptop. “Some of them already think I’m bad at that.”

Mr. Miller smiled. “You want others think you’re a good boy,” he said. “Oh, of course you do.”

Shane wasn’t sure what to reply to that. He did want that. “Shouldn’t I, Master?”

“Oh, you definitely should, boy, yes. I’m glad you want that. Now, there is one way to avoid it looking like a punishment,” Mr. Miller told him. “You have to look happy, boy.”

“Happy?” Shane echoed. “While kneeling?”

“Yes. See, every man here has different punishments for his boy, depending on what his boy doesn’t like. Sometimes, the punishment for one boy is a reward for another,” Mr. Miller said. “It all depends on how the boy reacts. In this case, if you look miserable while kneeling at my feet then yes, others will assume you’re being punished.”

That made sense. “I guess I looked a little uncomfortable this morning,” he mumbled.

“It was your first time doing that in public,” Mr. Miller said. “It was fine. Come on, let’s get lunch and remember, look happy.”

*

Shane knelt down by Mr. Miller’s chair while he went off to get himself lunch. He forced a smile on his face, even as his stomach was squirming. He reminded himself that no matter how awkward this felt, it was what Mr. Miller wanted him to do. He was pleasing Mr. Miller, and he was comfortable enough.

Soon, Mr. Miller returned and it was easier to smile, especially when Mr. Miller was stroking his hair again. Shane leaned into it, and Mr. Miller gave him a friendly pat on the head. Then, Mr. Miller pushed him closer until Shane had to rest his head against Mr. Miller’s thigh.

“Good boy,” Mr. Miller said, loud enough for the men at the tables next to them to overhead. “You’re a very good boy.”

Shane felt his cheeks turn red. Sure, he hadn’t wanted people to think he was being punished, but Mr. Miller was overdoing it now. He kept smiling though, because it was nice of Mr. Miller to think of him. And it did feel nice, resting his head against Mr. Miller’s thigh and having his hair stroked.

All too soon Mr. Miller told him to get up. “You eat, I’ll say goodbye to a few friends.”

Shane got himself some sandwiches and muffins, along with coffee. “Okay, Sir.” As he ate, he did keep an eye on Mr. Miller every now and then. Was he inviting those men to his parties? Would they be fucking Shane any time soon?

Mr. Miller returned to the table before Shane had finished eating, and he sat down. “Are you looking forward to going back home, boy?”

Shane swallowed the last of his sandwich. “Uhm, sure, I guess? I hope my parents won’t ask too much about what happened.” He would just say it was boring and that he typed out a lot of boring notes.

“Are you looking forward to my next party?”

“Oh yeah,” he replied, nodding. “Depending on, er, what you’ve got planned, Sir.” After this weekend, he was sure that Mr. Miller would want him to do more than simply get fucked and suck a lot of cock.

Mr. Miller gave him a smile. “I’m still considering my plans for you for my next party. We’ll also have to plan a training session to work on a few things. Those will be separate from the party, but we can do them before or after,” he said.

“What kind of training, Sir?” he asked.

Mr. Miller just smiled. “I’m still considering my plans for that too, boy. This weekend has given me some things to think about too.”

*

They left once they had finished with lunch, and drive back was spent in silence. Shane stared out the window, thinking about what it’d be like to be back home again. It had been an intense weekend, and it was weird to imagine sleeping in his own bed, without Mr. Miller there, and without having been fucked hard beforehand. Jerking off just wasn’t the same. He didn’t have any butt plugs or dildos to use on himself. Unless…

“Master?”

Mr. Miller smiled as he glanced at Shane. “That rule was for in the hotel room, Shane, but well done. You can keep calling me Master when we’re in private.”

“I didn’t – I forgot,” Shane muttered, feeling flustered. Right, he hadn’t called Mr. Miller ‘Master’ until this weekend.

“What did you want to ask, boy?”

“I was just wondering if I can have a dildo or a butt plug or something? Just so I have something to use while jerking off,” he explained.

“That’s an excellent idea, and you certainly may,” Mr. Miller told him. “Not right now, though. I have a bigger collection at home. You can pick a few toys next time you’re at mine. Until then, you’ll have to make do.”

“All right, thanks,” Shane replied. He was a little disappointed he couldn’t pick anything from Mr. Miller’s suitcase, but the man was right. He did have a bigger collection at home, and Shane looked forward to seeing them all and trying them. Or have Mr. Miller use them on him, especially the bigger, thicker ones. Oh yes, Mr. Miller would take his time, getting Shane used to taking thicker dildos, working him open, and then fucking him with them…

“Are you thinking about them right now, boy?”

Shane was started out of his fantasy. “Yes,” he replied, since there was no point in lying. “About how much fun it’d be to try a few of yours so I pick one I really like to take home.” His own cock was half-hard just thinking about it, and he was sure Mr. Miller could see how excited Shane was.

“That would be lots of fun, yes,” Mr. Miller agreed. “Mmm, yes, watching you shove a big dildo up that pretty ass of yours would be a treat.”

Shane let out a soft groan, and felt himself harden further. “How big?”

“Bigger than you’ve taken so far. Yes, that’s the point of trying several dildos, isn’t it, boy? To make sure you can take bigger ones, ones that stretch your hole around them and leave you nice and full,” Mr. Miller continued. “You’ve taken two dicks at once, you can definitely take a thick dildo, boy.”

Fuck, he was hard. “Master…” He wanted to jerk off. He wanted to come.

Mr. Miller just smiled as he kept driving. “No, boy. Some other time. We’re about fifteen minutes away from your parents’ house, so if I were you, I’d focus on calming down.”

He groaned in frustration.  “C’mon, just one last fuck! You didn’t even fuck me today.”

“Desperate, horny slut,” Mr. Miller said fondly. He reached out with one hand to palm Shane’s groin. “So desperate to be fucked and used, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” he breathed, thrusting his hips. “Please, fuck me.”

Mr. Miller squeezed, then put his hand back on the steering wheel. “Another time.”

Shane sagged in his seat, sulking. “Fine.”

“I do want you to do something for me, though, before next time. Consider it homework.”

“Oh?” Shane asked. “Homework?”

“I want you to watch porn. Gay porn, to be exact. I don’t really care what kind, but I do want to know what kind you like best, and what kind you didn’t like at all,” Mr. Miller told him.

He had never watched gay porn before. “Huh, seriously?”

“Yes. Obviously, porn videos aren’t instructional videos, but it’ll be good for you to see what other kinks and fetishes are out there. Before Wednesday, I want you to send me links to five clips you really liked, and five that turned you off,” Mr. Miller told him.

“Okay, sure.” Watching porn sounded like pretty great homework. He’d just have to find a few websites dedicated to gay porn, but that probably wasn’t difficult.

“I’ll be honest, I’m very curious about what you’ll send me,” Mr. Miller said, glancing at Shane for a moment. "Depending on the clips, I might be able to recommend you others like it.”

“That’d be fun,” he replied. Mr. Miller probably knew how to find some good, kinky porn. “Can’t you just send me stuff to start me off with?”

Mr. Miller laughed. “No, I think it would be more interesting to let you do some exploring on your own at first. I look forward to getting your e-mail.”

Shane sighed. “Fine, but I might just send you boring stuff you’ve already seen a dozen times before.”

“Well, if it is, then I should have no problem recommending something similar but more exciting,” Mr. Miller replied. “So long as you’re able to explain a little about what you did or didn’t like about the clips, everything’s fine.”

“Sure, I can do that,” Shane replied. He found that he was looking forward to it now. Not just to watching porn and jerking off over it if it was hot, but to sending some of it Mr. Miller and telling him what he liked about it. 

*

Mr. Miller arrived at Shane’s parents’ house a little after three, and followed Shane to the back of the house, where Shane’s dad was already waiting.

“I told you I’d bring him back safe and sound, didn’t I?” Mr. Miller said. He reached out to squeeze Shane’s shoulder. “Shane was a great help this weekend.”

“That’s good,” Shane’s dad replied, looking a little nervous. “Shane, how did it go?”

Shane shrugged, trying to look casual. “It was mostly just boring and I typed out a bunch of notes and fetched a lot of coffee.”

Shane’s dad kept eyeing him as if he was expecting Shane to say more. “Well, that’s… nice, I guess. Thanks for dropping him off nice and on time,” he added, looking up at Mr. Miller.

“Of course. I can’t claim all of Shane’s weekend, can I? He’s got better things to do than fetch coffee for an old man,” Mr. Miller said, releasing Shane’s shoulder. “And he’s done his homework already, I made sure of it.”

“Really?” Shane’s dad sounded surprised. “He’s actually done his homework?”

“I do my homework!” Shane protested. “Usually.”

“Doing your homework is important, Shane,” Mr. Miller told him. “You know that.”

Shane grit his teeth. He knew Mr. Miller was making sure Shane’s dad was fine with Shane spending a weekend with Mr. Miller, but he got enough badgering about his homework from his parents. “Yes,” he grumbled.

“Well, thanks again for letting me borrow your son. I’ll talk to you again soon. Say ‘hi’ to your wife for me!” With that, Mr. Miller turned and left.

Before Shane could enter the house, Shane’s dad grabbed his arm. “Did anything happen?” he asked, his tone hushed.

“Like what?” Shane asked, shrugging off his dad’s hand. “I told you, it was boring. I fetched coffee.”

“So you… didn’t do anything you didn’t want to?”

“Except for my homework?” Shane countered. He glared at his dad. “The weekend was fine.”

“Well,” his dad said, stepping back. “If you say so.”

“Yeah,” Shane told him. He hated how his dad kept prodding him about the weekend. He was sure his mom would do it too. “Yeah, I say so.” He walked inside, still dragging his bag with him. “I’m gonna go to my room.”

He had homework to do for Mr. Miller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Mr. Miller discuss the porn Shane had chosen, and Mr. Miller tries something new with him.

It took Shane very little time to find a pornsite dedicated entirely to gay porn, but once he got there, he wasn’t entirely sure what he should start with. He browsed a couple of categories at random, then figured he’d start with the gang bang category because that’s what he liked having done to him.

Soon, he was watching one guy lie back while a bunch of other guys stood around him and were jerking off and coming on his face. His cock grew hard as he imagined lying there and having the guests at Mr. Miller’s next party do that to him. Men had come on his face during the weekend, and he had kinda liked it. The guy in the video was looking pretty happy as well as his face got covered in more and more come.

He also found another short video of a guy who was surrounded by three other guys, and the video quickly cut through scenes of them kissing and stripping off, before the guy got fucked up his ass while alternating between jerking off and sucking off the other two. That definitely brought back some memories of Mr. Miller’s parties, the way multiple guys would use him at once.

The bondage category seemed promising, but some of the ways those guys got tied up looked way too uncomfortable. Maybe the discomfort was part of the fun, but Shane didn’t want to be tied up with his legs in that angle. The ones that were one guy tied to a bed or a chair were much better.

He spent a few hours browsing, and jerked off a couple of times as well to the hotter videos. Finding five videos to send Mr. Miller that he didn’t like at all was easy. He just had to go looking in a category that didn’t appeal to him at all, and find one decent video. The kind of bondage that looked way too uncomfortable was a given. Getting tied to a rack or a bed was one thing, but hauled into the air with his legs like that and with barely any room to move? No fucking way.

He also added a video of a cross-dresser getting fucked, one of two guys wearing rubber tops and clearly enjoying themselves very much, and one that had ‘CBT’ in the title that Shane stopped after about a minute. Some quick Googling revealed that CBT stood for cock and ball torture and that was definitely something he wasn’t into. He found a BDSM video that had a couple of appealing scenes, but most of it was one guy getting his ass spanked and whipped, and while Mr. Miller already knew how Shane felt about spanking, he added it to the list of videos he wasn’t into. The final video he added was one involving a young man coming into his boss’ office, which quickly devolved into the young man getting scolded and then having to give the boss a blowjob. The dialogue and acting was so awkward, and the faces the boss pulled while getting his dick sucked kept making Shane snigger.

That left him with picking five videos he had enjoyed, and choosing those were trickier. He definitely wanted to include a gang bang video, but which one? The one where one guy was servicing three other guys at once, or the one where they were all queueing up to fuck one guy who had been pushed up against the wall? Maybe he should include both.

Should he only include stuff he had already done himself and that he knew he enjoyed, or include videos of things that looked interesting and had him jerking off, fantasising about what it would be like? Because there was one with an obviously faked kidnapping, where some young man was walking through the park and got dragged into a van and fucked hard by two guys. The two men were rough with the young man, calling him humiliating names, telling him he was a good little bitch as he got his ass fucked hard. The whole thing had Shane jerking off, imagining himself being taken like that, and having two or maybe three guys use him for their own pleasure without taking too much care with him.

He then went back to some of the bondage videos he had enjoyed, like the ones where a guy was tied to a bed or a large X or, in one video set in a gym, to an exercise bench, and no one’s arms or legs were bent awkwardly. He went with a video where a young man had been tied spread-eagled to the bed and blindfolded while another guy played with his dick. The way the tied-up guy squirmed and moaned made Shane’s cock jerk eagerly.

Oh, he could definitely imagine Mr. Miller doing that to him, probably even in front of his guests. Would he tease as much as the guy in the video did, jerking off until the other guy’s moans grew desperate and then back off?

The last video he went with was a fairly simple one, just three naked guys on a bed, with the youngest of the trio slowly but surely taking the dicks of the other two in his ass. There was a lot of whimpering and moaning from the guy in the middle, and lots of focus on the other two fingering his hole and helping him along. It was kind of sweet, as far as porn scenes went.

He double-checked the links and sent the email to Mr. Miller, with a few words here and there about what he had liked or disliked about each video. His palms were sweaty and he refreshed his inbox a couple of times, just in case Mr. Miller had replied.

Well, he probably had better things to do, Shane reminded himself, trying not to feel disappointed. They had just spent an intense weekend together, and he couldn’t expect Mr. Miller to be checking his mailbox at all hours.

*

The next day, Shane had an email from Mr. Miller. It was a short one, thanking him for his swift response and that Mr. Miller expected him at the mansion next Friday at four.

Shane’s stomach squirmed in anticipation. Sure, he would’ve preferred it if Mr. Miller had told him to be there this Friday rather than Friday next week, but he could wait a week and a half. He wasn’t sure why Mr. Miller wanted him to be there at four. Usually, Shane turned up at the mansion somewhere between seven and eight o’clock, and that was plenty of time to shower and shave and have Mr. Miller inspect him before the party. Did Mr. Miller have something extra planned? Did he want to take his time reviewing the porn clips with Shane?

Or did he want to take his time letting Shane choose a few dildos to take home? His cock hardened as he thought about that, about Mr. Miller using several dildos on him and then using them on himself at home.

Then his mom yelled from downstairs that he had to get to school, and that pretty much killed Shane’s hard-on.

Ugh, school. He couldn’t wait to graduate, and most of his class mates felt the same. He hadn’t spent nearly enough time looking into colleges, and Mr. Miller had a point that Shane should be thinking about college applications.

Out of state had the appeal of being away from his parents. Going to a college nearby had the appeal of staying near Mr. Miller. But he couldn’t let Mr. Miller influence his choice of college, could he? Mr. Miller always told him that he’d find Shane someone else to… train him, was the word Mr. Miller had used. Someone else to help him explore what he enjoyed, someone who would fuck him and make him come so hard his vision turned white and who’d tell him he’d done well.

Shane wasn’t sure how he felt about Mr. Miller already thinking about handing Shane over to someone else. Oh sure, the older man said it was important to find Shane a good fit, but was that all there was to it? Was Mr. Miller getting bored with him?

No, he couldn’t be, or else he wouldn’t have brought Shane with him for the weekend.

It was a miracle he managed to pay attention in his classes at all over the next two weeks, since he was constantly distracted by thoughts of college and Mr. Miller and what was in store for him on Friday at four.

*

He was at Mr. Miller’s mansion a little before four o’clock and went in through the backdoor. The staff knew his face by now, and one of them showed him the same guest room on the ground floor that he always stayed in, and informed him that Mr. Miller would be with him soon.

Shane just nodded and sat down on the bed. It was kind of awkward, knowing that the staff knew why he was here, but they were always polite and professional about it. Shane was pretty sure that Mr. Miller didn’t tolerate indiscretion or gossip.

He pulled out his phone, ignoring messages from a couple of friends about hanging out this weekend, because it felt strange to chat with them while he was here. Instead, he played a few games, but his stomach kept twisting and turning, wondering why Mr. Miller had asked him to be here early.

When Mr. Miller wasn’t there after ten minutes, Shane got up and started taking off his shoes and socks. The guest room had an en-suite bathroom, and Mr. Miller always insisted Shane take a shower beforehand. He might as well do that now.

He had just taken his shirt off when the door opened and Mr. Miller stepped inside. “Ah, getting impatient?” he asked. “Please, continue.”

Shane held his shirt clenched in his fists. “You were taking long so I figured I’d, uh, I figured you’d want me to take a shower.”

“I do. So, like I said, continue.” Mr. Miller leaned back against the closed door and eyed Shane expectantly.

Shane continued to strip off, remaining quiet as he dropped the shirt on the bed and unbuckled his belt. He pulled down his trousers and boxers in one go, leaving them on the floor. He looked at Mr. Miller, letting his arms hang by his side.

Mr. Miller nodded. “Did you shave beforehand, or are you just shaving regularly?”

Shane glanced down at his hairless groin. “I just do it regularly now.” The first few times in the locker room after his first time being shaved by Mr. Miller had been awkward, with some of his class mates asking him about it. He had bullshitted some story about chicks being into it for blowjobs because it was more hygienic, and he was pretty sure most of them bought the story. No one had bothered him about it for weeks now.

“Good boy.” Mr. Miller came closer, then sat down on the bed. He put his hands on Shane’s hips, turning him so his cock was right in front of Mr. Miller.

Shane felt his cheeks redden, and when Mr. Miller gently wrapped one hand around his cock, he felt it harden immediately.

“Don’t get too excited, boy,” Mr. Miller told him, his eyes on Shane’s groin as he moved Shane’s cock to cradle his balls and touch Shane’s inner thighs, checking for hair. “I’m just checking to see how much time we’ll need to spend on getting you nice and smooth for tonight, and I think we have time for something new in the shower.”

“Oh?” Shane asked, trying not to get his hopes up that there’d be sex in it for him. But what other kinds of fun could they have in the shower?

“Turn around and bend over.”

Shane did, managing to rest his hands on the ground when Mr. Miller spread his ass cheeks to continue his inspection. He shifted on his feet to find his balance again, and felt Mr. Miller’s fingers stroke and circle his hole. His cock was still half-hard, even though he also felt kind of embarrassed, standing in front of Mr. Miller like this and showing him his asshole.

“Good enough,” Mr. Miller said, giving him a brief slap on the ass. “Get up and get in the shower.”

Shane did as he’d been told. There was some stuff lying on a fold-up chair that was standing next to the shower cubicle. The thing that caught Shane’s eye was a big, plastic bulb with some sort of tube on one side. “What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s an enema. I thought it was about time you get used to getting one,” Mr. Miller told him.

Shane had read a bit about enemas when he’d been looking stuff up about the kinks and fetishes he had seen during the weekend and in the porn videos. “Uhm, why?”

“Because I like my boys to be clean, inside and out,” Mr. Miller said. “But first, I’ll take care of the last stray hairs.”

Shane knelt down in the shower cubicle, spreading his legs and turning over to his hands and knees while Mr. Miller shaved him and used a damp washcloth to remove the hairs and shaving foam. Usually, he enjoyed having Mr. Miller touch him gently. He wasn’t nervous anymore about letting Mr. Miller get near his cock and balls with a razor blade, and could stay perfectly still when needed.

But knowing he was about to get an enema, he couldn’t relax. “Is it really necessary? I haven’t had one so far.”

“Well, it’s obvious you want to continue doing this, so yes, it is necessary for you to get used to enemas. You’re no longer new, and from now on I will have higher expectations and demands from you, boy. A future owner of you will expect you to keep yourself clean and prepared,” Mr. Miller told him.

On the one hand, it was flattering that Mr. Miller didn’t see him as a beginner or a clueless newbie anymore. And higher expectations… well, that would be challenging but he was sure he would enjoy most of it. “And you want to start with it tonight? Is that why you asked me to come early?”

Mr. Miller laughed as he finished shaving Shane, running the damp washcloth between his ass cheeks. “It won’t take that long. Once we’ve finished with the enema, we’ll discuss your email and the porn clips you sent me.”

“Did you like them?” was the first thing Shane asked. He had been wondering about Mr. Miller’s reaction. Would he like the clips too? Or disapprove of Shane’s selection?

Mr. Miller let out another laugh. “Yes, you sent me some very enjoyable links.  You were faster than I expected, though.”

Shane stayed on all fours, feeling a little flustered. “Well, you asked me to watch porn, so…” If all his homework was that fun, he would get it done a lot faster.

“True, but you might’ve taken a few days to think about which clips to send to me,” Mr. Miller replied. “But that’s not you, is it? You don’t think very long before making a decision.”

Shane shrugged as he turned his head to look at Mr. Miller. His eyes drifted over the chair and the stuff for his enema. He wasn’t entirely sure if Mr. Miller was happy or disappointed he hadn’t taken longer. “I knew which scenes I enjoyed and what I’m not into. I guess if I spent more time I would’ve sent some different clips, but you just asked me to send you stuff I liked and didn’t like.” Maybe if he had spent more time on the clips, he would’ve discovered some more kinks he hadn’t known about, but it wasn’t like he had stopped browsing the gay porn site after sending Mr. Miller the links.

Over the past two weeks, he had found some more clips that he really enjoyed, but then, he also returned to the five he had sent Mr. Miller, so he definitely still liked those.

“Well, I hope you spend more time on deciding where to go to college.”

Shane groaned. “Seriously?” He had expected the conversation to go anywhere but that.

Mr. Miller’s serious expression didn’t change. “It’s important that I know whether you’re going out of state, and if so, where. I need to –”

“Yes, yes, you need to find me a new owner,” Shane grumbled. As if he couldn’t go a couple of months without some older guy to fuck him hard. As if he’d just cruise around himself and end up in some ditch. He wasn’t an idiot.

“I want someone to continue your training who knows what he’s doing, and who knows what he’s doing with a boy like you. It has to be a good match,” Mr. Miller insisted. “So, any time you know anything about your college plans, I want to know.”

Shane nodded. “I’m not an idiot. It’s not like I need a new – a new owner already in the first week.”

Mr. Miller shrugged as he turned to the chair, picking up the plastic bulb. “Well, it’ll be good for you to establish your new routine from the start.”

“I guess,” Shane replied, looking at the tube with different eyes now that he knew it was going to go up his ass.

“Stay like this on your hands and knees,” Mr. Miller told him. “So I can get you nice and clean for tonight.”

He stared at the bathroom tiles when he felt the plastic tube slide inside of him. It wasn’t even that thick, and it didn’t feel uncomfortable, but it did feel weird when he felt warm liquid go inside of him.

“Now, you have to hold it in for five minutes,” Mr. Miller said. “I’m going to pull the tube back out, but you have to hold it in.”

“Okay,” Shane muttered, ignoring his body’s instinct to let it go. The pressure felt strange, being filled like this felt strange, and this really was something that Mr. Miller wanted him to get used to? He didn’t like it, he didn’t see the point and it was hard keeping it in.

“You can do it, boy.” Mr. Miller’s hand ran down his back, stopping just above his ass. “It’ll be much better afterwards.”

Five minutes was an eternity, but Shane was finally allowed to let go. He pulled a face when he saw what came out and Mr. Miller reached to turn the shower on to wash everything away. Once that was done, Shane started to get up.

“No, boy. We’ll have to do a few more times to make sure you’re completely clean,” Mr. Miller said, putting his hand on Shane’s shoulder and pushing him back down to his knees.

Shane whimpered. “Come on, do we have to? I gotta be clean now.”

“You’d be surprised,” Mr. Miller replied, stroking his back. “No, boy, two more times. Be a good boy.”

Shane let out a sigh. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Tonight better be good.”

“We’ll have some fun beforehand,” Mr. Miller told him. “I still want to discuss the links you sent me, and I believe I promised you could borrow some dildos. I’d like to spend some time using those on you, making sure you get some nice ones you can use on yourself.”

That was a very good, distracting thought and Shane clung to that as he felt the enema slide back in and fill him with water again. The second time was more difficult, but Mr. Miller stroked his back and told him he was doing well and to just hold on a little longer.

After letting it out and having Mr. Miller wash it all away again, Shane hung his head. He didn’t want to do it again. He felt weird and kinda sore. He just wanted to take a shower.

“Last one, boy,” Mr. Miller said.

 Shane whimpered, but didn’t say anything. It was pretty much pointless to argue with Mr. Miller once he had his mind made up, and while he was flexible with some things, it was obvious that he definitely wasn’t flexible about this. Shane would just have to endure. “And I have to do this for every party from now on?”

“Yes,” Mr. Miller told him. “And in case I take you on another weekend, of course. It can’t be all sex and orgasms, boy. It’s time you learn that.”

Shane thought he had already learned that during the weekend, when Mr. Miller had him typing up notes about his blowjob technique and wearing a cock cage even though he wasn’t even being punished. “But there’s gonna be sex and orgasms tonight, right?”

“Of course.” Mr. Miller ran his hand up and down Shane’s back. “There, just hold for five more minutes. You’re being very good.”

Shane stared at the tiles, focusing on breathing in and out and keeping everything inside. He felt Mr. Miller move, his large hand now running up and down Shane’s chest, then even further down to wrap around his cock. “Fuck,” he muttered, because that felt good, but was also distracting.

Mr. Miller slowly began to jerk him off. “Being good has its rewards, boy.”

Shane wasn’t sure if this was a reward. Yes, getting jerked off felt awesome, but he couldn’t risk letting anything out already. “Stop, please,” he managed.

Mr. Miller did. “Begging me to stop jerking you off… interesting.” He went back to stroking Shane’s back soothingly.

Shane wasn’t sure what Mr. Miller had meant by that. “I just – I gotta keep it in, right?”

“Yes, just a little longer.”

When that ordeal was finally over, Shane was allowed to finish his shower and get cleaned up by himself. Mr. Miller went back into the guest room.

He emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Mr. Miller was sitting on the bed with his laptop out.

“You wanna talk about the videos?” Shane asked, sitting down next to him. He was still feeling a little off after the enema, but he could definitely talk about the porn he had sent.

Mr. Miller smiled down at him. “Yes, I’ve just pulled up your email. We can discuss the ones you didn’t like first, but I think it’s fairly self-explanatory. You sent me porn of things you aren’t even remotely interested in. The more sadistic BDSM was to be expected there. You didn’t find it appealing at all?”

“Nope,” Shane told him, as Mr. Miller opened the link featuring the cock and ball torture. He winced in sympathy as the guy’s balls got zapped with some sort of electro-wand. “I can’t believe he signed up for this!”

“Some people are into pain,” Mr. Miller said. “Very much into pain.” He closed the video again. “But it’s obvious you’re not. It’s a shame you’re not into cross-dressing, I think you’d look very pretty in some lace panties and stockings.”

Shane’s cheeks reddened as he imagined himself wearing that. “What, like at a party?” He’d look ridiculous wearing lacy panties.

“Yes,” Mr. Miller told him. “Especially if we shave your legs too. Make sure you’re nice and smooth all over. Still, if you’re not into it, it does rule out a few potential owners that otherwise might’ve been very suitable for you.”

“Uh, good,” Shane replied, because he definitely didn’t want to end up with a guy who wanted him to wear panties and stockings and probably other girly clothes too.

“Interesting that you added a rubber fetish video,” Mr. Miller continued, “you really don’t have any clothing fetishes or kinks, do you? Latex? Spandex?”

“No?” Shane felt confused. Was he supposed to? When it came to sex, clothing just got in the way, although the guys in the rubber outfits had shorts with the groin cut out so their dick and balls were hanging out. But he didn’t see the point in wearing clothes during sex, or in all that boot-licking the guy in the video was doing. “It’s easier to be naked.”

“Easier, or do you prefer it?” Mr. Miller asked.

Shane shrugged. “I never really tried to get fucked with my clothes on. And anyway, you’re the one making me wear skimpy clothing and then getting me naked.” He gave Mr. Miller a little smirk.

Mr. Miller smiled at that. “Touché, boy. But I make you wear those skimpy clothes because you look good in them. You have a nice body, so I like showing it off. And it does make sex easier. But plenty of people do have kinks when it comes to clothing or fabric or costumes.”

Well, a particular costume was different, since that would come off. “Like, starting out in a costume and then getting naked?”

“Sometimes,” Mr. Miller told him. “But what was the last video about? It seemed like a very vanilla scene to me. What didn’t you like about it?”

Shane smiled just thinking about the scene. “Oh, the whole thing was just so fake and dumb, I was laughing so hard I couldn’t even finish it.”

Mr. Miller looked surprised for a moment, then nodded and smiled himself. “Yes, some porn actors shouldn’t do, well, actual acting.”

“And did you see the guy’s face when he was getting his dick sucked?” Shane asked, then tried to imitate it. “I mean, porn movies have directors, right? Did no one tell him that he looked like he was about to throw up?”

“I guess not,” Mr. Miller said, sounding amused. “But we should move on to the scenes you did like. I think they’ll take a little more time.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Probably.” Shane waited for Mr. Miller to open the first one. “I just went with stuff I liked.”

“Oh, I could tell,” Mr. Miller murmured, opening the clip of the gang bang video where one guy had to service three guys at once. It didn’t take long for it to get going. The guy was lying on his back on the bed, and another guy wasted no time pushing his dick inside his ass while the young man moaned and arched his back. Two guys were on either side of him, pressing their dicks against his face. He alternated between the two dicks, using his hands on them as well. In the background, there were already a couple of other guys waiting their turn. “I had expected a couple of gang bang videos, boy. The other one is nice too.”

“Yeah.” Shane was watching the face of the guy getting fucked while he was trying to suck cock. He looked so eager, moaning whenever he let a cock slip out of his mouth. His own cock was hardening under his towel. “He looks like he’s really enjoying himself.”

When the one guy finished all over his face, the young man moaned, lifting his head to lick the jizz off of his cock. “Yes,” Mr. Miller said. “He really seems to be a gang bang slut. I bet it wasn’t his first one.”

Mr. Miller closed the video, then opened the other gang bang video, where one guy had been pushed face-first against a wall and had his back arched so his butt stuck out, and there were half a dozen guys queuing and getting themselves hard. The first guy fingered the guy’s hole for a few seconds, then pushed his dick inside.

Shane loved the expression the guy’s face when he first felt that dick slip inside. The way his mouth fell open and his eyes closed, moaning as the dick slid deeper. “This one’s good.”

“You’re imagining yourself in his place, aren’t you?”

Shane nodded. “Yeah. I mean, there’s like six guys there. I bet they could go twice.”

“And you also like how they keep him pressed against the wall. How he can’t really move.”

“Uh huh.” The guy could still squirm and writhe though, so he wasn’t completely trapped. “He’s getting fucked hard.”

“So he is. That’s what you like too, boy, isn’t it? Getting fucked hard? Having men hold you in place?”

“Fuck yeah,” Shane replied, glancing away from the screen and at Mr. Miller for a moment. “Like, that’s the whole point of your parties, isn’t it? A bunch of guys coming to yours to fuck one guy?”

“Well, I do also hire those rent boys,” Mr. Miller reminded him.  “And they definitely get used. But it is why you keep coming back, isn’t it? _You_ want to get fucked by a group of men?”

“Well, duh,” Shane said. Of course that was why he kept coming back. “It is pretty great.”

Mr. Miller smiled at him. “I’ll have to keep that in mind if you need a new owner. Some men really don’t like sharing their boys, but I don’t think you’d be happy with someone like that.” Mr. Miller started the next video, and it was the one where two guys slowly worked a third guy open to take both their dicks at once in his ass. “Why did you pick this one?”

Shane shrugged. “He’s really into it,” he said, gesturing at the guy who was getting fingered. “And they’re taking it slow. They take their time with him, before they fuck him, and make sure that’s he likes it.”

“So you prefer videos where the bottom is really into it,” Mr. Miller mused. “You don’t really care about how the other two guys like it?”

“Uh, I guess?” Shane had paid more attention to the guy who was getting fucked. The bottom, as Mr. Miller called him. “I mean, they obviously like fucking him.”

“But you imagine yourself in the bottom’s place?” Mr. Miller asked. “What it’d be like to have those two guys fuck you?”

“Yeah?” Shane wasn’t sure where Mr. Miller was going with this. Of course he imagined himself like that. He’d been shared between two guys a couple of times now, and it took time for him to take it. The thought of those two guys really taking their time and there not being other guys who were demanding a blowjob, well, it had its appeal. “Isn’t that kinda the point of this video?”

Mr. Miller was silent for a few seconds longer. “Some men watch it and imagine themselves sharing a guy with someone else, maybe a friend, maybe a stranger.”

“Oh.” He should’ve realised that. “I mean, that’s what you do, isn’t it? You watched this video and imagined what it’d be like to fuck that guy.”

“Yes, exactly. Like you, I do prefer a bottom who is really into it, so this video was a good choice. You can tell that he’s enjoying himself and that he wants to be filled with two thick cocks.”

Talking about the videos was definitely making Shane hard, and they still had two more to go. He started palming himself through his towel, but Mr. Miller slapped his wrist. “Hey!”

“No jerking off, not yet.” Mr. Miller pulled on his towel to spread it open, revealing Shane’s half-hard cock. “But this is fine.” He briefly stroked Shane’s balls before going back to his laptop.

“C’mon, we’re watching porn!” Shane protested. “You gotta jerk off when watching porn!”

“I think you’ve jerked off enough over these clips already,” Mr. Miller told him.

Shane rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“Now, these last two were very interesting,” Mr. Miller said. He opened the clip of the young man who was being teased while tied to the bed. “These two are things I haven’t done to you.”

“Uhm, no,” Shane replied. In the video, the young man was getting blindfolded by another guy who was fully clothed and who then let his hands drift down the young man’s bare chest, stroking his pecs and stomach before running his nails down his chest. The young man immediately gasped and arched his back, pulling on his ankle restraints. “It just – it looked interesting?”

“I had expected you to include some bondage, but I hadn’t expected edging.”

“Edging?” Shane asked.

“Yes. He’s brought to the edge of orgasm, but then the dominant stops stimulating him right before he comes. It’s all part of orgasm control. Sometimes, they finish a session like this without letting the guy come.” Mr. Miller looked at him as he explained.

Shane stared at the video. The blindfolded guy was being jerked off, quick, tight strokes alternating with looser, slower strokes. The guy was moaning and squirming on the bed. “He doesn’t get to come at all?”

“Not every time, no. Not knowing beforehand if you get to come or not is part of the fun.”

Shane didn’t think that sounded a lot of fun. “I’d hate it if I didn’t get to come.” Why would he agree to being teased if he might not get to come?

“But it is something you’d like to try?” Mr. Miller asked. He reached out to wrap his hand around Shane’s hard dick again. He kept his strokes slow, but his grip was tight and Shane was already turned on from all the porn. His hips rocked into the grip. “You’d like to be edged, provided that I let you come?”

“Yeah,” Shane moaned. “Yeah, I want to come.”

Mr. Miller shook his head. “Such a one-track-mind, boy. There’s more than just getting to come, you know.”

“But coming is awesome,” Shane replied, still rocking his hips into Mr. Miller’s grip while he watched the blindfolded guy on the screen get his balls fondled.

“It is, but it must be earned,” Mr. Miller told him. “I will see if we can do some edging in the future.” He released Shane’s dick, and Shane whimpered at the loss of contact. “Now, the last one I found very interesting.”

Shane remembered that video very well. He’d watched it pretty often since sending Mr. Miller the links. “You did?”

The fake kidnapping video started playing, with two men with ski masks pulling some college-aged guy into a white van while he was walking through the park. The two men were swift as they pulled off his coat, slapped duct tape over his mouth, and used more duct tape to tie his wrists together over his head.

One man straddled the guy’s hips, one large hand keeping his arms above his head as the young man continued to squirm and struggle. The other man used a scissor to cut up his t-shirt and started stroking the guy’s bare chest.

“I know you like to be manhandled and some rough treatment, but this is rougher than I expected you to choose,” Mr. Miller explained.

“I guess,” Shane replied. He watched as one of the men started palming the young man’s groin, making the guy squirm and close his eyes. The man kept palming his groin until it was obvious the other guy was hard, then the two men unbuckled his belt and stripped off the rest of his clothes. They both commented on how hard he was when they pulled down his boxers, and how much a slut he was for enjoying this, even as the guy shook his head no. His cock remained hard through-out the verbal humiliation.

“You were imagining yourself in his place?” Mr. Miller asked. His hand was on Shane’s thigh.  “You imagined what it would be liked to be grabbed by two men who’d strip you down and humiliate you? What it would be like to have them use your body?”

“Oh, yeah,” Shane said. He’d spent several nights jerking off fantasising about it. In the video, the guy’s duct tape was never pulled off until the end so they could have a few scenes of him talking about how awesome the experience was. Shane wondered what it’d be like if the kidnappers had pulled the duct tape off, but only to force their cocks down his throat. What if they drove somewhere where there’d be more men waiting to fuck him?

“And being called a dirty whore? Or a filthy slut?” Mr. Miller continued, his hand wrapping around Shane’s cock again. “Getting slapped in the face for not cooperating? Having them talk about how tight you are, how you’re a good bitch for taking it?”

He moaned as his cock jerked eagerly in Mr. Miller’s hand. “Oh fuck, yeah.” During the weekend he had spent with Mr. Miller at the hotel, there had been guys who had called him names while he had been sucking them off, and he hadn’t minded at all. With some of them, he had even found it hot.

“So that’s something else you’d like to try? Be grabbed by two strangers, shoved in a van and they get to fuck you for a couple of hours until they’re done with you?” Mr. Miller asked, still jerking Shane off.

Shane groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I want that.”

“Hmm, I think I know a few guys who would be up for that…” Mr. Miller mused. “I’ll have to look into it.” He released Shane’s dick. “See, this is something I wouldn’t have come up with for you myself, but it would be an excellent part of your training. It would be good for you to be with other men without me there.”

Shane was watching the laptop screen, wishing Mr. Miller would continue to jerk him off. “You want to arrange this? For me?” It seemed like it would require a lot more effort than Mr. Miller teasing him before letting him come. Hell, Mr. Miller was doing that already.

“Of course. I want to give you opportunities to explore what you like when it comes to sex, to being dominated and used,” Mr. Miller told him. “Maybe you’ll enjoy it and I can arrange for it again. Maybe you won’t enjoy it, and you will have learned a lesson about fantasies not always being fun in real life.”

Shane was pretty sure he’d enjoy being fake-kidnapped if Mr. Miller picked the guys carefully. “Has that happened to you? That you thought you’d like something but you didn’t?”

Mr. Miller smiled as he closed the laptop. “Several times, yes. Sometimes a particular sex toy was disappointing, or something that looked exciting in a video or when someone else did it, wasn’t exciting when I did it. The most important thing is to keep trying new things.” He eyed Shane. “Even if they don’t immediately appeal to you. You protested several times that first night you were with me, but you ended up enjoying yourself very much.”

“I guess so,” Shane muttered. It was awkward, thinking back about how he hadn’t wanted to do anything Mr. Miller told him to do, how he hadn’t wanted to suck cock or be fucked, and how good it had felt once he had given in. How good it had felt to come while being fucked by Mr. Miller and how good all the other men had made him feel.

“So,” Mr. Miller said, “I am going to use some of the elements from the videos you didn’t like, and try them with you. Not the cock and ball torture,” he added immediately. “I think that’s too much for you right now.”

Shane sighed. “You wanna put me in a skirt tonight? And stockings?”

“Mmm, not tonight.” Mr. Miller just smiled. “I’ll need to think about what I want you to try, to see if it really isn’t something you’re into, or if it is something you might like after all.” He got up, and put his laptop on the nightstand. “Now, boy, I think it’s time we try something new of my choosing that doesn’t have anything to do with the videos.”

“Oh?” Shane asked, feeling nervous and excited. He was glad Mr. Miller had changed the topic from trying things from the porn Shane hadn’t liked. He didn’t want to wear some latex outfit or girly panties.

“Get on the bed on all fours, leave the towel on the floor.”

Shane did, moving to kneel in the centre of the bed, and then getting down on all fours. His hard dick was dangling in the air, and as he watched Mr. Miller move to stand behind him, he spread his knees wider, hoping that Mr. Miller would start jerking him off again.

“Such an eager boy,” Mr. Miller murmured. The bed dipped as Mr. Miller knelt behind him, then he put both hands on Shane’s hips. “Look at how hard you already.”

“You kept jerking me off and we watched porn!” Shane replied, turning to look over his shoulder.

Mr. Miller was looking down at Shane’s ass, and let his hands run up and down his ass cheeks, cupping and squeezing. “Get down on your elbows, boy. I want your ass up in the air.”

Shane did as he was told, arching his back so his ass was sticking up even further. “Like that?”

“Mmm, just like that,” Mr. Miller said, spreading Shane’s ass cheeks. “Just like the eager slut we both know you are.”

He didn’t reply to that, he just hung his head and felt his cheeks redden at the words. They weren’t wrong. He felt Mr. Miller’s fingers run up and down, circling his asshole.

“So nice and clean too,” Mr. Miller said. “I should take a picture of you now and at the end of the party, when you’re covered in come and your hole isn’t as tight as it is now.”

Shane bit his lip, waiting for Mr. Miller’s next move. The words just made him feel even hotter. He gasped when he felt Mr. Miller’s warm breath against his hole. “Wh-what?”

“Boy, I think it’s about time you remembered to call me ‘Master’.”

He whimpered when he felt Mr. Miller’s wet tongue circle his hole. “Y-yes, Master. What are you doing?” He had to wait for Mr. Miller to stop circling his hole with his tongue.

“You must’ve seen this in some of the videos, boy. Rimming? You should look it up later, when I’m done with you.”

“What’s – fuck!” Shane gasped when he felt Mr. Miller’s tongue again. It felt weird, a tongue instead of fingers, but it didn’t feel bad.

Mr. Miller just kept using his tongue, circling his hole or licking across it, getting it wetter and wetter. Shane realised that Mr. Miller had insisted on the enema because he had planned this. Of course he had to be very clean for Mr. Miller to lick his asshole.

And oh fuck, it was starting to feel good. The feeling of the tongue across his hole, across sensitive skin, was something else. Shane was panting now, pushing his hips back. Maybe the enema was worth it if it meant feeling like this.

And then Mr. Miller started pushing the tip of his tongue inside Shane’s asshole, and Shane moaned, his fingers curling in the sheets underneath him. “Fuck!”

Mr. Miller kept going, his hands massaging Shane’s ass cheeks, his tongue still pushing in and out, licking up and down. Shane was whimpering, his eyes closed as Mr. Miller got his hole even slicker.

It ended far too quickly, and Shane grunted in disappointed when Mr. Miller told him to sit up. “I haven’t come yet.”

Mr. Miller shook his head. “The point wasn’t to make you come, the point was for you to enjoy something you hadn’t done before. I hope you paid attention, because I will be expecting you to start doing it to me and others.”

Shane blinked. “Wait, I have to lick your asshole too?”

“Of course. Don’t worry, I’ll clean beforehand, obviously, and I won’t expect you to do it at the party. But you’d better get used to the idea.” Mr. Miller smiled at him. “Now, lie back on the bed, and lift your knees.”

Shane rolled over to do so, his feet spread as his knees pointed to the ceiling. “What now?”

“Now you lie here and wait while I get some dildos for you to try. You are not allowed to jerk off or pleasure yourself, and if I notice that you have, I will punish you,” Mr. Miller told him.

Shane groaned in frustration. “Come on! Why can’t I jerk off?”

“Because I told you to. Honestly, you’ve forgotten to call me Master several times now, and you’re being difficult over this. I’ll have to cuff your wrists to the headboard to be sure,” Mr. Miller told him. He pulled open the bottom drawer of the nightstand and pulled out two metal handcuffs.

Shane was quiet as Mr. Miller cuffed each wrist to the slatted headboard. “Fine, Master,” he grumbled. He didn’t even mind being handcuffed. If he wasn’t allowed to jerk off, what was the point of having his hands free?

Mr. Miller patted his cheek. “Better. I’ll be back soon so we try out some dildos.”

When he pulled the door shut behind him, Shane let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. He hoped Mr. Miller had the dildos somewhere nearby. He really didn’t want to wait around much longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
